Manejándolo
by wchb7
Summary: Una mala ruptura, dos personas rotas, más de una herida abierta. Bella aún no supera a Edward a pesar de que terminaron hace dos años. Un nuevo evento los volverá a juntar en una habitación, con toda la familia de ella, próxima a ser la de él también, como testigo. Unas cuantas decisiones podrían unirlos de vuelta o separarlos para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

- Vale, mamá. Estaré en casa para Navidad - accedí después de dos horas al teléfono con mi madre. Tuve que hacerlo a pesar de que viajar a verla era lo último que me provocaba hacer. No era que no la quisiera, lo hacía pero a mí manera.

_- Cariño, tienes que prometérmelo- _Rodé los ojos por su insistencia, era condenadamente irritante. Mi estómago gruñó recordándome que todavía no había almorzado así que sostuve el teléfono inalámbrico contra mi hombro y caminé descalza hacia la cocina.

- Te dije que lo haría- respondí de inmediato un poco enojada por su obstinación con el tema. Quería pasar esas fechas sola, ¿cuál era el problema? Abrí la nevera para sacar un poco de lasaña del día anterior y una lata de soda. La metí al microondas para calentarla por dos minutos y me desparramé en el taburete más próximo con mi bebida en la mano. Mamá seguía despotricando en la línea pero yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando con el seguro de mi Coca Cola. Ni siquiera le hice caso al timbre del horno.

_-…y no has vuelto a casa desde que terminaste el instituto. Han pasado seis años, Bella. ¡Seis años! ¡No he visto a mi hija en seis años! -_Maldije internamente al oírla soltar un sollozo. Y fue en ese preciso momento que la jodida lata decidió estallar, derramando su espumante contenido sobre la encimera y mis muslos desnudos.

- Mierda - Mascullé al sentirme toda pegajosa. Me levanté de inmediato, tomé un trapo e intenté limpiar torpemente mi desastre. Mamá sollozó más fuerte empeorándolo todo un poco más. - Lo siento, ¿vale? He estado ocupada con la universidad y luego con el trabajo - solté el trapo y me volví a hundir en uno de los taburetes. Estaba mintiendo. Lo peor era que lo hacía tan terriblemente que ni yo lo creía. No había ido a visitarla por varias razones pero no me provocaba compartirlas.

_- Okey, voy a pretender que te creo, Bells_

- Te veo en un par de días, mamá - susurré deseando acabar con la llamada.

_- ¡Bella, espera!_

Se me escapó un suspiro al ver la hora que era. - Dime

_- Rose quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ¡no puedo contenerme! - _Cerré los ojos por el dolor que me provocó su agudo grito y alejé el jodido aparato de mi oído unos cuantos centímetros, preparándome para una dosis insoportable de entusiasmo. Aunque ella lo negaba, sabía muy bien que Rosalie era su hija preferida. Yo ya lo había aceptado así que no tenía problemas con ello. _-… ¿no te emociona, cielo?_

-¿Eh?- Parpadeé confundida al oírla hablar sin parar. Podía jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

_- ¿No te emociona ser su dama de honor? -_ preguntó totalmente extasiado. _- Oh por Dios. No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? - _Negué con la cabeza como si ella realmente pudiera verme. De todas formas no fue necesario que le contestara porque ella continuó hablando. La mayoría de mis conversaciones con Renee eran así. Unilaterales. _- ¡Ella se va a casar! Si le contestaras las llamadas o los e-mails lo sabrías. Rose está como loca y está muriendo por que conozcas a su prometido. El chico es un encanto y se nota que la adora…._

Dejé el teléfono a un lado para ir por mi plato de comida. Tomé un tenedor y me acomodé de regreso en mi sitio. Hubiera preferido que se ahorrara los detalles. No los necesitaba ni me interesaban. Estuve tentada a decírselo pero me contuve. También quise inventar un cambio de planes, informarle que olvidé que había quedado en pasar las fiestas con Charlie. Era creíble porque a él sí lo había visto unas cuantas veces en los últimos dos años. Es más, después de que todo pasó estuve una temporada con papá pero ella nunca se enteró. No me lo habría perdonado.

Mastiqué un poco más de fideos antes de tomar el teléfono. - _¿No es estupendo?_

- Por supuesto- respondí sin tener idea de lo que decía. - Escucha, tengo que irme. Estaré ahí a tiempo, no te preocupes. Adiós

Corté de inmediato. Ya después me sentiría mal por eso. No mentía, después de tantos años era tiempo de que volviera a casa y no veía una mejor ocasión que la última navidad de Rosalie soltera. Picoteé un poco más de comida pero el hambre ya se me había ido así que dejé el plato en el fregadero. Había olvidado por algún lado mis zapatos y el piso estaba tan frío que prácticamente volé hasta la sala. Me tiré en uno de los sofás sin ganas de nada.

Cerré los ojos pero los abrí de golpe cuando las imágenes llegaron a mi mente, cazándome como lo hacían siempre en estas fechas. Mis ojos vagaron por toda la habitación posándose en la vieja radio. Me paré y me arrastré hasta mi cuarto. Lo que más me gustaba de esta casa era que solo tenía un piso. No tenía que subir ninguna jodida escalera si quería ir a algún lado.

Cuando llegué, me aventé a la cama. Recordé cuando era él quien me tiraba sobre esta y luego se dejaba caer encima de mí lentamente. Recordé como amaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y dolió como mierda.

Habían pasado 2 años desde nuestra ruptura pero seguía sin superarlo. Y aquí estaba yo, torturándome un poco más mientras buscaba en el último cajón de mi mesita de noche la primera cinta de música que él me había grabado.

Pero me topé con algo más importante en el camino. Esa imagen de fondo negro y manchas grises.

No podía llorar, quería hacerlo pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir a pesar de lo mucho que dolía todo.

- Hola princesa- salté jodidamente asustada por su saludo. Él aguardaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, enfundado en unos vaqueros sueltos, una camisa blanca y un saco negro que le daba algo de formalidad. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él se hizo el desentendido y se limitó a sonreírme. Me apresuré a esconder la foto. No fui lo suficientemente rápida pues él eliminó la distancia que nos separaba en apenas dos segundos y me la arrebató sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

- Se supone que usarías esa llave para emergencias – le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mi mejor amigo simplemente me ignoró y se centró en el objeto que hace unos minutos había estado en mis manos. - Jesús, Bella. Tienes que darte un descanso – respondió en voz baja al fijarse en lo que había estado mirando. Me devolvió la imagen antes de sentarse a mi lado. La tomé con desesperación y la guardé rápidamente bajo mi almohada. Tendría que dejar mi sesión de tortura para más tarde, cuando mi jodido amigo me dejara sola.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar con María?

- Nah, lo hemos dejado

- ¿Qué mierda? – La noticia me tomó por sorpresa porque lo había visto bastante emocionado con ella. - ¿Qué carajo pasó?

Jasper rió entre dientes en respuesta. - ¿Puedes dejar de maldecir? – Asentí con prisa para que hablara. Él solo rodó los ojos, un gesto que se le había pegado de mí y se encogió de hombros. – Ella dijo que yo todavía no estaba listo para nada serio y esas mierdas, que traía demasiado equipaje conmigo y que me quedaban aún muchos asuntos pendientes.

- Eso es lo más descabellado que he oído jamás. Tú eres un tío estupendo y….

- Ella tiene razón – me cortó sin mirarme. Se encogió de hombros otra vez para quitarle seriedad al asunto. – Yo solo quería pasarla bien. Ella es divertida, inteligente y muy buena en la cama pero yo no quería avanzar…al menos, no con ella. - Sus ojos azules se quedaron en blanco por unos segundos hasta que volvió a sonreírme. – Así que lo cortamos.

Negué con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su decisión. – Eres demasiado exigente. Estás buscando a la mujer perfecta pero ella no existe. Tengo miedo de que cuando te des cuenta de eso ya sea demasiado tarde

- Bueno, tú también tienes los estándares bastante altos

- Es distinto y lo sabes

- ¡Comparas a cada tío con él!

- No quiero hablar más de esto, Jazz

Jasper soltó un suspiró y alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?

- Nada, solo buscaba una cosa y me encontré con…ya sabes – Esquivé su mirada, deseando hacerme pequeña para no estar bajo su escrutinio. - Hace un rato hablé con Renee. Le juré que estaría en casa antes de Nochebuena y ella me contó que Rosalie va a casarse.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿La perra de tu hermana pequeña va a casarse? – preguntó con diversión. Lo golpeé en el hombro por como la había llamado pero no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¡No le digas así!

Él se carcajeó en respuesta, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. - Es la verdad, princesa. ¿Te acuerdas cuando la conocí? Estábamos en la casa de Charlie. Ella había llegado a buscarte y dos segundos después, ya estaba sobre mí.

- ¡Dios, Jazz! Ahórrate los detalles, no quiero saberlo – comenté algo cabreada.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho que pasara algo! El que ella se me regalara no significa que yo le hiciera caso – se defendió. – ¿Recuerdas la noche que pasé en tu cuarto? - preguntó sin darme tiempo a responder. – Ella se había aparecido en el mío, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. – Jasper se sacudió ligeramente ante el recuerdo. - Fueron los tres días más incómodos de mi vida, te lo juro. Estaba las 24 horas en medio de su pequeña guerra – chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Yo seguía sin poder asimilar que alguien hubiera rechazado a la bella y escultural Rosalie. Podía ser muy zorra pero tenía a media ciudad detrás de ella. Además, estábamos hablando de Jasper. Me parecía increíble que no se hubiera liado con mi media hermana, sobretodo porque él follaba con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

- Ella siempre ha querido lo que es mío – Mi respuesta parecía la de una niña de tres años pero me importaba muy poco.

- ¿Tuyo, eh? – se burló él, sentándose de vuelta.

- Cállate, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar.

- Así que vas a viajar para navidad – comenzó medio en broma. Yo asentí con la cabeza gacha. Él sabía que no había visto a mamá en años y también conocía al motivo de mi distanciamiento. - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Mis ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa por su ofrecimiento. Amaba a Jazz. - ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto. Tu hermana es ahora una chica comprometida así que estoy a salvo, ¿no?- se jugó él. Me lancé a abrazarlo y él me recibió como siempre. Pegada a Jasper me sentía segura. – Podemos decirle a tu madre que soy tu novio y así te deja tranquila.

Reí con ganas. Aunque odiara admitirlo, la idea me tentaba. – No funcionaría. Tendrías que serme "fiel" y sé que no aguantarías dos semanas sin sexo – me mofé pero él no rió.

- Puedo hacerlo. Es más…quiero hacerlo.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también – respondió de inmediato. – Solo piénsalo. Tu madre dejaría de preocuparse tanto por ti y por "lo sola que estás en una gran ciudad" y Rosalie se moriría porque tú conseguiste lo que ella no – terminó concluyente apuntándose a sí mismo con una arrogante sonrisa. – ¿No es perfecto?

- Lo es – admití tras unos minutos en silencio. – Vale, acepto

Apenas terminé de hablar, él se levantó como un resorte y salió pitando de mi cuarto. Regresó en seguida con mi laptop bajo el brazo. Alcé una ceja confundida mientras él la encendía, aún de pie frente a mí. Tecleó mi contraseña y unas cuantas cosas más sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla ni por un instante. Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en su frente durante el proceso. Yo me limité a observarlo, un poco consternada por la energía que había desplegado.

- Ámame, ya está todo listo. – exclamó satisfecho después de un rato.

- ¿El qué?

- Nuestros pasajes y las reservas del hotel. Toda la mierda necesaria para salir de viaje. Partimos el 22 a las 5:45 a.m. – iba a empezar a protestar por la hora pero él me silenció colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. – No te preocupes, yo paso a despertarte un par de horas antes.

Mordí su índice provocando que maldijera en voz baja. Reí ya más animada- ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

- Pido vacaciones o renuncio. Da lo mismo

- Jazz….

- Solo bromeo, princesa. Ya lo tengo cubierto. Ahora, vamos por algo de comida que me muero de hambre.

- Jasper yo preferiría…

- Me importa un carajo, Bella. Vamos a ir por una pizza quieras o no así que ponte cualquier cosa encima y mueve el trasero de una vez por todas – Pensé que me iba a dejar sola pero solo caminó hasta mi closet. Abrió las dos puertas y echó una ojeada al interior. Lo seguí de cerca y pude percatarme de su mirada desaprobatoria. – Deberías deshacerte de toda esta basura – apuntó con su cabeza hacia el lado que había permanecido intacto en los dos últimos años y luego tomó unos vaqueros y una sudadera de la universidad. – Póntelo

- ¿Ahora eres mi asesor de imagen personal? – bromeé tratando de que se le bajara la calentura pero no funcionó.

Él no contestó. Pasó sus manos por su rubio cabello y caminó unos metros lejos de mí. – Solo vístete.

- ¿Contigo aquí? ¡Joder, no!

- Te espero en la sala – contestó con los dientes apretados. Estaba molesto.

Dejé salir un suspiro y me metí a la ducha para deshacerme del azúcar de la bebida en mi piel. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Usé la sudadera que me había lanzado pero cambié los ajustados vaqueros por uno de sus pantalones de buzo. Cuando llegué frente a él, Jazz me miró de arriba abajo, examinándome. Se fijó en el cambio pero se tragó lo que quería decirme. Tal vez estaba empujándolo más allá de sus límites.

Nos montamos en su auto y no hablamos durante el camino hacia la pizzería. Él se bajó, me abrió la puerta y entramos aún sin decir palabra. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del resto y Jasper se fue a ordenar la pizza. Regresó un par de minutos después y se acomodó frente a mí. Yo me mantenía con las manos sobre la mesa y la mirada clavada en estas. Él tomó una de ellas entre las suyas, llamando mi atención. Sus intensos ojos azules destellaban de una manera extraña que no conseguí identificar.

- Es difícil – confesé al fin. Jasper me dio una pequeña sonrisa y un suave apretón.

- Lo sé, yo estuve ahí – respondió haciendo alusión a esa jodida época que me tocó pasar. – Pero tienes veintitrés, no puedes darte por vencida.

No dije nada, solo mordí mi labio inferior. Sabía que él tenía razón.

- El otro día causaste furor en mi oficina, ¿sabes? – Jasper me soltó y se enderezó en su sitio. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó a un lado para sentirse más cómodo.

Enarqué una ceja, ligeramente consciente de adonde quería llegar con eso. - ¿Eh?

- El peor fue Michael Newton, ¿te acuerdas de él? Este chico, Mike de recursos humanos, se quedó totalmente embobado contigo – explicó con una sonrisa burlona. – Estuvo persiguiéndome por dos días seguidos para que le diera tu número. ¡El tío parecía mi jodida sombra!

Fruncí el ceño un poco molesta por lo que intentaba hacer. - ¿Y qué le dijiste? – pregunté tratando de controlar mi voz, sin querer anticiparme a los hechos. Acabábamos de arreglarnos, no quería echarlo a perder en dos segundos.

- Naturalmente, no se lo di pero le prometí que te lo preguntaría

Solté el aire que había contenido en los pasados segundos y le sonreí un poco avergonzada por haber desconfiado de él. – No estoy interesada

- Pues tal vez deberías. Es un buen partido. Tiene un trabajo seguro y el tío es muy atractivo. Esos grandes ojos convencen a cualquiera, no lo puedes negar.

Reí al oírlo hablar de esa forma. - Eso es lo más gay que te he escuchado decir en años, Jazz.

Él rodó los ojos e ignoró mis risas. – Está bueno, eso dicen las chicas en el trabajo. Tal vez no tanto como yo pero tiene lo suyo. También oí que iba a recibir un ascenso así que mejor te pones las pilas.

- Basta, Jasper

- Es la segunda vez en la tarde que me dices eso, ¿te has dado cuenta?

- No busques una tercera – advertí – Estoy bien así.

- Vestida con los viejos pantalones de tu ex – susurró pero pude escucharlo perfectamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Él no lo repitió y una chica apareció de la nada con una pizza vegetariana en sus manos. La dejó en la mesa y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, consciente de la tensión que había entre nosotros. – Será mejor que me vaya – me paré echando atrás mi silla y caminé rumbo a la salida.

- Espera – me jaló del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Ahora no. No puedo…lo siento – susurré con los ojos enterrados en el piso.

- ¡Joder, solo voy a llevarte a tu casa!

La vuelta fue aún peor que la ida a pesar de que esta vez prendió la radio. Él no me miró ni una sola vez en todo nuestro recorrido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Rodeó el vehículo con rapidez y me abrió la puerta. Yo seguía sin moverme. Estaba congelada. Jasper me saco de su auto y caminamos hasta la entrada. Hizo uso de su llave y me fui de frente a la sala. Cuando me di cuenta que no me seguía, volteé a verlo. Él no tenía planeado pasar.

Regresé sobre mis pasos lentamente y lo abracé con fuerza. Jasper tardó un poco en ceder pero al final lo hizo.

- Siento ser un desastre. Lo siento tanto – descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho e inhalé su colonia característica. –Gracias. Creo que me hubiera vuelto loca, aún más, si tú no hubieras estado conmigo.

Jasper seguía reticente. – Todos hemos tenido alguna mala ruptura, Bella.

Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Él no quería decir eso. – Tú no quieres decir eso.- exterioricé mis pensamientos un poco enojada por sus palabras. - Tú sabes que esto…yo… siendo… así... va mucho más allá de una simple ruptura. No es solo por él, lo sabes.

- Desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo lo que viviste pero es lo que hay y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello porque no puedo perderte, ¿entiendes? No más. Nunca – susurró.

Yo asentí con la cabeza aún pegada a él.

– Creo que es hora de que regrese a mi departamento. Estoy muerto. Tú también deberías dormir un poco, te hará bien. Además, no quiero una novia zombi – Al recordar nuestro trato, dudé acerca de si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto pero él se me adelantó. - Eh, Swan, ya aceptaste, no puedes echarte para atrás.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró para marcharse.

Esta vez no lo detuve.

Solo le hice caso y me fui a acostar.

Los días pasaron como un borrón. Tenía algunos cuantos trabajos atrasados así que dediqué todo mi tiempo a eso. Era una gran ventaja eso de trabajar desde casa. Solo una vez cada quince días tenía que ir a la editorial, algo muy conveniente. De todas formas, le informé a mi jefe de mi viaje. A pesar de que le dije que no sería necesario, él optó por aplazarme la fecha de entrega de unas correcciones.

Después de aquel día, las cosas con Jazz habían regresado a la normalidad. Yo solo trataba de no pensar mucho, manteniéndome ocupada con cualquier cosa. El jodido viaje me había ayudado con ello. Jasper había insistido en que lo planeáramos todo, él incluso estaba escribiendo la historia que contaríamos por los próximos quince días a pesar de que yo era la que tenía el título de Literatura inglesa.

Hacer mi maleta también me había llevado tiempo. La había hecho y deshecho hasta cinco veces solo para no estar sin nada. Era algo desesperado pero todo valía con tal de mantenerme en una pieza.

- ¿Nos conocimos en rehabilitación? – sonreí al leer las primeras líneas de lo que había preparado. – Esto es mierda, Jazz.

Él rió con ganas y miró a través de la ventanilla del avión. El cielo seguía oscuro.

- Vale, ilumíname tú entonces.

Me encogí de hombros. – Nos conocimos en la universidad, fuimos amigos hasta que decidimos que intentaríamos algo más.

- Eso también funcionará – aceptó, tomando la hoja y arrugándola en su puño.

Yo reí en respuesta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por la risita de hiena que acabas de soltar – me sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡Oye!- me quejé antes de darle un codazo. Esperé por su reacción pero él ya se había enseriado así que suspiré y decidí ser honesta. – Estoy nerviosa, no las he visto en bastante tiempo, sobre todo a mamá.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Puede que suene jodidamente egoísta pero no, no me arrepiento. Fui feliz, ¿sabes? Y me faltó muy poco para tenerlo todo así que no, no me arrepiento de haberme aislado un poco.

- Bien – se removió en su asiento. – Mierda, casi lo olvido – lo miré intrigada mientras sacaba una bolsita de tela de sus vaqueros. – Toma – La miré sin comprender. – ¡Solo abre la maldita bolsa, Bells!

Era un collar antiguo, hermoso y que lucía jodidamente costoso. – No lo pillo.

- Tenía que darte algo para que piensen que vamos en serio. Si hubieras terminado de leer nuestra historia lo sabrías. – se quejó.

- Vale, ayúdame a ponérmelo- le pedí. - ¿Qué diremos sobre él?

- Te va bien

- Jazz...

- Es solo un regalo y punto.

- Dios, que afortunada soy. Tengo el novio más romántico.

Él sonrió apenas. Luego cerró los ojos para dormir lo que restaba del camino. Aterrizamos a las pocas horas y pasamos los controles sin problemas por lo poco que llevábamos. Cogimos un taxi para dirigirnos a nuestro hotel. Jasper había reservado una habitación en un hotel céntrico, a unas cuadras de la casa de mamá.

Nos registramos rápidamente y subimos a la 707 con el ascensor. Jasper llevaba nuestras maletas porque según él, su papel de novio atento y preocupado había empezado en cuanto pusimos un pie en el avión que nos sacaría de Seattle. Dejamos las maletas a un lado y nos cambiamos para ir donde Renee.

Por insistencia de él, hicimos una breve parada en una florería.

- ¿Qué flores son las preferidas de tu madre? – preguntó mientras deambulaba por los pasillos.

- ¿Es en serio? – Jasper estaba loco pero era irritante y divertido en igual medida. Él asintió y no supe que decir. – No tengo idea, las que lleven estarán bien.

- Creo que un ramo es demasiado, llevaré solo una

- ¡Te has quedado sin efectivo! – me burlé. Él me hizo un gesto con el dedo haciéndome reír más fuerte y se pasó de largo en dirección a la caja.

Yo lo esperé recostada contra la pared. Jazz tardó unos cuantos minutos y regresó con un par de bolsas.

- Al final me decidí por una orquídea

- Qué elegante – comenté.

- Esta es para ti- sacó una flor blanca de una de ellas y la puso muy cerca de mi nariz. –Es una gardenia

Su olor era fuerte y embriagador. – Es muy hermosa. Gracias – le dije, aceptándola con una sonrisa. – En realidad, gracias por hacer todo esto

Él sonrió suavemente y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Se sentía raro. – Vamos

Llegamos cerca de las diez y cuarto. No me atrevía a tocar el timbre así que Jasper lo hizo por mí. Mamá apareció detrás de la puerta. En un parpadeo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Correspondí a su abrazo con torpeza. Ella me soltó después de un rato y miró interrogante a Jasper.

- Mamá, él es Jasper. Jazz ella es mi madre, Renee

Mi amigo se inclinó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a modo de saludo.

Ella esperaba que añadiera algo más solo que no lo hice. Odiaba las presentaciones.

- ¿Él es…?

Me encogí de hombros y miré un poco nerviosa detrás de ella. - ¿Está Rose?

Ella se hizo a un lado, invitándonos a pasar. La sonrisa de Jasper era tan exagerada que se me escapó una risa. Ya me burlaría de él después.

- Esto es para usted – dijo con ese encantador acento que solía utilizar cuando quería conseguir algo, entregándole la flor. Rodé los ojos en respuesta. Vale, él sí sabía cómo ganarse a alguien. Juro que un poco más y mi madre se desmaya.

- Oh, eres muy amable. Es preciosa

- No tanto como su hija – respondió él antes de besarme en la mejilla.

- ¿Entonces ustedes…?

- Estamos saliendo – confirmó él.

Renee nos miró maravillada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en alguien detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Hijo! – llamó. Nos giramos a buscar al que suponíamos era el prometido de Rosalie pero él ya no estaba ahí.- Discúlpenme un minuto, por favor.

Mamá desapareció a paso apresurado.

- Estuviste muy bien, Jazz. Mi madre ya te ama.

Tenía que felicitarlo, se lo merecía.

- ¿Y tú? Tus evasivas a responder lo que éramos fueron perfectas

- Ya sabes…ella no me hubiera creído si le decía que eras mi novio. Yo no soy así - susurré en su oído. Nos reímos de nuestro tonto juego pero nos apartamos al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta. Yo mantuve la mirada baja, fingiendo estar avergonzada de que me pillaran con Jazz.

- ¡Bella, por fin estás aquí! – Rosalie corrió a abrazarme. Tuve que contener las ganas de correrme y aceptar que me apretujara por unos segundos. - Jazz, es bueno verte a ti también – lo saludó más cortada. Supe de inmediato que todo lo que él me había contado era verdad así que sonreí con ganas.

- ¿Y dónde está ese famoso prometido tuyo? – cuestionó mi amigo, con las manos enterradas en sus vaqueros desteñidos.

- ¡Amor!

Mis oídos dolieron cuando pegó ese grito. Jasper pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad.

- ¿Y ustedes cuándo pensaban decirme que estaban juntos? – se giró a encararnos con lo que suponía era una sonrisa cómplice. Rosalie estaba muy diferente a como la recordaba. Ahora incluso parecía una persona.

- Solo era lo que tenía que pasar - respondió Jazz tan convincentemente que casi me hace dudar a mí.

- Ya estoy aquí, amor.

Mierda.

- ¡Ed! Esta es mi hermana, Bella. Bella, este es mi Edward

Jasper se tensó

Yo quise desaparecer.

Mamá y Rosalie permanecieron en la ignorancia.

Él...no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- Isabella Swan – me presenté extendiéndole la mano.

Él me miró confundido por fracciones de segundo antes de estrechármela. – Edward Cullen.

Claro que tenía que ser él.

* * *

¿Opiniones? Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

- Alguien me odia ahí arriba, Jazz. Te lo digo en serio, no te rías

Jasper solo rió con más ganas hasta que lo callé con un empujón para nada suave.

- Te dejaré pasar eso solo porque hoy estás hecha mierda

- Esto no es nada justo. ¿Por qué justo él, Jazz? Hay más de seis mil millones de personas ahí afuera. Rose podía fijarse en cualquiera de ellas, hombre o mujer o lo que fuera. Dime, ¿por qué justo él? Es...ugh, no quiero ni imaginarlo

Esta vez él no dijo nada. Ya no había ningún rastro de burla en su mirada. Estaba pensativo, condenadamente silencioso. Jasper no era muy extrovertido cuando estaba con el resto del mundo pero conmigo, él siempre se portaba diferente. No se quedaba callado más de cinco segundos, algo que la mayor parte del tiempo me resultaba irritante.

- El tío es un verdadero imbécil, ya te lo he dicho.

- Jazz...

- Jazz mis pelotas, Bella - me cortó asustándome por el enojo contenido en su voz. - Se va a casar con esa chica que justamente resulta ser tu media hermana y él ni siquiera le ha dicho media palabra de ti.

- Acordamos mantenerlo en secreto

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharme. _Eso fue cuando eran unos pelotudos inmaduros, _parecía querer decirme.

- No puedo creerlo - murmuró más para sí mismo. - Estás siendo ridícula, ¿lo sabes? Todo esto es...

- ¿Una mierda?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca horrible. - Es una mierda que lo defiendas

- Yo...

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Yo sí lo tengo bastante claro - empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y soltando unos cuantos bufidos. - No importa lo que pase, tú vas a seguir enamorada de él

- Pero no quiero estarlo - respondí lo más rápido que pude. - Y no quiero verlo más. Solo desearía haber sido más fuerte y haber podido...

- Si no quieres que me vuelva loco, por favor simplemente no lo digas - pidió bajando la voz. Regresó hasta mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, sacudiéndolos con fuerza. - No fue tu culpa, basta

Rehuí su mirada para enfocarme en una pequeña mancha en la hasta ahora impecable alfombra. Jasper había reservado una de las habitaciones más caras a pesar de mis protestas.

- Si quieres irte solo tienes que decírmelo. Una palabra, Bella. Una sola palabra y tomamos el avión de regreso - alzó mi mentón con uno de sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo. - Pero los dos sabemos que no ganaríamos nada con eso. Esta es tu oportunidad

- Me estás jodiendo, ¿no?

Jasper negó en silencio.

- ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué huya con el prometido de mi hermana?

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa que detesté desde el primer momento en que se formó. - Yo nunca dije eso pero ya descubrimos lo que en el fondo quieres hacer.

- Todo está tan jodido.

- Lo está - acordó. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza por su respuesta. Cada vez que me ponía pesimista, él me decía que no, que todo estaba bien. Supongo que ya no podía seguir engañándose más. - Estaré de vuelta antes de las siete para que vayamos a cenar con ellos como quedamos.

Me besó en la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más.

Yo no pude moverme. Me quedé estática en mi sitio al comprender que esto de verdad estaba pasando. Él estaba con Rosalie ahora y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había entre nosotros. Reí sin ganas al pensarlo, porque la verdad era que ahí ya no había nada.

Y yo era una masoquista por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Estaba armando un gran alboroto de la nada. Quiero decir... él no había tirado de sus pelos como un desquiciado al verme. Vale, sí, se había sorprendido un poco pero su reacción no fue muy notoria. Podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que ni Rose ni mamá lo habían pillado.

_Estás agrandándolo todo_, me repetí mentalmente buscando tranquilizarme. Tenía que intentarlo antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico y todo se me fuera de las manos, más aún. Además, los íbamos a ver en unas cuantas horas tal como me lo había recordado Jasper. Mamá había insistido en invitarnos a cenar a nosotros cuatro y estaba segura que ella se las arreglaría para dejarnos solos. Seguramente saldría con alguno de sus novios. Ella no era polígama ni una ninfómana enloquecida solo que no se comprometía con nadie en serio. Renee era la única de nosotras que no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Lo sabía por las cartas que había recibido de su parte, a las que había correspondido con escuetas respuestas sobre todo a largo de los últimos dos años.

Papá también me había mantenido al tanto. Ellos mantenían una relación bastante amistosa a pesar de la separación. Yo nunca supe cómo fue porque apenas tenía poco más de un año pero por la forma en la que Charlie hablaba de ella estaba convencida que él seguía algo enamorado. Esa incapacidad de dejar atrás a una persona importante era triste y al parecer hereditaria. Tal vez era por eso mismo que nosotros nos entendíamos tan bien. Cuando iba a verlo, no necesitaba hacer mucho. Podíamos estar en silencio, él viendo algo en la televisión y yo sentada a su lado con los ojos clavados en la pantalla y la mente en cualquier otra parte.

En ese preciso momento, parada completamente quieta en medio de esa gigantesca habitación, me di cuenta de una cosa terrible: envidiaba un poquito a Charlie. Mi papá sí podía aguantar ver a quien amaba con alguien más. Yo ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de estar alrededor de _él_, con Rosalie colgada de su cuello. Me desquiciaba imaginarla besándolo o despeinando sus cabellos..._  
_

- ¿Puedes ir a bañarte? Estás apestando del viaje

La voz de Jasper me cogió por sorpresa. Saqué rápidamente mi celular solo para ver que ya eran las seis y cincuenta y dos. Lo primero que se me ocurrió al verlo fue que había regresado antes de tiempo pero eso no era así. Estaba casi segura que él sabía que yo no me había movido durante todas esas horas así que no pude evitar sentirme pillada. Sin embargo, Jazz había recuperado su expresión serena y no me molestó para nada, solo se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra su pecho y me alcé un poco para verlo. Él arrugó la nariz fastidiándome. Pegué un pequeño salto para darle un beso mojado en su mejilla, al que respondió con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Has tomado? - fruncí el ceño al sentir el alcohol en su aliento, no era muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para ser detectable.

Él se soltó de mi agarre y se encogió de hombro. - Parece que nuestra historia de rehabilitación vuelve a cobrar fuerza - contestó con una pequeña risa. - Cambia esa cara de culo, princesa. Mi recaída nos puede ayudar a justificar lo terrible que te ves - agregó cuando yo no dije nada por su broma.

Pasó por mi lado para encaminarse a su maleta. La abrió con pereza y sacó unos pantalones anchos y una sudadera azul que terminó lanzando sobre su cama.

- Vas a tener que gastarte todo el shampoo para solucionar ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza - se burló mientras se dirigía al baño. Una traicionera sonrisa se me escapó mandando al tacho mis intentos por mantenerme seria. Él se detuvo en la puerta pero sin girarse. - Tuve una reunión con unos inversionistas. Esa fue la excusa que le di a mi padre para que no pateara mi trasero de la empresa por desaparecerme de la nada. - me explicó antes de encerrarse en el interior. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Jasper, él nunca me dejaba sin una respuesta.

Cuando el agua empezó a correr, por fin salí de mi aturdimiento. Busqué algo cómodo para ponerme, convencida de lo larga que me resultaría esa noche. Mamá me conocía lo suficiente como para no llevarme a un restaurante elegante en mi primera noche de vuelta en casa. Los vestuarios muy elaborados simplemente no eran lo mío. Eso era algo más como de Rose.

Dejé todo listo en una de los sillones de la habitación y me tumbé a un lado a esperar por Jasper. Sabía que eso me iba a llevar un buen tiempo. Él se demoraba mucho más que yo casi siempre y por mi salud mental, prefería no enterarme qué hacía ahí adentro. Lo bueno era que una vez que salía de la ducha, tardaba dos minutos en alistarse.

Prendí el televisor para entretenerme mientras él se duchaba. Busqué rápidamente entre los canales. No había nada realmente bueno y terminé dejándolo en un partido de la liga inglesa.

- Jasper, apúrate o entro a sacarte - grité cuando el primer tiempo terminó. Ya íbamos retrasados y yo aún no me había alistado.

La puerta del baño se abrió casi al instante, descubriendo a un Jazz goteando de pies a cabeza y con una toalla blanquísima amarrada descuidadamente a la altura de sus caderas. Dejé de mirar las mejores jugadas de la primera mitad para examinarlo mejor. Solté una carcajada al verlo con una expresión de fastidio impagable.

- Repíteme una vez más por qué estoy haciendo esto - pidió entrecerrando los ojos. Desde que llegamos no había dejado de decirme lo mismo a pesar que era él quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme.

Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del sofá con el control en mis manos, regresando mi atención a Lampard. El uniforme azul le quedaba muy bien. - Porque me amas con locura - respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aparté mis ojos del televisor otra vez al no escuchar ninguna réplica de su parte. Jasper caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Jazz?

- Lo hago - contestó de inmediato.

- Tío, te estaba gastando - le dije nerviosa por su repentino cambio de humor.

Él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con fingido horror. - Sí, ya sé. Yo también... quiero decir, eres insoportable - terminó su confesión con su sonrisa típica. Le tiré un cojín con intención de darle de lleno en la cara pero lo esquivó a tiempo y corrió a atacarme.

Me paré de un salto para escabullirme en el baño pero Jasper me atrapó y sin más, me alzó en el aire. Lo pateé en la rodilla haciendo que me soltara, aterrizando con un golpe seco en el piso.

- Mierda... perdóname, princesa - se agachó para recogerme. Era ridículo que se disculpara cuando había sido yo quien lo había golpeado así que solo me reí y dejé que me ayudara, solo que me tropecé con mis propios pies y él se inclinó aún más para salvarme, provocando que su toalla cayera.

Yo me carcajeé cuando su cara se calentó por la vergüenza.

No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo. Él también me había visto a mí. No había nada nuevo.

Me costó el doble de esfuerzo conseguir pararme porque no podía dejar de reírme.

- Ahora voy a tener que echarme ácido en los ojos - le dije antes de meterme en el baño, dejándolo parado a medio camino.

Cerré la puerta y empecé a desvestirme apresuradamente. No quería escuchar a mamá quejarse durante dos horas por nuestro retraso. Abrí una de las llaves del agua al azar y me metí bajo ella sin importarme la temperatura. Estaba tan fría que mi cuerpo se sacudió en protesta pero terminó por despabilarme por completo. Me lavé lo más rápido posible y regresé a la habitación mojando la alfombra a mi paso.

Jasper ya estaba cambiado, se estaba secando enérgicamente el pelo con una toalla pequeña. Ni siquiera me miró cuando entré así que me limité a vestirme. No iba a perder tiempo en maquillarme así que solo opté por cepillarme el desastre que era mi cabello. Él seguía sin hablarme.

- Vale, Jazz. Lamento haber herido tu ego. La tienes enorme

Él estalló en carcajadas apenas terminé de hablar. - Cállate, eso ha sido aún peor - consiguió decir entre risas. - Solo estaba pensando en qué pasaría si nos saltamos la cena.

- Jazz, si no quieres ir...eso está bien. Sé que su amistad se fue a la mierda cuando me metí con él pero...yo sí tengo que ir...tengo que estar ahí

Mi amigo me miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Por?

No entendía su actitud. Primero quería que le hiciera frente a todo esto y luego intentaba que lo dejara. - Porque tengo que asegurarme que él no le diga nada. No me interrumpas - pedí cuando me di cuenta que estaba por hacerlo. - No puedo echarle a perder esto a Rose. Tú lo has visto... ella está tan distinta. Él le hace bien - terminé aún sin poder decir su nombre.

- ¿Quieres que viva una mentira?

- ¡No! Claro que no

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero que lo sepa...No todavía. No quiero herirla

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el momento? ¿Cuándo tenga su primer hijo?

- No tienes que ser tan malo

Jasper resopló fuertemente provocando que unos mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro volaran unos centímetros. Estaba claro que él no estaba de acuerdo en esto pero yo no esperaba que sintiera ni una pizca de entusiasmo al respecto. No era estúpida. Lo observé negar varias veces pero sin añadir nada. Volvió a resoplar despeinando unos cuantos mechones más.

- Nos vemos en un par de horas - le avisé mientras guardaba mi móvil y unos billetes en los anchos bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Le quité su gorra de las manos en un rápido movimiento. Él solo me quedó mirando. - Hey, todo está bien

Jazz no correspondió mi sonrisa. - Voy a ir contigo - declaró parándose de nuevo y sin siquiera intentar recuperar lo que le había arrebatado. Me quedé mirándolo mientras rebuscaba impacientemente entre sus cosas, dejando un caos a su paso. - Sabes que cuando no la uso me siento algo así como calvo - me dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su equipaje de mano su gorra favorita. Era azul y ploma, con las letras del Chelsea bordadas. Era bastante simple pero la llevaba a todos lados.

Abrió la puerta y me miró expectante.

Al darse cuenta que no me movía, tomó mi mano y tiró de ella suavemente.

- Si tú saltas, yo salto - susurró.

Sonreí un poco al escucharlo - ¿Ahora citas a Leo Di Caprio?

- Bella, no jodas... me hiciste ver esa cosa unas cien veces, ¿qué esperabas?

Mi risa retumbó por los corredores del hotel mientras bajábamos hacia recepción para entregar las llaves de nuestra habitación. El humor de Jasper todavía no había cambiado pero sabía que lo haría en cuanto pusiésemos un pie en la casa de mi madre. Nos dirigimos hacia la cochera donde estaba estacionada la camioneta que él había alquilado. Le arrebaté las llaves apenas lo vi con intenciones de subir al asiento del piloto. Me miró con mala cara y sin entender nada.

- Deja de hacer eso - se quejó.

- No vas a manejar ni con una gota de alcohol en tu sangre - amenacé yo con los ojos entrecerrados, tomando el timón en mis manos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Él se quedo parado unos segundos retándome pero terminó por darse por vencido.

- Conducir me relaja - volvió a protestar cuando estábamos saliendo hacia una de las calles principales. Lo pillé con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su asiento. Puse mi mano sobre su izquierda, dándole un apretón. Él la relajó lentamente. Sonreí regresando mi vista al frente.

- ¿Puedes llamar a mamá y avisarle que ya estamos llegando?

Jasper marcó el número con su mano libre y aguardó a que cogiera la llamada.

- Hola... Renee...sí, soy Jasper... sí, sí...ya estamos a unos minutos - Tal como lo sospechaba, mamá ya estaba frenética por nuestra demora. Mi amigo se quedó callado unos segundos antes de reír entre dientes. - Eres terrible, no es lo que crees - Me sorprendí al escucharlo responder con tanta confianza y complicidad. Mamá era bastante abierta pero no esperaba que se llevaran bien tan pronto. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? - ¿Qué? ¿Javú? Eh, no, no tengo idea... Nunca he estado aquí antes... sí, supongo que podemos llegar.- ¿Se habían ido sin nosotros? - Reserva a nombre de Rosalie.. Vale, sí, sí...lo pillo - respondió. - Nos vemos - rió de nuevo a algo que ella añadió pero que no logré captar. - Vale, me lo cobraré cuando estemos ahí.- Oí el sonido del celular al cerrarse así que le apreté la mano otra vez para llamar su atención. - Ellos ya están camino al restaurante, tenemos que ir directo

Jasper empezó a repetirme las indicaciones pero tuve que cortarlo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunté refiriéndome a su conversación con mi madre.

Él se carcajeó con fuerza. - Solo un poco de mi encanto

Enarqué una ceja por su respuesta. - ¿Qué me perdí?

- Casi todo - contestó rápidamente. - Estabas tan aturdida por tu encuentro con el idiota ese que no prestaste atención a nada más

Jazz tenía razón así que solo pude asentir en silencio.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, más nerviosa me ponía yo. Mi mano seguía sobre la de Jasper pero él no había vuelto a hablar después de la conversación telefónica con mi madre. Aparte del sonido de la radio, el silencio mandaba en la cabina del vehículo...hasta que ya no pude más y mis ojos empezaron a nublarse. Intenté pestañear rápidamente para acabar con ello pero no funcionó. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso, dando lugar a un llanto silencioso. Miré a través de la ventanilla de mi asiento por unos instantes, fijándome en los luminosos anuncios ambos lados del camino. Uno de un gran tamaño y borrosas letras, nos decía que el restaurante estaba a un par de metros pero yo no podía detenerme. Porque no fue esa publicidad la que había llamado mi atención en un primer momento.

- Detente

La voz de Jasper sonaba tan distante a pesar que estaban a unos escasos centímetros de mí. Tal vez se debía a que los oídos se me habían tapado un poco.

El llanto seguía ahí, desgarrándome desde adentro. Perdí el control del timón por unos segundos, haciendo derrapar a la camioneta sobre la pista.

- ¡Pisa el maldito freno!

Le obedecí por inercia pero el vehículo continuó moviéndose unos metros más por lo resbaloso que estaba el camino. Los cinturones nos contuvieron pero las bocinas de los autos que venían detrás nuestro no se hicieron esperar. Reanudé la marcha pero Jasper tomó posesión de él ahora hasta que entramos al estacionamiento. Bajó del vehículo en seguida y me sacó de él en otros cinco segundos. Luego le tendió las llaves al del Parking. Me había equivocado, mamá no me conocía ni un poco. El lugar se veía dolorosamente costoso y ni Jasper ni yo, vestidos como íbamos, encajábamos en ese sitio. Él de todos modos me jaló hacia su cuerpo para ayudarme a avanzar. Entramos al local ante la mirada atónita de más de uno. Estaba segura que nos echarían.

Solo que no lo hicieron.

- Reserva a nombre de Rosalie Hale - informó Jasper a un hombre que vestía un esmoquin impecable. Estábamos tan fuera de lugar.

- Hale-Cullen, por supuesto... Por aquí, señores

Nos condujeron a una mesa con seis puestos en una zona apartada. Habían otras tres mesas ocupadas pero estaban bastante lejos de la nuestra. No sé cómo conseguí sentarme ni cómo lo logró Jasper si en ningún momento solté su mano.

- Bebe un poco - susurró él señalando una de las copas con agua cuando volvimos a estar solos. Tomé unos sorbos a pesar de mi reticencia inicial. No me había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta. - ¿Ya estás mejor? - Negué con la cabeza en contestación. Jazz acercó más su silla a la mía para hablarme. No tenía mucho sentido porque el bar también estaba a bastantes metros. - ¿Y puedes siquiera intentarlo?

Asentí aunque con cierta duda.

- Bien... Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué hacemos con sudaderas y vaqueros en un lugar tan pijo como este? ¿Qué tiene tu madre en la cabeza?

Sonreí por lo aguda que salió su voz. - Lo siento

- No, no...no es tu culpa que ella esté loca

- Ella no conoce mis gustos y eso sí es mi culpa - lo corregí.

- Hablando de gustos...mira hacia la mesa de allá - apuntó a una mesa de unas ocho chicas que estaban bebiendo unos tragos de colores y reían alegremente. - ¿Quién te gusta más? Yo voto por la de pelo castaño claro, la de la blusa blanca.

Reí por sus palabras mientras secaba los rastros de mis lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera. - Vamos, Jazz... los dos sabemos que no le estás mirando la blusa sino los pechos - reí ya más animada.

- Oye, yo aprecio la moda - se defendió, estaba claro que estaba feliz por haber conseguido distraerme. Se quedó un par de minutos callado, evaluando a cada una de las chicas. No sé qué jodidos se creía pero él era bastante quisquilloso con las mujeres. No era muy frecuente que se fijara en una y mucho menos que se interesara realmente. - Vale, no vas a esquivar mi pregunta. ¿Cuál te parece más caliente?

Pasé una vez más la manga de mi sudadera por mis mejillas y negué riendo sin poder contenerme.

- Vamos, princesa...no es tan difícil. Imagina que solo la quieres para algo de una noche

Solté otra risotada por su insistencia. - Jazz, ¿quieres volverme lesbiana? - bromeé siguiéndole el juego. - De acuerdo, estoy contigo... elijo a la que te gustó a ti. Es sexy...

- Amor, ¿por qué no podemos ser un poquito como ellos? Mira que bien se la pasan

Mis músculos se contrajeron al oír la voz de mi hermana. Ni siquiera levanté la mirada.

- Rose, yo soy diferente. Cuando estoy con mi chica, para mí no existe nadie más.

* * *

Disculpen por el atraso, son casi tres meses...es demasiado, lo sé. Voy a tratar de actualizar Butterfly pero creo que esa me va a tomar más tiempo porque me he quedado algo trabada con ese fic. Creo que el tercer cap de este va a llegar antes que el tercer cap de la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- Es así como debe de ser - agregó con voz severa. Era obvio que estaba hablándole a Jasper. Sin embargo, mi amigo se hizo el desentendido y pegó su silla aún más cerca de la mía. Estaba tranquilo a pesar de su abrupta aparición. De todas formas, opté por poner una de mis manos sobre su pierna solo para asegurarme. No quería armar otro espectáculo. Ya había sido suficiente con la forma en que nosotros dos nos habíamos presentado.

Rose estaba perfecta con un vestido colorado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Ella pasaba horas en el gimnasio y se le notaba. Yo era más del tipo flacucha por naturaleza.

- Es un poco celoso - explicó dirigiéndose a nosotros, con una sonrisa cálida que nunca antes le había visto.

_Dímelo a mí_

No teníamos idea de lo que podíamos o debíamos responder así que solo nos limitamos a sonreír. Siendo honesta, no sabría decir quién de los dos, si Jasper o yo, traía la sonrisa más falsa.

De la nada, ella se inclinó para darle un beso. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada y terminé posándola en mamá. Ella estaba distraída con su móvil, tecleando no sé qué a una velocidad poco humana. Su atuendo no era menos elegante que el de mi hermana y llevaba un collar de perlas que le agregaba más dramatismo al asunto. Vale, Jazz y yo parecíamos indigentes a su lado. Renee finalmente guardó el condenado teléfono en su bolso y levantó la vista hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Sus ojos se dilataron al vernos, haciéndome sentir aún más incómoda.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué estás usando? - preguntó en voz baja, con cierto pánico contenido.

Yo me encogí de hombros en respuesta. - Pensé que iríamos a un lugar más sencillo

- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que comeríamos en Mc Donald's?

Jasper se irguió como reflejo al escucharlo. - ¿Qué pasó, Cullen? ¿Se te acabó la clase?

Él tenía todas las ganas de enfrentarlo pero fue detenido por Rosalie, quien terminó por alejarlo de la mesa. Empezaron a hablar entre murmullos pero todavía podíamos oírlos más o menos. Mamá se había quedado muda por el breve choque entre ambos y lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse en una de las sillas vacías. Jazz solo observaba enojado en la dirección en la que se habían ido, no muy interesado en oírlos pero ansioso de levantarse y tirarle un derechazo. Yo quería esconderme en cualquier lado. Por la cara que tenían, la cosa no pintaba nada bien. La noche no había podido empezar peor.

- ¿Por qué le respondiste así a mi hermana? - Rose estaba en su modo perra. Lo notaba por la forma en la que fruncía el ceño. - Quiero que te tragues todo tu mal humor y tu orgullo y les pidas disculpas.

Él se llevó las manos a la cintura como hacía cada vez que se molestaba. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Estaba segura que se moría por mandarla al carajo. - ¿A ese por qué? Él empezó todo

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Suenas peor que un niño pequeño. Fuiste grosero con Bella y él solo estaba defendiendo a su novia

Él gruñó algo que no conseguí entender y se giró dándole la espalda antes de marcharse. Rosalie regresó ya recompuesta a la mesa.

- Bella, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

La seguí hacia lo que supuse era el baño. Era muy amplio y las paredes de mármol reflejaban el brillo de la iluminación. Habían un montón de plantas por todos lados y muchos espejos que multiplicaban el tamaño de las cosas. Me parecía un poco abrumador pero no dije nada. Ella se detuvo y examinó el lugar para asegurarse de que nos encontrábamos solas. Al parecer, nos habían cedido un área exclusiva del restaurante. Supuse que ellos eran amigos del dueño o algo parecido.

Rose exhaló el aire que había reservado y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. - Siento esto, de verdad - Empecé a negar con la cabeza pero ella se me adelantó. - Edward está muy nervioso y no entiendo por qué. Te juro que él no es así

_Prepárate porque todavía no has visto su lado más oscuro. _

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó aunque sin dejarme responder. - Controla un poco a Jasper... Edward va a regresar, solo se ha ido a tomar aire para calmarse - explicó soltando un suspiro, apoyándose contra la fría pared. Me miró durante unos segundos y negó varias veces aunque con una expresión más relajada. - ¿Sabes? Yo podía haberte prestado un vestido.

Sonreí tímidamente, agradecida por el cambio de tema. - Ya sé que la cagué con mi ropa. Jazz estaba seguro que nos echarían a patadas.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, divertida. - Edward es primo del dueño de este restaurante. Cuando le dije que finalmente mi hermanita se dignaba a visitarnos, sugirió este sitio y mamá estuvo encantada. Ella invitó a su nuevo...- Rose dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. - novio para que te conociera. Quería que fuera en un lugar especial, pretendía deslumbrarlo pero el tío no se ha aparecido.

Enarqué una ceja al oírla hablar. - ¿Ya te lo ha presentado?

Ella bufó sin esconder su molestia. - Sí, sí... Ella jura que es el indicado pero...

- Ya ha habido miles de indicados, ¿no?

Mi hermana no abrió la boca pero asintió con una sonrisa tensa.

- No me he vuelto vidente. Me habló de ellos por carta y en unos cuantos e-mails - le expliqué. Me acerqué al lavador para echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Jazz tenía razón, estaba hecha un desastre. Mis ojos seguían algo rojos y se me notaba bastante agotada. Lo único bueno era que podía justificar mi mal aspecto con las largas horas de viaje. Me saqué la gorra de Jasper por unos segundos pero volví a ponérmela rápidamente al darme cuenta que me ayudaba a disimular. No quería tener que contestar más preguntas. - ¿Podemos regresar?

Rose me tomó del brazo justo cuando estaba girándome hacia la salida. - ¿Bella?

- Dime

- Realmente me alegro de que estés aquí. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Yo no conseguí responderle nada. El estar de vuelta en casa me había vuelto muda y solo conseguía dar sonrisas estúpidas. Caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra mesa, solo con el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón sobre el piso.

Él había regresado. Renee se encontraba en medio de ambos, como una especie de mediadora entre los dos bandos. Apenas nos localizó, la expresión de mamá cambió a una de alivio. No la culpaba, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Era como si en cualquier momento, uno de ellos saltaría sobre el otro. Yo me apresuré a llegar donde Jasper.

- Jazz...- lo llamé mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

- Olvídalo, Bella. No voy a hacerlo - me cortó adivinando lo que estaba por pedirle. Sabía que él no iba a disculparse pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Vale, solo cálmate... ¿está bien? - susurré. Él no respondió.

Para mi sorpresa, el mesero se materializó de la nada con un montón de platos en su bandeja de plata. Miré a mamá en busca de una explicación pero ella estaba pendiente de su móvil nuevamente. Marcaba frenéticamente algunas teclas así que supuse que por fin había conseguido dominar los mensajes de textos.

- Me tomé la libertad de ordenar para todos - dijo él cuando el mesero se retiró. La mesa estaba repleta de diferentes cosas. No recordaba haber visto tanta comida junta desde el último cumpleaños de papá en el que había hecho un festín de pescado en la reserva.

- ¿Edward?

Él se giró para mirar a Rose, dejando a un lado lo que estaba sirviéndose y miró en mi dirección. - ¿Quieres pescado?

Oí resoplar por lo bajo a Jasper. Si él seguía siendo el mismo que yo conocí, no iba a ceder en esto así que solo musité un "no gracias". Era la tercera vez que me hablaba directamente aunque había sido prácticamente obligado.

Tomé un poco de ensalada y me dediqué a comer en silencio.

- Así que, Rose... ¿cuándo es la gran fecha?

Jasper rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a mi hermana.

- Todavía no la hemos fijado. A mi me gustaría que fuera en febrero

- ¿Febrero? ¿Por el día de los enamorados?

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta pero me obligué a mi misma a seguir masticando. Quería que Jazz se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo, como la masoquista que era, quería saber un poco más de su historia.

Rose rió suavemente mientras negaba moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. - Nos conocimos en febrero del año pasado.

- Ya veo - respondió mi amigo. Había detectado un ligero cambio en él, suponía que después de hacer los cálculos. Nosotros habíamos terminado en diciembre del 2010. Me engullí un tomate para no decir ninguna estupidez. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- ¡Edward! - Rosalie lo reprendió y se giró hacia Jazz apenada. - Jasper, empezamos un par de semanas después de conocernos.

Él asintió tranquilamente para luego regresar su completa atención a su plato.

Después de unos agonizantes minutos en silencio, fue el turno de Renee de intervenir.

- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas viendo a Jasper? - se quejó. Después se dirigió a él - No me malinterpretes, cariño. Eres adorable pero estoy cansada de ser la última en enterarme de todo lo concerniente a la vida de mi hija. ¿Puedes creer que eres su primer novio que conozco? Ella dejó de vivir conmigo a los doce, justo cuando se supone que los chicos tenían que desfilar por mi puerta - Mamá se rió de su propio chiste. - Pero estoy seguro que su padre se encargó de asustarlos.

Jasper se carcajeó en respuesta. - No te preocupes, Renee. No te has perdido de mucho. Los tíos con los que salía Bella eran...uf, unos completos tarados - le dijo. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos sobre él y después voló hacia mamá. - Y déjame decirte que Charlie no fue de mucha ayuda.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Se lo presentaste a Charlie antes que a mí?! - chilló indignada.

- Jesús, relájate, mamá. Jasper y yo somos amigos prácticamente desde siempre o eso parece. Quiero decir... nos conocimos en la universidad de casualidad porque íbamos a facultades diferentes.

- ¿Qué estudiaste, Jazz?

- Estaba en la pre médica

Jasper se removió inquieto. Yo sabía que no le gustaba hablar de eso. A mí tampoco porque ese tema también me incluía a mí.

- Igual que Edward - señaló Rose alegremente.

Él se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. - Después lo dejé.

- No todos lo consiguen. Es mucha presión.

Ahí estaba de nuevo con su jodido tono condescendiente. Él seguía siendo el mismo de hace dos años.

- No es eso - espetó mi amigo . - Pasaron cosas... y yo... no sé, supongo que tenía bastante claras mis prioridades.

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Mamá siguió pendiente de su teléfono hasta que su novio la llamó y le dijo que pasaría por ella en media hora. Ella empezó a disculparse conmigo pero yo le dije que todo estaba bien. Era cierto, no pensé que se quedaría tanto tiempo.

- Prometo compensártelo, hija. Mañana te quiero en casa desde temprano. Sigo sin entender por qué no se quedan conmigo. Si puedo soportar los gritos de estos dos, seguramente puedo con los suyos. - declaró soltando una risotada. Mi estómago se revolvió al escucharla. Vale, yo sabía que Rose no llegaría virgen al matrimonio pero otra cosa muy distinta era imaginármelo.

Jasper apretó mi mano bajo la mesa pero fingió seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo. Cada uno estaba concentrado en la comida. Yo había desistido de comer mi ensalada.

- Tienes que probar esto, en serio - me dijo Rosalie al darse cuenta que no estaba comiendo nada.

Ojeé el plato que me estaba ofreciendo. Cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo, sucedió algo inesperado.

- No, Bella no puede comer eso. Es alérgica a la langosta.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al comprender lo que él mismo había dicho. Jasper soltó su tenedor y se quedó mirándolo aturdido. Incluso mamá dejó un segundo su teléfono para unirse a Jazz. Ni ella ni mi hermana lo sabían porque recién lo había descubierto en nuestro primer aniversario. A él siempre le había gustado lo caro y había insistido en llevarme a un restaurante marino que había no muy lejos del campus. Todo había sido perfecto, a su manera, hasta que comí mi cena y se desencadenó mi alergia. Me llené de ronchas en apenas minutos y habíamos tenido que llevarme corriendo al hospital para que me inyectaran. Terminamos haciéndolo en un cuarto de limpieza, muy romántico.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? - consiguió preguntar una muy confundida Rose.

* * *

Lo empecé hoy y lo terminé hoy. Como predije, estuvo antes de Butterfly. A quienes no se hayan pasado por ese fic, las invito. No es un secreto que es mi favorito jajaja

Gracias por la acogida, de verdad. Si todo sale bien, espero poder volver a subir el lunes y si por ahí me motivan más, quizás antes jajaja.

**Lupita calvo**, gracias por el rw! Espero que te enganche este cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No así.

- ¿Edward? - Mamá lo llamó al notar su mirada perdida. Su cabeza debía estar trabajando a mil por hora. Era inútil buscar una salida a lo que había dicho. Me giré hacia Jasper y lo pillé con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Ya había superado el shock inicial y ahora estaba disfrutando de verlo atrapado. Ellos de verdad se detestaban. Me sentía un poco mal por eso porque no siempre había sido así. De hecho, era a través de él que yo había conocido a Jasper y fue Jazz quien terminó quedándose conmigo hasta el final.

- Eh... bueno... yo - tartamudeó con los ojos en la mesa. Sabía cuanto odiaba trabarse con las palabras. - Yo solo... lo deduje por la forma en que miró el plato.

_Vamos, quién va a creerte eso._

Él podía hacerlo mejor. Era un buen mentiroso.

Jasper soltó una carcajada en respuesta. Yo solo me hundí un poco más en mi silla.

- Ed, eso es ridículo - refutó Rose completamente incrédula. Mi hermana no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

Apenas lo dijo, el celular de mamá empezó a sonar, muy oportuno. Ella, quien estaba pendiente pero bastante perdida con lo que estaba pasando, tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- Cariño, ¿ya llegaste? - El nuevo indicado de Renee nos había salvado de momento, sumiéndonos en un silencio incómodo. De todas formas, lo agradecía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar bajo la inquisitoria mirada de Rose. Solo Jasper seguía riéndose pero mamá lo mandó a callar porque no la dejaba escuchar lo que le decían en la línea. - Sí, en seguida salgo - cortó la llamada después de mandarle un beso y luego se giró hacia mí. - Ven un segundo conmigo, quiero que conozcas a Phil.

Yo no me moví. No quería perderme lo que le contestaría a Rosalie y mucho menos por ir a saludar a ese tal Phil. Renee se puso de pie, expectante. Ella se había olvidado de todo en cuanto escuchó la voz de ese tío. Yo de verdad no quería salir pero Jasper me hizo un gesto para que cediera.

- Bella, date prisa que ya estamos tarde - me apuró echando un vistazo a su reloj. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

La imité de mala gana, dándole una última mirada a Jazz. Durante nuestra salida, Renee me dijo un par de cosas del tío. Era su entrenador personal en el gimnasio y al parecer ganaba mucho dinero haciendo eso. Ella asistía a un gimnasio exclusivo de Boston, mamá podía darse esos lujos porque el padre de Rose se lo había dejado todo a ella. Él había muerto cuando yo tenía seis y Rose cuatro. Ella era muy pequeña como para recordarlo. Yo apenas guardaba algunas imágenes de él en mi memoria. El Dr. Hale era un hombre imponente pero solía dejar caer toda su fachada cuando jugaba con Rosalie. Conmigo no era muy cercano porque yo siempre he sido jodidamente tímida. Después de su muerte Charlie se convirtió en algo así como su figura paterna más constante aunque ni tanto porque papá nunca dejó Forks. Como sea, él se aseguró de viajar para estar presente en todos los momentos más importante para ella, como cuando terminó el instituto o cuando firmó con su agencia; inclusive, cuando ni yo lo hice. Fue lindo de su parte porque él técnicamente no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella. Era solo la hija de su ex. De todos modos, ella nunca lo olvidó y acostumbraba ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando. Fue en casa de papá donde nos reencontramos por primera vez hace un par de años. Después de romper con él, me había ido a vivir con Charlie por unos meses y Rose llegó a verlo en enero. Fue en ese momento que le presenté a Jasper, quien había insistido en acompañarme a Forks a pesar de mi negativa inicial. En un principio, papá creyó que yo estaba con él y que habíamos ido a llevar la perdición a su casa. Luego, entendió que no era así y no lo molestó más. Recuerdo haberme reído mucho cuando me lo contó.

Estaba tan concentrada recordando que olvidé por un segundo donde estaba parada. Sin embargo, la voz de mamá se encargó de recordármelo.

- Hija, Phil es un poco...joven. - me advirtió cuando ya estábamos afuera del restaurante. Todavía nos faltaba recorrer unos metros porque él se había estacionado bastante lejos. Renee apuntó su auto y tuve que silbar al ver ese reluciente Mercedes. - No comentes nada al respecto, por favor

¿Qué podía decir? Asentí ante su extraño pedido.

Mamá se había puesto muy nerviosa.

- Se supone que me mudé con Charlie para no tener que hacer más esto - le dije en tono de broma aunque era la verdad. Cuando era más pequeña, odiaba tener que conocer sujetos que desaparecían en menos de una semana. Aunque admitía que era peor cuando duraban un tiempo y yo terminaba sintiendo cosas por alguno de ellos.

- ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste con tu padre? - preguntó muy sorprendida. Tenía que estar jodiéndome. Yo se lo había dicho, o mejor dicho, gritado, mientras empacaba mis cosas antes de cumplir los doce.

Negué con la cabeza para no arruinarle la noche. El tío se bajó del auto y llegó rápidamente frente a nosotras.

- ¡Tú debes ser Bella!

Renee no estaba bromeando, era toda una cougar*. Ese Phil era _muy_ joven. No parecía llegar ni a los treinta. Hasta yo me sentía vieja a su lado, no sé cómo mamá se las arreglaba para no ponerse mal.

Él se inclinó, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé estática por su efusividad. Estaba tan lleno de vida que comprendí el porqué mamá se había fijado en él. Era uno de los pocos que podía seguirle el ritmo.

- Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti - comentó.

Recurrí otra vez a mis sonrisitas idiotas al no saber que decir. Probablemente, Renee también me había hablado de él y yo no la había escuchado. Después de todo, me había perdido una buena parte de nuestra última conversación. Todo había dejado de tener sentido cuando me anunció el casamiento de Rose.

Phil habló durante unos minutos hasta que se excusó diciendo que de verdad tenían que llegar a otro lado. Yo lo agradecí en mi mente pues estaba muriéndome por saber qué había pasado dentro del restaurante.

- Hey, perdón otra vez por robarte a Renee esta noche - repitió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mañana a las 8, Bella! - gritó mamá mientras se metía al costoso auto.

Aceleré el paso para volver a entrar a Javú. Aproveché para echarle una ojeada a la fachada porque no pude hacerlo cuando llegamos. Era demasiado. El primo ese del que hablaban debía tener muchísimo dinero. No tenía idea que su familia fuera poderosa. Cuando estábamos juntos, nunca hablábamos de ello. Esa había sido una de las condiciones cuando empezamos, no dejar entrar a nadie a nuestra jodida burbuja. Eso incluía a nuestros padres. No había visto a los suyos ni una sola vez durante los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos. Desde que nos conocimos, los dos dejamos de volver a casa durante las vacaciones. Nos quedábamos en Seattle y pasábamos las fiestas juntos. Jasper no bromeaba al respecto, nos habíamos aislado casi por completo. Yo solo llamaba a papá y a Renee de vez en cuando para asegurarles que seguía viva. No sé cómo no se volvieron locos.

Si no hubiéramos acordado semejante estupidez en ese entonces, no estaríamos metidos en este problema ahora. O tal vez sí, quién sabe.

Pasé de largo, ignorando las miradas de las demás mesas y me dirigí hacia la nuestra. Rose estaba hablando en voz baja, moviendo mucho las manos. Temí lo peor. No era esta forma en la que quería que se enterara. No tenía idea cómo iba a reaccionar. La relación con mi hermana distaba mucho de ser buena, tampoco era mala... solo no existía. Después de que me mudé con papá, nos habíamos visto muy poco. Además, nosotras éramos muy diferentes. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, ella era más como...más como _él_. Amaba el glamour, la langosta, la ópera y el teatro. Yo era más papas fritas y helado. Ja.

Jasper le hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo. Me acerqué lentamente, como sondeando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jazz me vio y sonrió abiertamente. Había volteado su gorra hacia atrás por lo que la luz caía en su rostro, remarcando sus facciones.

- ¡Ahí estás, princesa! - me llamó con alegría. Volví a mi asiento e intenté analizarlos disimuladamente. Rose parecía haberse relajado un poco en cuanto llegué así que supuse que todavía no sabía nada y _él_ parecía molesto con la vida entera. - Le estaba diciendo a Edward - remarcó su nombre a propósito. - que dejara de hacerse el sabelotodo

- ¿Qué? - pregunté sin entender nada.

- ¡Que dejara de hacerse el sabelotodo! - repitió más fuerte y echándose a reír. - Rose es una exagerada, le estaba contando que fui yo quien le dije a Edward que eras alérgica a la langosta. Ella no lo creyó no sé por qué y preguntó cuándo pasó eso. ¡Yo le respondí cuando ustedes dos se fueron al baño! Jesús, no entiendo esa manía que tienen las mujeres de ir juntas al baño. Ya sabes, el proceso no es tan difícil - se quejó dramáticamente.

_Él_ lo miró asombrado pero se recompuso con rapidez. Tenía que reconocer que le debíamos una grande a Jasper. Solo que conociéndolo, _él_ no lo haría. Rose le pidió una confirmación y se limitó a asentir. Terminamos de comer casi en silencio. Yo me dediqué más que nada a remover los vegetales en mi plato. El tiempo siguió corriendo y para cuando salimos del restaurante ya eran más de las nueve.

- Entonces, chicos...estábamos pensando en ir a Voodoo dentro de un rato- dijo Rose después de pagar la cuenta.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño por el nombre. ¿Primero Javú y luego Voodoo? Rosalie olvidaba que nosotros no vivíamos aquí.

- Un club buenísimo. Ed y yo vamos ahí casi todos los jueves.

¿Qué? ¿Ella sí era capaz de arrancarlo de sus libros? No podía creerlo. No es que a mí me atrajera mucho salir pero antes cada vez que lo intentaba, él no quería. Me respondía que tenía mucho que estudiar, que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y si se lo pedía un día entre semana, él lo consideraba una completa locura.

- La música es buena - dijo él como único comentario.

Yo empecé a negarme pero Rose se encargó de anular mis intentos, recurriendo a la carta de "nunca hemos ido a bailar juntas". Jasper solo se encogió de hombros y terminamos siguiendo su auto. Mi hermana me había ofrecido que nos fuéramos a cambiar pero lo descartamos rápidamente. Ella lo aceptó a regañadientas, temiendo que si nos seguía molestando por nuestra ropa nos echaríamos para atrás.

El dichoso club no estaba muy lejos de Javú. Estaba ubicado en el sótano de un edificio muy alto y las letras de Voodoo resplandecían en la noche. Ellos se adelantaron y fueron a hablar con unos tipos para que nos dejaran entrar. Rose tenía bastantes contactos y él no se quedaba atrás. Al parecer, la figura de Rosalie pesaba más en este sitio porque uno de los que custodiaban la entrada la reconoció de inmediato y nos condujo por una puerta especial.

Todo estaba muy oscuro adentro. Estábamos en la zona vip del lugar, donde habían unos cómodos sillones que me apresuré a probar. Jasper se tumbó a mi lado. Ellos se habían encontrado con un grupo de conocidos en el camino y estaban hablando a unos metros de distancia. Jazz y yo habíamos pasado desapercibidos.

La música estaba un poco alta. Los parlantes retumbaban con fuerza en las paredes.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te molesta? - le pregunté a Jazz apuntando con la cabeza en dirección a estos.

Él se puso de pie y me tendió su mano. - No, no pasa nada. Vamos a tomar algo

Nos sentamos en la barra. Jasper pidió un cuba libre y yo solo agua. Él giró sobre el taburete dando pequeños sorbos a su trago, sabiendo que no le dejaría tomar más. Yo era un poco sobreprotectora con él pero no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara.

- Voy al baño - le dije al terminar mi bebida.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó burlonamente haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado en el restaurante.

- Idiota...gracias por eso - respondí con sinceridad. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que sea por ti, princesa

Me alejé a paso lento, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme. Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver mejor pero no funcionó. Estaba caminando desorientada hasta que alguien me jaló hacia un lado. Su toque era brusco e inconfundible. Me quedé muda cuando mis ojos chocaron devastadoramente con los suyos. Refulgían con enojo tanto así que su verdor característico se había ennegrecido. Él me empujó contra una pared, aprisionándome con su cuerpo. Miré a todos lados, alarmada. No había mucha gente y la mayoría parecía no prestarnos atención. La oscuridad lo empeoraba todo.

Él no aflojó su agarre sino que lo afianzó más, arrinconándome con insistencia. Yo no conseguía hablar. De un momento a otro, mi boca se había secado completamente, mandando al carajo el litro de agua que había tomado en la cena. Él bajó la cabeza para quedar un poco a mi altura. Yo era más baja que él, era imposible que hubiera crecido más. Podía sentir su aliento contra mí, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

La sangre se me había congelado, la piel se me había erizado, todo me daba vueltas. El volumen de la música aumentó volviéndose ensordecedor y unas luces de colores empezaron a parpadear furiosamente, haciéndome doler un poco la cabeza. Pero nada de eso importaba porque él estaba aquí. Estaba frente a mí, agazapado como un animal, listo para saltar y desgarrar una vez más.

- ¿Así que no me conoces?

* * *

Nuevo cap. Esto de escribir y publicar el mismo se me está dando bastante bien jajaja

Gracias a todas las que leen, son un montón según traffic stats y un gracias especial a quienes dejan review! El último que me llegó me hizo subir la actualización hoy :) **  
**

A partir del siguiente cap va a haber mucho más de Edward y menos de Jasper. Estos capítulos eran más o menos la intro.

Ahora...les voy a pedir una cosa...tienen algún fic en el que sea imposible no amar a Ed? Porque estoy odiándolo un poquito por mi fic y por estar leyendo novio fingido. Es raro, lo sé jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

El brillo enloquecido de su mirada me puso más nerviosa. Creo que él lo notó porque sonrió con algo de malicia. Apretó fuertemente mis antebrazos y me arrastró a un lugar más escondido. Yo estaba en desventaja porque él conocía a la perfección cada rincón de ese club. Odiaba que todo estuviera tan oscuro. Una escalera torcida que llevaba a no sé dónde hacía prácticamente imposible que alguien nos encontrara. Nuestros cuerpos estaban casi adheridos uno contra el otro.

Él apoyó sus brazos contra la pared a ambos lados, formando una celda para mí. De cualquier manera, mis músculos habían dejado de funcionar. Mi cerebro no daba señales de vida. Mi instinto de supervivencia, defectuoso de por sí, se había terminado por extinguir. Mis ojos, rebeldes, se negaban a dejar su rostro. No lo había visto en dos años. Setecientos treinta días. Si mi cabeza habría estado en mejores condiciones habría sacado el equivalente en horas. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco. No pude evitar fijarme en la cicatriz cerca de su puente nasal. La tenía ligeramente desviada y yo sabía muy bien porqué: el puño de Jasper. Efectivamente, él estaba más hombre. Pero el exterior era engañoso. Lo que yo en realidad quería saber era si seguía siendo tan poco hombre como la última vez que lo vi. Vaya ironía.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿O es que no hablas con extraños? - susurró arrastrando las palabras. Lo tenía tan cerca de mí que me resultaba muy incómodo. Esa sonrisa ladeada se había transformado en una mueca detestable.

- Edward, yo ... - dolió decir su nombre.

Él pegó su frente contra la mía, sin dejar de mirarme ni por un instante. Dejó caer sus brazos con lentitud por mis costados. Todos sus movimientos era deliberados y yo no dejaba de estremecerme con cada uno de ellos. No podía identificar qué era lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos, siempre egoístas y posesivas, se deslizaron hasta quedar sobre mis caderas. Apretó sus dedos y me levantó del suelo apenas unos centímetros. El movimiento provocó que mi sudadera se subiera un poco, descubriendo mi piel. Yo solo me dejé estar. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en un peso muerto. Edward me miraba expectante, con los labios fruncidos. ¿Qué pretendía? La frialdad de su mirada estaba remitiendo para dar lugar al desconcierto.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que enredara mis piernas en tus caderas como antes? - no dolió el evocar esos recuerdos porque yo ahora estaba enfurecida. Estaba frente a un traidor. Lo había logrado ver a tiempo porque de haberme tardado un segundo más, yo hubiera estado perdida.

Edward me soltó. Yo me apresuré a bajar mi sudadera. Él se tapó los ojos con una mano y se dio la vuelta. Lo observé sostenerse contra una pared, aún cubriéndose la vista.

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, la música por más ensordecedora que fuera no conseguía acallarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?

Oír su voz nuevamente detuvo mi respiración por dos segundos. No me había llamado Isabella como cada vez que se encabronaba. Eso era una sorpresa. Él se giró y caminó de regreso hasta mí lentamente.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta.

- Renee me llamó - le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me sentía estúpida al darle explicaciones y más aún por no poder dárselas mirándolo a la cara.

Él estaba intentando hacer contacto visual pero yo le rehuía. - ¿Me has seguido?

- ¿Qué? - levanté la cabeza como reflejo por lo poco creíble que me resultaba lo que estaba oyendo . - ¡No! - solté un grito medio ahogado al notar que él de verdad lo pensaba así. Negué, tratando de tranquilizarme. - No, no... eso es ridículo

- ¿Entonces?

Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en su entrecejo. - Entonces nada. Supongo que solo fue una coincidencia... ¿Acaso tú me has buscado?

- Por supuesto que no - respondió en seguida, con el rostro inexpresivo pero con un tono de voz muy seguro. - Eso no tiene ningún sentido. De haberlo querido, yo habría podido encontrarte - agregó cruzándose de brazos. - Tú te quedaste en Seattle y conservaste la casa.

Asentí aturdida. Habíamos pasado cuatro años ahí-. Yo no pude deshacerme de ella, ni siquiera la volví a decorar y él nunca pasó por sus cosas. Nos quedamos sin decir nada, solo con la música martilleando nuestros oídos. Yo no sabía cómo seguir. Las luces se encendían de manera intermitente, recorriendo el lugar. Eran bastante fuertes. Solo cada cierto tiempo, remitían dando paso a la oscuridad. No tenía idea de cuál era peor: los destellos coloridos o la penumbra.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó.

- No te entiendo

- Tú le hiciste creer a Rosalie que tú y yo solo somos dos desconocidos

- Y tú no lo desmentiste - contesté a la defensiva. Él no iba a echarme toda la culpa a mí, claro que no. Edward se olvidaba con quién estaba tratando. Yo no era ninguna extraña. Pretendía ser una pero no lo era. Yo conocía cada uno de sus mecanismos de defensa. - Ustedes van a casarse, debiste contarle de mí. No era necesario que le relataras toda la historia pero ... ¿ni siquiera mi nombre?

- Para ti es fácil decirlo - refutó.

- ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

Edward dio un paso más cerca de mí.

- Habla de una puta vez, Edward - presioné al ver que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

- ¡Tú ahora estás con ese idiota que ya lo sabe todo! - gritó molesto. Había empezado a sudar y tenía la cara roja del enojo. Estaba asustándome. Él nunca me había golpeado pero cuando estaba en ese estado, se volvía muy destructivo. Ya lo había visto así dos veces y lo confirmé esta vez cuando su puño impactó contra una de las paredes.

- Edward, yo no ... - iba a decirle que entre Jazz y yo no había nada pero él no me dejó. Se volteó frenético para encararme, dejándome completamente muda.

- ¡Edward, nada! ¡Él era mi jodido amigo, Bella!

No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme pero él estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No sabía que hacer para calmarlo cuando empezó a arrinconarme de nuevo. Estaba gritando tan fuerte que agradecí que estuvieran tocando una canción de Judas Priest.

- Tú te fuiste - susurré muy bajito. Él de todas formas me oyó porque estaba demasiado cerca. Entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho. Mi patética respuesta había terminado por acabar con su escaso auto control.

- El tío lo consiguió después de todo - dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Las gotas de sudor caían por su cara. Algunos mechones de su cabello broncíneo estaban adheridos a su frente mojada.

- ¿Qué?

- Jasper no es quien crees que es, Bella. Él no es bueno para ti

Tuve que reírme en su cara al escucharlo. - ¿Quién mierda te crees tú para decirme quién me conviene? Jazz...- me interrumpí a mí misma al recordar que lo había dejado en la barra esperándome. Para empeorar las cosas, una luz verde me deslumbró, cayendo directamente en mis ojos como para que no olvidara dónde estábamos. El insoportable volumen de la música me hizo palidecer aún más. Tuve mucho miedo por Jasper. - Edward, muévete. Tengo que ir a buscarlo - le pedí al notar que su cuerpo me dificultaba la salida. Como él no pensaba hacerlo, me escabullí por debajo de sus brazos, aprovechando su sorpresa.

- ¡Siempre el maldito Jasper! - me jaló del brazo cuando yo ya había dado unos pasos. - Él te va a hacer daño

- Realmente dudo que haya alguien que pueda lastimarme más de lo que tú lo hiciste.

Corrí en su búsqueda, empujando a quienes se me cruzaban en el camino. No me importaba nada, tenía que llegar donde él. Conociéndolo, iba a empequeñecer el asunto y tratarme como una exagerada. El taburete que él había ocupado estaba vacío pero había un vaso casi lleno en la barra. No lo vi por ningún lado. Caminé rápidamente hacia el sillón donde nos habíamos sentado al llegar pero solo Rose estaba ahí.

- ¿Has visto a Jasper? - le pregunté gritando por sobre la música sin dejar de mirar en todas las direcciones.

- Pensé que estaba contigo - me respondió sonriendo, mientras tomaba con una pajita un trago de dos colores. - ¿Tú has visto a Ed? ¡Se me ha perdido!

- Eh... estaba por allá - señalé un punto cualquiera. - Disculpa, tengo que encontrarlo

- ¿Bella, estás bien?

- No - contesté corriendo hacia otro lado, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Deambulé unos minutos hasta que tuve una idea. Detuve a un tío y le pregunté donde estaba el baño. Me metí sin importarme las insinuaciones de un par de sujetos que estaban dentro. Jasper estaba ahí, con su gorra cubriéndole la vista nuevamente. Estaba recostado contra una de las puertas, con los ojos cerrados tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Jazz, salgamos de aquí - le pedí nerviosa tomándolo de la cintura para jalarlo. No quería que tuviera una crisis así que le bajé más la gorra solo porsiacaso.

- Rose, no va a querer irse - susurró quejándose. Podía apostar que se sentía un poco culpable. Él era un ridículo muchas veces.

- Que se joda, Rose. Tú y yo nos vamos - le aseguré con una sonrisa. - Solo dame un minuto para avisarle

Fuimos a su encuentro. Ellos estaban juntos de nuevo. Edward tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella descansaba su cabeza contra él.

- ¡Bella!

Edward solo me miró unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada.

- Rose, nosotros ya nos vamos

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó visiblemente sorprendida y algo enojada.

- Yo... a mí no me gustan estos lugares - mentí a medias.

- ¿Son una pareja de abuelos? - se burló Edward.

Jasper deshizo mi agarre y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Rosalie se metió entre ellos en un intento por protegerlo. Yo me apresuré a alcanzarlo para tomarlo de la mano.

- Jazz...

- No, no lo somos pero tengo epilepsia. Soy yo el que no puede estar aquí.

Yo me quedé rígida porque no pensé que se lo diría. Esa era la verdad. Jasper y yo no acostumbrábamos a visitar sitios muy ruidosos o luminosos porque esas condiciones podían provocarle un ataque. Los suyos eran convulsivos. No había nada que me aterrorizara más que verlo tirado en el piso inconsciente y sacudiéndose.

Cuando me recobré,jalé a Jasper para encaminarnos hacia la salida. Los habíamos dejado callados pero Rosalie no tardó en seguirnos.

- Chicos, yo... no tenía idea. Perdón, Edward tampoco...

- Solo olvídalo - la cortó él.

- Podemos ir a otro sitio - ofreció tímidamente.

- No, está todo bien. Nosotros estamos muertos, salimos muy temprano de casa.

- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿En qué hotel están?

- The Charles - se apresuró a contestar Jasper.

Rose enarcó una ceja sorprendida. - Wow

- Rose, debemos irnos en serio

- Oh, sí, claro.

Rosalie me hizo prometerle una vez más que mañana pasaría por casa antes de dejarme ir.

Jasper soltó un bufido en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera del local. Estaba haciendo bastante frío así que nos apresuramos en entrar a la camioneta. Hicimos el recorrido en silencio. No era incómodo pero podía sentir el fastidio de Jasper. Era raro porque cada vez que lo pillaba mirándome él solo me sonreía en respuesta. Jazz fue a pedir las llaves y subimos rápido a nuestra habitación.

- Bella ¿qué va mal con las mujeres de tu familia? Ilumíname porque de verdad no las entiendo ni un poco

A pesar que estaba con los ánimos por el suelo, reí por las palabras de Jasper. Caminé en dirección a mi cama y me dejé caer de espaldas mientras que él cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación para luego dejarse caer a mi lado. Estábamos en terreno seguro así que podíamos hablar sin problemas. Lo observé divertida a la espera de que dijera algo más.

- No pillo qué le pasa a tu madre – declaró confundido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué me molestaba en preguntárselo. Yo tampoco la entendía la mayoría de las veces. No podía explicar su comportamiento.

- ¡Vamos! – se quejó con una voz muy aguda que me dio otro motivo para sonreír. Jasper tenía una mirada de lunático en el rostro. – ¡Solo bastaron una flor y unas cuantas sonrisitas para que me diera su bendición para follar con su hija!

Aunque las cosas habían salido peor de lo que esperaba, tuve que concederle algo de crédito a Jazz por hacerme reír una vez más.

- Y estuvo fastidiándote para que vinieras sin razón. Quiero decir…apenas pusiste un pie en Boston, ella decidió salir a dar una vuelta con su última adquisición – continuó refiriéndose al nuevo novio de mamá.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta porque yo tampoco le encontraba sentido a eso.

- Renee es rara – dije simplemente.

- Y luego está Rosalie

Fruncí el ceño ante esto último. - ¿Qué hay con ella? Yo la vi bastante bien, mejor que las otras veces que nos encontramos en casa de Charlie.

Jasper me miró fijamente por unos segundos provocando que enterrara mis ojos en mis zapatos. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

- Y luego estás tú – susurró con cierto enojo. – Las dos cayeron rendidas ante el mismo imbécil

Jasper sabía cuánto odiaba que lo insultara. Generalmente terminábamos peleando cuando yo empezaba a defenderlo pero estaba vez estaba tan cansada que no me quedaba nada para eso. Agaché la cabeza completamente rendida, preparándome para el momento en que mi amigo soltara toda su artillería contra quien yo más había querido.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, sino que sentí su cálida mano acunando mi mejilla. Estaba sudada, una clara señal que no se sentía nada cómodo con lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo siento ¿vale? Pero no te pongas así porque sabías que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos tenía que mencionarlo – se disculpó con un tono de voz suave, conciliador. No estaba funcionando como la mayoría de las veces.

- Yo no quiero hablar de eso. No hoy por lo menos.

Me quedé dormida con la misma ropa que traía. Cuando desperté, me encontré con un Jasper profundamente dormido. Se había quedado en mi cama y la suya estaba intacta. El día anterior había drenado toda nuestra energía tanto así que ni siquiera nos habíamos metido bajo las sábanas. La calefacción de la habitación había impedido que nos congeláramos durante la noche. Lo moví del brazo tratando de que reaccionara.

- Jazz, ya son las diez y media. Tengo que ir donde Renee - le dije tras sacar mi celular de mis bolsillos. Tenía una llamada perdida de Rose. Le marqué pero su teléfono parecía apagado.

- No, quédate conmigo

Me reí al oírlo tan somnoliento. - No puedo. Pide el desayuno mientras me voy a ducharme.

Él se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. - Vale. Hoy no voy a poder ir contigo. Tengo una reunión dentro de dos horas pero te alcanzo en la tarde, ¿está bien?

Fruncí el ceño. - No hay problema.

- Papá está evaluando abrir una sucursal aquí - explicó - Y él cree que yo puedo convencer a estos tipos. Mañana si soy todo tuyo.

Sonreí satisfecha. Esa era nuestra tradición. - De acuerdo - le di un beso en la mejilla y me encerré en el baño para tomar una rápida ducha. Jasper entró a lavarse los dientes mientras yo me vestía. Aproveché que no estaba para robarle otra sudadera. Era una de Pink Floyd. Apenas me la puse sonó la puerta. Recibí nuestro desayuno y regresé al comedor de nuestra habitación.

- Oye vas a dejarme sin ropa - se quejó sonriente. A Jasper no le molestaba realmente.

Desayunamos hablando de cualquier cosa menos del día anterior. Él me dejó llevarme la camioneta así que no me tardé mucho en llegar a casa de mamá. Toqué la puerta pero nadie respondió. No sabía si mamá seguía dejando unas llaves en la maceta de la entrada así que decidí probar. Me pinché con la planta pero las encontré. Entré lentamente, analizando el lugar. Parecía que no había nadie...hasta que me metí a la cocina y quise darme media vuelta. No fui lo suficientemente rápida.

- ¿Bella?

Me giré avergonzada por haber entrado así. Él solo estaba usando unos pantalones de algodón. - Hola

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Rose dijo que quería salir hoy - respondí en voz baja. Él tenía una especie de sartén en la mano. - Tú...¿tú vives aquí?

- ¡No! No...yo solo me quedo de vez en cuando. Tengo un departamento para los otros días.

Vale, esto era jodidamente incómodo.

- ¿Y Rose?

- Ah, ella está enferma. Ha cogido un resfriado. Creo que la contagió la ama de llaves - me dijo. - Yo... estaba tratando de prepararle una sopa.

- ¿Tú? - pregunté a punto de echarme a reír. Él no solo no se enojó sino que sonrió. - ¿Con una sartén? - insistí al fijarme en lo que llevaba.

- Sí, tienes razón. No sirvo para la cocina - admitió dejándola a un lado.

- Créeme, lo sé.

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

Caminé adentrándome en la cocina. Una nota en el refrigerador llamó mi atención. Era de mamá y le avisaba a Rosalie que saldría con Phil. Le rodé los ojos y me puse a buscar una olla pequeña. La encontré y la llené hasta la mitad de agua. Tomé una caja de fósforos y prendí la cocina para ponerla al fuego. - Lo siento, eso que dije ha estado completamente fuera de lugar - reconocí.

- No, no ha sido nada - negó él. Estaba cruzado de brazos, cerca de los anaqueles naranjas.

Me dirigí hacia allá por una sopa instantánea. Eran un elemento infaltable en casa porque Renee no sabía ni freír un huevo. Los anaqueles estaban un poco más altos de lo que los recordaba. Me empiné en busca de un sobre pero no lo alcancé. Edward se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y lo tomó por mí. Lo observé jugar con él en sus manos sin decir nada.

- Es lo más creíble y comestible que puedes hacer para ella - bromeé para romper el silencio. - Tienes que esperar que hierva el agua. - agregué antes de sentarme sobre la encimera más cercana.

Él dejó de darle vueltas al pequeño paquete y se puso frente a mí. Edward agachó la cabeza para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Había olvidado cuánto me gustaban los suyos. Eran de un verde muy difícil de encontrar. Pero no era su color lo que los hacía tan especial sino la forma en que con ellos me miraba. Lo nuestro había sido bastante tormentoso pero cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban yo me olvidaba de todo lo malo al menos durante dos segundos.

- Perdóname - murmuro abriendo apenas sus labios.

Edward apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la encimera en la que yo estaba y se inclinó acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

Una lágrima, gruesa y solitaria, rodó por su mejilla derecha al mismo tiempo que él se agachaba más y más.

_Traidor, traidor, traidor_

- Perdóname, Bella - susurró acariciando cada palabra, a punto de besarme.

* * *

¿Les gustó? No tengo día de actualización. Trato de no subir muy seguido porque a veces las chicas que no entran a diario, se saltan algún capítulo y luego se pierden. Ya me pasó el año pasado con la primera versión de Butterfly, de verdad. Para evitar eso, les recomiendo poner "Follow story".

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por dejarlo ahí!


	6. Chapter 6

Por mp me han preguntado si van a aparecer algunos personajes. Bueno, Jake no creo que lo haga, todavía no lo he decidido y la duda sobre Alice ya la contesté en este cap. También me preguntaron si voy a hacer algún EPOV y la respuesta es **sí, haré solo uno**. Posiblemente sea el penúltimo cap del fic, que calculo que no pasará los 20.

La próxima actualización será cuando la historia alcance los 35 rw, el número de visitas del último cap fue más de cuatro veces ese número así que no creo que sea mucho.

Ahora sí, las dejo leer. Gracias.

**Capítulo VI**

Intoxicante.

Él era tóxico para mí, cada milímetro de su ser resultaba nocivo para mis sentidos tanto así que incluso dejé de respirar por su proximidad. Realmente no sé qué fue lo que me hizo girar la cara a tiempo pero lo agradecí tremendamente. Sus labios entreabiertos terminaron por ejercer una suave presión sobre mi mejilla. Un cosquilleo corrió por mi columna como respuesta al contacto. Traté de no demostrar lo mucho que me había afectado y no lo conseguí. Mi propio cuerpo estaba traicionándome y eso me molestaba.

_No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires._

Él no se había movido. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mí, tal vez oliéndome. Él solía decirme lo mucho que le gustaba cómo olía. Bromeaba conmigo asegurándome que lo había vuelto adicto y que necesitaba una línea más de mí. Éramos ridículos. Dolió recordar todo eso y por un corto segundo, lo eché muchísimo de menos.

Luego, la cordura volvió a mí. No, no iba a cometer ninguna tontería. Yo no podía seguir haciéndome esto. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empujé aunque sin mucha fuerza. De todas maneras, él retrocedió unos pasos. Traté de no mirarlo pero fallé y terminé topándome con sus ojos. Su desconcierto era evidente. ¿De verdad creía que todo podía arreglarse así de fácil?

Salté de la encimera y me alejé lo más que pude dentro de los límites de la cocina. Estaba tentándome pero yo era fuerte. Tenía que conseguir esto.

- No puedo - susurré de espaldas a él. No estaba segura si estaba diciéndomelo a mí misma o a él. Realmente no me importaba mucho, solo necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. - No puedo perdonarte. Yo...no puedo hacerlo.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Eché un vistazo para asegurarme que no me había dejado sola. No era así, él se había quedado rígido, como entumecido, parado en medio de la habitación. Estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida. No lograba entenderlo.

- Y no eches a perder lo que tienes ahora por algo que ya fue y que no valió la pena

_Estocada final_

Estaba matándome a mí misma con cada cosa que decía. Todo se me había salido de control y me encontraba tan desesperada por hallar una forma de ponerle fin que no me importaba destruirme en el camino.

Estaba por irme cuando su voz me detuvo.

- ¿De verdad es tan difícil? - bajó la mirada al sobre de sopa y se entretuvo batallando para abrirlo. Un aplastante silencio se apoderó del momento. Yo solo me quedé ahí dándole vueltas a sus palabras. No les encontraba ningún sentido. - Porque tu también te equivocaste y yo...

- Dime qué día es hoy, Edward

Mi tono de voz era demandante, seguro, lo opuesto a como me estaba sintiendo en realidad. Cerré mis manos en puños al darme cuenta que podía esperar todo lo que quisiera pero no obtendría una respuesta que lo suficientemente buena.

Edward se volteó para verter el bloque de fideos en la olla. Los músculos de su espalda estaban muy marcados. Lo observé estirarse para tomar una cuchara y agitarla en su interior para separar un poco la pasta.

Él de verdad estaba pensándolo demasiado.

No podía ser pero era.

- 23 de diciembre

- ¿Y mañana?

Edward levantó una ceja a modo de interrogante. Tenía esa cara de _¿qué mierda te pasa?_ que yo tanto odiaba.

- 24

Su respuesta había sido automática. Luego se había vuelto a girar para añadir el saborizante.

- ¿Nada más?

No iba a irme sin darle su jodida respuesta.

- ¿Es Nochebuena?

Resoplé enojada por su actitud. Él sabía muy bien a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

- Sigues siendo el mismo, es por eso que no puedo perdonarte - le dije, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. No tenía idea de por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo.

- Eso no es cierto - refutó dando dos zancadas en mi dirección, con intenciones de cogerme de los brazos.

- ¡No me toques!

Mi grito no había sido ni eso, me había salido más como un ruego lastimero.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro. Parecía un animal enjaulado.

- ¡Es que esto no es justo, Bella!

- ¿Justo? - pregunté provocando que se detuviera. Ahora fui yo la que se acercó a él. - ¿Tú? ¿Tú de todas las personas me dices a mí que _esto_ no es justo? ¿Tú, Edward Cullen? - pinché su pecho con el dedo cuando la distancia entre nosotros se tornó inexistente. Él me miró cinco segundos antes de agachar la cabeza. No sé que cara traía yo pero no debía ser una muy buena. - Dime cómo mierda lo haces

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dime cómo mierda consigues herirme cada vez que me ves

- Yo...

Edward odiaba que lo interrumpiera pero la verdad es que no podía importarme menos.- La noche del veintitrés tú no llegaste a dormir - Estaba hablando de nuestro último año juntos.

- Bella, te dije cientos de veces que me ofrecieron un turno extra en el hospital - replicó rápidamente, con cierto fastidio. Sí, me lo había repetido muchísimo pero para mí eso no era suficiente. Edward me cogió de los antebrazos en un descuido. Mi única reacción fue removerme para intentar zafarme.

- Pues esa noche estuviste en el hospital equivocado - susurré con los dientes apretados. Logré liberarme y empecé a empujarlo con más fuerza. Él no hizo ningún intento por defenderse. - ¡Tú tenías que estar conmigo, Edward! - le reclamé. No era hasta hoy que por fin lo hacía. Lo golpeé en el pecho insistentemente de la rabia que tenía contenida y que me había estado carcomiendo todo este tiempo. - No tenías que estar al otro lado de la ciudad, jugando a ser el héroe del resto

- Bella... -

Edward me abrazó fuertemente, soportando mis violentas sacudidas. Su piel estaba helada pero eso parecía no molestarle.

- No me toques - repetí débilmente pero él no me hizo caso. No luché más porque la verdad era que ansiaba que alguien me sostuviera. Lo único extraño era que ya no estaba tan segura que quisiera que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

Sentí su nariz rozar mis cabellos. Ese simple gesto activó una alarma en mi cabeza, llevándome a la Nochebuena de hace dos años atrás que irónicamente no había tenido nada de buena. Yo había sido internada el 23 y él había llegado demasiado tarde. Rememorar aquella noche dolió muchísimo más que cualquier cosa que hubiese recordado desde nuestro reencuentro. - Era tu bebé también

Lo pude sentir tensarse por mis palabras así que supe que sí me había escuchado. Aproveché el momento para empujarlo lejos de mí. Le di la espalda y me abracé a mí misma, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza. Esa sensación de vacío, de pérdida, que yo tan bien conocía amenazaba con acabar conmigo de una vez por todas.

- No vuelvas a to-car-me - le dije antes de caminar hacia la salida, sin nadie siguiéndome. Que se jodiera Rose y Renee, que se jodiera el mundo entero. Tenía que pensar en mí. Si no salía pronto de ahí, estaría acabada.

Pensaba volver al hotel y encerrarme a esperar a Jasper. Mi improvisado y defectuoso plan se echó a perder cuando Rosalie me llamó desde arriba de las escalera, justo cuando yo ya tenía una mano en la manija de la puerta. - ¿Ya te vas?

Palidecí al escucharla. No sabía cuánto había oído de nuestra conversación y si bien, ella se encontraba bastante lejos, yo no tenía idea qué tan fuerte habíamos hablado. Solo cuando noté su sonrisa triste supe que no, que ella seguía sin estar al corriente de nada. Vale, mi hermana y yo éramos poco más que simples conocidas pero estaba segura que si se enteraba de mi historia con Edward, ella no se lo tomaría nada bien. Ayer habíamos podido hablar un poco y me había quedado bastante claro lo posesiva que era con Edward. Tenían una relación media rara pero realmente dudaba que fuera más enfermiza que la mía con él.

- Cariño, yo le dije que estabas enferma - Edward se materializó de la nada dándome un buen susto. De acuerdo, era imposible que se hubiera aparecido de la nada pero sí se había movido con bastante sigilo. Lo observé encogerse de hombros y luego subir hasta donde ella. - Te he hecho una sopa, regresa a la cama y te la llevo en un minuto - agregó acariciándole la mejilla. Bajé mi mirada hacia mis zapatillas, incómoda.

- Mi amor, habíamos quedado en salir al centro comercial - respondió ella con voz rasposa.

- Rose, está bien. No estás como para ir a dar vueltas con este frío - intervine tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Jasper tenía razón, había hecho el viaje por gusto. Mamá no daba señales de vida y Rosalie y yo juntas no era una muy buena idea. No teníamos nada en común. Bueno, _casi_ nada en común. Hubiera preferido que no fuera nada en vez de tenerlo a _él_ en común. - Y yo le prometí a Jasper que pasaríamos la tarde juntos. Vendremos en la noche, no te preocupes - me anticipé cuando iba a interrumpirme.

Me despedí de ellos con un gesto con la mano y salí pitando de la casa. Me resguardé en la cabina de la camioneta alquilada. Encendí la calefacción. Froté mis dedos para entrar más rápido en calor y me quedó unos minutos mirando la fachada. La pintura de la casa estaba un poco descolorida. El barrio en el que estaba ubicada seguía siendo tranquilo y silencioso. La quietud del lugar estaba poniéndome de los nervios así que me apresuré a arrancar.

Prendí la radio. Estaban tocando una canción de Radiohead. Suspiré al identificarla. Cuando estaba más allá de mitad de camino, me entró una llamada a mi móvil. Contesté sin fijarme en el número, convencida de que era Jasper.

- Jazz, ya estoy yendo para allá. No seas histérico y mándame un beso - lo fastidié. Fruncí el ceño al no escucharlo quejarse de inmediato. En lugar de eso, un pitido me indicó que la llamada había sido cortada. Estacioné a un lado de la vereda y revisé mi historial de llamadas. No había sido Jasper sino un número privado.

Opté por marcarle a mi amigo.

_- Princesa, estaba a punto de llamarte. Casi he muerto, estas han sido las horas más aburridas de mi vida. Esos tíos eran unos imbéciles pero ya me han liberado_

Si Jasper no era... vale, ya sabía quién había sido. Él aún recordaba mi número. Yo no lo había cambiado después de nuestra separación. Por mucho tiempo, había esperado que él intentara hablarme pero tal como me lo había dicho la noche anterior en el club, esa nunca fue su intención.

_- ¿Bella?_

_- _Perdón, Jazz. Estaba un poco distraída. ¿Que decías?

_- Nada, solo insultaba a los inversionistas de papá. Y te apuesto que ahora mismo, están detrás de mí _

Me reí al escucharlo, relajando mi postura. Descansé mis manos en el timón. - ¿Entonces ya eres mío?

- _Siempre_ - declaró con naturalidad, haciéndome reír una vez más.

- ¿Nos encontramos en el hotel ?

_- Claro, en 10 estoy ahí_

Yo tardé quince minutos más en llegar. Subí corriendo a la habitación solo para encontrarme con la puerta cerrada. El resentido de Jasper me dejó fuera otros diez más por mi tardanza. Él había cambiado su ropa formal por unos jeans y un sweater negro de cuello alto y aunque no había ni un puto rayo de sol, los dos salimos usando gorras.

- Se me han congelado los pezones - dijo Jazz con una risa apenas nos sentamos en una de las mesas de un pequeño restaurante. Había sido mi idea ira a pie. Me reí al darme cuenta que él no mentía, podía verlo a través de su ropa. Me paré para cambiarme de sitio y me deslié a su lado.

Una camarera se acercó a tomar nuestra orden, totalmente indiferente y tan rápido como apareció, se retiró.

Jazz trató de calentar sus manos exhalando contra ellas y yo aproveché su distracción para abrazarlo como una lapa. Él solo rió entre dientes.

- ¿Mal día?

Asentí con la cabeza al desconfiar de mi voz.

- Eso apesta - susurró. - ¿Quieres hablarlo? - Negué con lentitud contra su cuerpo. - Bueno, está bien - Le di un suave apretón a modo de agradecimiento. - Puedes decir algo? Me siento raro hablando yo solo

Reí suavemente en respuesta. Tomé aire y esperé.

- Edward me pidió perdón

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que no - ahora que lo repetía, sonaba un poco diferente. - Le dije que no podía perdonarlo y que él debió estar cuando perdí al bebé

Jasper guardó silencio un minuto. Luego me dio un beso en la cabeza. - Tal vez deberías intentarlo

Lo miré como si le hubiera salido una nueva cabeza cuando mi cerebro procesó las palabras. - ¿Sabes, Jazz? A veces no te entiendo. Tú lo odias pero luego quieres que me arregle con él

Alcé la cara para mirarlo. El extremo de su labio izquierdo estaba ligeramente alzado, en una especie de incipiente sonrisa. - Yo soy estúpido

Otra camarera se acercó en ese momento con nuestros platos. Al parecer,la primera ya había tenido suficiente de nosotros. Era gracioso. Comimos durante un rato en silencio.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Uhm? - respondí aún con la boca llena. Jazz y yo éramos un poco marranos. - ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper jugó con sus fideos antes de seguir. Era extraño que tardara tanto en hablar pero no lo presioné.

- Yo sé que tú... que tú... - asentí sin entender a donde quería llegar solo para darle ánimos. - Olvídalo

- No, ya empezaste

Jazz empujó su plato a un lado y me miró intensamente. Sus ojos me pedían disculpas anticipadas por lo que me iba a preguntar. - Yo solo me preguntaba si crees que algún día tú vas a poder disfrutar navidad sin recordar... ya sabes, lo que pasó

Yo también dejé de comer. - Probablemente no. No, no lo creo.

Jasper dirigió su mirada hacia mi plato pero no me dijo nada. Solo apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa. - ¿Y alguna vez has pensado en ...ya sabes? Ya sabes... No sabes - terminó rindiéndose al notar que yo no le entendía ni un carajo.

- No, la verdad es que no lo sé - contesté con una pequeña risa. - ¿Pensado en qué?

- En intentarlo de nuevo - escupió sin detenerse, encadenando las palabras. - Tener un bebé y eso

Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Con Edward?

- No...no sé

- ¿Estás proponiéndote como mi respaldo? - bromeé para acabar ya con el asunto. - Porque todavía me quedan 17 años para llegar a los cuarenta.

Jasper se carcajeó en respuesta, pillando que daba por terminado ese rollo. - Nah, todavía creo que Mike tiene una posibilidad.

- ¿Quién?

- Mike, el de recursos humanos - explicó con fingido enojo. Recordé la conversación de hace unos días y tuve que rodarle los ojos. - Quien por cierto me llamó hoy. Se ofreció a venir una semana cuando accidentalmente le mencioné que tú estabas aquí conmigo - añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. Quise matarlo. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estudiaron juntos durante el bachillerato?

Me encogí de hombros en contestación. - No sé, no me pareció importante. Ni siquiera era mi amigo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no me has contado mucho de eso

- ¡Que mentira! - chillé en acusación. - Te he hablado de Alice...

- Y lo perfecta que hubiera sido para mí - completó él. Vale, tal vez sí se lo había repetido un montón de veces

Me encogí en mi sitio. - Bueno, ella era mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta

- ¿La extrañas mucho?

- Demasiado. Es por eso que odio que manejes borracho... Tengo miedo que te pase lo mismo. Aparte, tú estás prácticamente prohibido de tomar alcohol por tu medicación - le recordé entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? - preguntó aunque sin darme tiempo de responder. - Ir a visitarla la próxima vez que vayamos a Forks, tal vez podemos llevarle unas flores o algo parecido

Sonreí con tristeza porque eso era lo máximo que podía hacer por ella ahora: ir al cementerio - Vale

- ¿Terminaste? - apuntó mi plato a la mitad.

- Ya no tengo hambre

- De acuerdo, yo tampoco. Vamos a por mi regalo - declaró parándose de un salto. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. Dejó unos billetes en la mesa y abandonamos el local.

Era nuestra tradición de todos los veintitres recorrer juntos las tiendas, incluso durante el tiempo en el que yo estaba con Edward. A él no le molestaba porque se pasaba el día o en la biblioteca o en el hospital y regresaba para la cena que era cuando nos quedábamos los dos solos.

Eso nos dejaba bastante tiempo libre a Jasper y a mí. Era por eso que recorríamos cualquier centro comercial y entrábamos a todas las tiendas que más nos gustaban. Cada uno tenía que estar atento a las reacciones del otro y fijarse en qué cosas eran los potenciales regalos perfectos. Luego nos separábamos y hacíamos el mismo recorrido por nuestra cuenta, comprando para el otro lo que creíamos que más le había gustado. El primer año, yo lo había hecho bastante mal porque todavía no conseguía distinguir la mirada de burla de Jazz de la de anhelo. Él se enorgullecía de no haber fallado ni un solo año.

Nos entretuvimos hasta tarde visitando distintos lugares. A las cinco y media, nos dividimos. Teníamos solo un par de horas antes de ir a la cena de mamá. Hice envolver los regalos de Jasper y me reuní con él en una de las fuentes del centro. Él también traía varios paquetes. Generalmente, no me gustaba recibir cosas pero de esta forma, lo veía más como un juego. Volvimos al hotel para cambiarnos y dejar nuestros regalos. No íbamos a intercambiarlos en frente de todos, eso era algo entre nosotros.

Me duché en diez minutos y obligué a Jasper a bañarse en el mismo tiempo. Iríamos solo un rato y luego volveríamos a nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos, ya la cena estaba en la mesa. Lucía demasiado perfecta como para ser casera. Habían seis puestos porque Phil también estaba ahí.

- ¿No vas a probar el cerdo? - preguntó el novio de mamá.

- No, lo siento. Yo no como carne.

- ¿Por qué? - Edward desvió la mirada apenas lanzó su pregunta.

- Mr. No-Veo-Lo-Obvio, somos vegetarianos - respondió Jazz.

Renee lo miró sorprendida para luego dirigirse a mí. - Pero si tu amabas las hamburguesas.

- El neurólogo de Jasper le prohibió las carnes rojas. Para hacérselo más fácil, yo también decidí seguir la dieta y luego, nos dimos cuenta que podíamos dejarla por completo.

- Eso es lindo, Bells - comentó mi hermana con una media sonrisa.

- O demasiado sumiso - refutó Edward

- Jódete, Cullen - dijo Jasper

- Chicos, es casi navidad - pidió mamá.

La cena pasó sin más improvistos. No se respiraba pura calma pero el ambiente no era tan malo. Luego de terminar de comer, nos fuimos a la sala. Phil prendió la chimenea y nos desparramamos en los muebles. Renee quería cantar villancicos pero nadie le hizo caso. Ya no teníamos cinco años pero ella se había quedado un poco desfasada en el tiempo.

La mayor parte de la noche me la pasé con Jasper. Después de su intento fallido por hacernos hacer algo tradicional, mamá se había mantenido entretenida con su novio mientras que la gripe de Rose la mantenía un poco somnolienta. Edward casi ni nos miraba pero me dio un tremendo susto cuando me siguió al baño.

- Así que por él si cambias - demandó apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué? - apenas pregunté me di cuenta que se refería al incidente de la cena. - Edward...

- Tú tampoco eras perfecta, Bella aunque creas lo contrario


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas, decidí subir hoy porque me voy a desaparecer un par de semanas de ff. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me encanta escuchar lo que piensan. **Un rw te puede cambiar el día, créanlo **

**Capítulo VII**

- ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso? - le pregunté de vuelta. No iba a quedarme callada más tiempo. - ¿A qué estás jugando, Edward? Porque ahora mismo siento como si estuviéramos jugando al gato y al ratón.

Él se apoyó contra la pared, con un brazo extendido en la contraria. No había forma que yo pudiera pasar sin que él no tuviera la oportunidad de atraparme.

Suspiré frustrada al no saber lo que quería. Eso era lo peor de todo, no saber. - Te dije que no me tocaras más - siseé cuando alcanzó una de mis manos. La retiré lo más rápido que pude y di un paso hacia atrás por impulso. Estaba invadiendo mi espacio. Sus ojos relampaguearon con molestia tras mi distanciamiento.

- Porque es la verdad - habló. Parpadeé confundida hasta que recordé mi pregunta. - Tú me culpas a mí de todo y las cosas no fueron así

- Por supuesto que no. No soy estúpida, Edward. Lo nuestro no tenía por qué morir con el bebé. Fuimos los dos los que matamos nuestra relación...

- ¿Me vas a decir que no terminaste conmigo por cómo me porté desde que me dijiste que tenías un retraso?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundida. Había dejado de escucharlo en cuanto oí la palabra terminar. Sacudí la cabeza en un ridículo intento por aclarar un poco mi mente. ¿Qué estaba hablando? - Edward, yo nunca te dejé

- ¿Ves? Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo. Yo tampoco te dejé, Bella... Estaba trabajando

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que él no había entendido lo que yo había querido decir. - No, no... no estoy hablando de eso. Solo te estoy tratando de decir que yo no terminé contigo... Nunca

- Pero ... - se detuvo unos segundos, con la mirada perdida. Seguramente estaba intentando recordar fielmente lo que nos habíamos dicho aquel 25 de diciembre. - Tú...tú me dijiste que no querías verme

- Sí, no quería verte en _ese _momento porque no sé... ni siquiera soportaba que estuvieras en la misma habitación. Por más ridículo que suene, nosotros no estábamos pasando por lo mismo. Tú nunca lo quisiste y yo...sí. Te dije que te fueras del hospital, no de casa- susurré, recordando cómo lo había botado a gritos desde donde me encontraba, tumbada en una cama, vistiendo una de esas horribles batas de hospital. - Yo te odié ese día... te odié muchísimo... y ahora mismo, estoy empezando a sentir lo mismo así que déjame regresar donde el resto.

- No, tú no puedes simplemente decirme todas estas cosas y salir caminando como si nada

Él estaba hablando en serio y a pesar que estábamos a menos de 0 º F, había empezado a sudar profusamente. - Este no es lugar ni el momento

En respuesta, él me jaló hasta meternos en una de las habitaciones. Era una de las de invitados. Había una gran cama cubierta por un edredón azul que llegaba hasta el piso. - ¿Y ahora?

- No sé que quieres que te diga, Edward. Estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo esto. Has lo que quieras. Dime qué quieres de mí y yo lo hago, solo dame una puta salida. ¿Quieres que vaya donde Rose y le diga todo? Si es eso tanto lo que te preocupa...

- No es eso

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando que agregara algo más pero no lo hizo. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé qué hacer - Clavó los ojos en el suelo.

- Entonces deja las cosas como están- le dije. - Esto no cambia nada. Vas a casarte con mi hermana. Tú has seguido con tu vida y yo estoy bien con eso - No sé por qué no pude mentir que yo también lo había hecho.

- No, esto cambia mucho

- ¿Edward? ¿Amor?

Los dos nos congelamos al oír la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos. Sus pasos se acercaban ruidosamente. No estaba usando tacos esta vez pero sus pisadas era pesadas. Edward se tensó y miró a todos lados en busca de una salida. ¿Cómo íbamos a explicar el estar encerrados aquí solos? Él retuvo la puerta, dándome unos segundos para refugiarme dentro del armario. Me senté en el suelo de este tratando de hacerme lo más pequeña posible y esperé. Tenía que hacerlo, no podría salir sin que ella me viera.

- ¿Ed, estás ahí?

Él aclaró su garganta antes de contestar. - Eh, sí - Oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y contuve la respiración en respuesta. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantaría en ese plan.

Mi escondite era bastante incómodo y oscuro, ni un solo haz de luz lo penetraba. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón contra estas tratando de acomodarme mejor. No sabía cuánto tardarían pero realmente esperaba que él encontrara la forma de sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.

- Amor, estaba buscándote.

Sus voces podían escucharse perfectamente.

- Lo siento, Rose. Necesitaba alejarme un poco - mintió él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Solo se oía una especie de roce y otros cuantos sonidos que no conseguía identificar.

- Ed, hace mucho que ...

- Rose, aquí no

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Aunque no podía ver nada, igual me sentía una condenada voyeur. Me dieron unas ganas muy fuertes de vomitar pero logré contener mi estómago.

- Mi amor, te necesito...

- Rosalie, te he dicho que no - respondió cortante.

- ¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Edward?

- ¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! No tengo ganas, eso es todo

¿No tengo ganas? Qué mierda iba mal con él. Qué clase de respuesta era esa.

Solo se oyó un portazo como contestación. Supuse que era Rosalie. De todas formas, aguardé en mi sitio sin moverme. No podía arriesgarme. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Él miró hacia abajo, directo a mis ojos. Me dio la mano pero la rechacé y me incorporé por mi propia cuenta.

- Basta de todo esto - pedí apuntando en todas direcciones refiriéndome al enredo en el que se habían convertido nuestras vidas. - Solo déjame tranquila, yo haré lo mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza. - Yo quiero respuestas

- Ya te di todo lo que tenía - le dije pasando por su lado.

- Anda hoy a mi departamento a las 11. Está a dos cuadras de tu hotel. Te mandaré la dirección a tu móvil.

Lo dejé ahí y seguí mi camino hacia la sala. Mamá seguía entretenida con Phil, mirando algo en su laptop que cargaba en su regazo. Jazz estaba desparramado en uno de los sofás. Apenas me vio, palmeó el asiento a su lado, llamándome. Me apresuré a llegar hacia él. Iba a preguntar por Rosalie pero justo entró desde la cocina con un bol de pop corn.

Mi hermana se sentó en uno de los sillones de uno y fijó su vista en el televisor.

- ¿Todo bien? - susurró Jasper contra mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Sí

Un timbre desconocido sonó rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Era el celular de Phil.

- Phil Dwyer - saludó automáticamente. Me causó un poco de gracia su forma de contestar. En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación, distrayéndome. Dejé de prestarle atención a la conversación del novio de mamá y lo seguí con la mirada. Él no se detuvo hasta que llegó donde Rosalie. Se sentó en el apoya brazos del sofá y se inclinó para murmurar algunas cuantas cosas en su oído. Me resultó imposible escucharlo pero la la cara de Rose pasó del enojo a una más serena en cuestión de segundos. Dejó sus pose fría del comienzo para dar lugar a una mucho más cálida e incluso se hizo a un lado para que los dos entraran en el sillón. Dejé de observarlos para fijarme de nuevo en Phil, quien hablaba enérgicamente con alguien al otro lado de la línea. - Papá, sí... no, no voy a ir a casa. Te dije que pasaría navidad en otro lado... No, no lo he olvidado...No voy a dejarlo esperando... sí, ya sé que llega en el vuelo de las 2... Tío Robert no es tan quejica como tú... Sí, adiós.

- ¿Robert? ¿Robert Dwyer? - pregunté en voz alta sin querer. La expresión de horror de mamá era impagable pero duró apenas tres segundos.

Phil me miró ceñudo. - Sí, ¿lo conoces?

¿Estaba permitida de decir que sí? Miré en dirección a Rose. Tanto ella como Edward aguardaban atentos por mis respuesta. Edward tenía de nuevo esa expresión de molestia absoluta.

Me encogí de hombros y me acurruqué al lado de Jasper. - Tal vez es solo un homónimo.

- Bueno, mi tío es abogado. Tiene 48 años. Es alto, de ojos cafés, pelo ondulado y un poco canoso. ¿Coincide con el tuyo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿De dónde viene?

¿California?

- California

La descripción encajaba perfectamente pero incluso sin ella, por la cara de Renee ya me había quedado bastante claro. Pedí ayuda a Rose de nuevo pero ella me miró como a un bicho raro. No podía ser que no se acordara de Robert ni un poco. Ella tenía diez cuando Robert terminó con mamá. Edward no dijo nada, solo me miraba fijamente, matándome con la mirada.

- Creo que me he equivocado. No suena como el mismo - mentí. Jasper pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me jaló a su cuerpo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Mamá se removía incómoda en su lugar cada tanto. Luego se puso a revisar lo que había en su computadora portátil. De un momento a otro, soltó un gritito.

- ¡Bella, te tengo una sorpresa! Acaban de confirmármelo

- ¿Ah? - pregunté desorientada, había estado a punto de quedarme dormida gracias al calor del cuerpo de mi amigo. Alcé los ojos para mirarlo pero él solo rió entre dientes. Jazz sabía de qué se trataba. Por su reacción, podía ser que fuera algo realmente bueno. No sabía que esperar. La última sorpresa que me había dado Renee había sido la próxima boda de Rose. No creía estar de ánimos para otra más.

- Charlie llega mañana - dijo alegremente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, hablé con tu papá apenas llegaste y me dijo que volaría para Nochebuena.

- Eso es...- no supe qué decir. Charlie y yo éramos bastante parecidos y nos habíamos unido de una manera muy especial desde mi ruptura con Edward. Teníamos una buena relación a pesar que no nos veíamos mucho. - Gracias - dije sinceramente.

Sin embargo, la noticia de la llegada de papá modificaba ligeramente mis planes. Después de mis últimos enfrentamientos con Edward, había decidido marcharme cuanto antes. Es más, iba hablarlo con Jasper en cuanto estuviéramos de vuelta al hotel. Ahora, le pediría que nos quedáramos el mismo tiempo que Charlie. Tal vez incluso podríamos regresar a Forks con él. Podía apostar que papá no se quedaría más de tres días.

- ¿A qué hora llega?

- A las siete - respondió mamá, fijándose en la pantalla de la laptop. - Sería gracioso que también se hospedara en su mismo hotel, Charlie en The Charles. - bromeó ella. Yo estaba demasiado emocionado como para hacerle caso.

- Jazz tenemos que pasar por él - le dije a mi amigo. Él asintió sonriente. Charlie y Jasper se llevaban bien. Papá no había vuelto a amenazarlo desde que entendió que nosotros solo éramos buenos amigos. - Nosotros ya nos vamos, no quiero quedarme dormida.

Me paré con rapidez y me despedí de todos de igual forma. Prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta. Jasper me seguía un par de pasos más atrás, divertido por mi arranque de entusiasmo.

Volvimos al hotel muy rápido. Las calles estaban vacías a pesar de las fiestas. Le dije a Jasper que quería bajar un rato a la piscina. Él accedió y me avisó que me había echado un traje de baño en mi maleta sin que me diera cuenta. Tomé una ducha y me lo puse. Para cuando salí al cuarto, Jasper ya estaba dormido. Estaba tan cansado que había caído rendido en cuanto se tumbó a la cama. De todas maneras, decidí ir a nadar un rato. El frío era horroroso pero sabía que no podría dormir si no me relajaba un poco. Mis músculos me dolían por toda la tensión del día. A pesar que no era muy tarde, la piscina estaba prácticamente vacía.

Estuve nadando libremente hasta que saqué la cabeza del agua y lo noté. Estaba parado al lado de la silla en la que había dejado mis cosas. Su mirada seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Me apresuré en salir de la piscina para ir a su encuentro. Estaba completamente empapada. Iba a tomar mi toalla pero él se me adelantó y me envolvió con ella. Lo miré extrañada y apreté la toalla más contra mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté. Él se sentó en el borde de la silla en la que descansaba mi bolso, tirando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Yo me puse frente a él, enfrentándolo.

- Sabía que no irías a verme así que vine yo - contestó con naturalidad.

- ¿Y no pensaste que si yo no iba era porque no quería? - contraataqué. Él suspiró exageradamente.

- ¿Puedes sentarte un minuto?

- No - respondí dándole la espalda y dejando la toalla a un lado.

- ¿Quién es ese Robert Dwyer?

¿Celos? ¿Era en serio? Lo miré de soslayo, poniéndome de perfil - Nadie

No era nadie que a él le importara.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Él no insistió más en el asunto.

- Todavía lo tienes - dijo de repente. La silla chirrió cuando él se paró. Se acercó a mí y descubrió mi piel, corriendo hacia un lado la tela del bikini. Trazó con sus dedos las letras y pude ver como las pronunciaba en silencio. EJ - La "E" es por mí y la J me imagino que por el imbécil de Jasper.

- Te equivocas - contesté mirando hacia otro lado. Él todavía no quitaba sus manos de mi tatuaje. - Sí, la E fue por ti pero luego, por unos meses...por unas doce semanas, tú pasaste a segundo plano para mí. Tu letra dejó des ser tuya. Esa E y esa J son por Edward Jr.

- Bella - me llamó con voz suave. Yo me negué a responder. - ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

En cuanto lo dijo, me giré con violencia a encararlo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿A ti? - Él asintió con la mandíbula tensa. - No, solo una vez te tuve miedo...cuando me pediste que no lo tuviera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

- Tienes razón. Fue estúpido de mi parte hacerlo - dijo dejando caer su mano. De todas formas, esa zona de mi piel quedó ardiendo por el contacto. Él se alejó de mi lado, regresando sobre sus pasos para tomar asiento en el borde de la silla donde yo había dejado un par de cosas antes de sumergirme en el agua.

- Estúpido, egoísta y...

No tenía pensado hablar pero escucharlo minimizar las cosas de esa manera me había llevado a hacerlo sin darle más vueltas.

- Lo sé - me cortó, despeinándose los cabellos en ese gesto nervioso que yo tan bien conocía. Cuatro años juntos me habían permitido desarrollar la capacidad de identificar cada uno de sus movimientos. - Yo lo sé, Bella... Te juro que lo sé - dijo alzando los ojos. Todo el poder de su mirada cayó sobre mí, dejándome sin aire. Pero esta vez había algo ahí que no había visto hasta ahora y que no lograba entender. - Yo sé que te perdí un poco esa noche ... cuando te pedí que no lo tuvieras. Yo solo estaba tan asustado. Ser papá...

- No estaba en tus planes - completé por él cuando se quedó callado, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Edward desvió la mirada pero no lo desmintió. No tenía caso hacerlo. Los dos lo sabíamos y era por eso mismo que estábamos completamente ahogados en un apabullante silencio. Algunos cuantos recuerdos cruzaron por mi mente mientras observaba al único hombre que había amado y con el que tanto daño nos habíamos hecho... El hombre que iba a casarse con mi hermana. Un hombre comprometido que buscaba en medio de la noche a su ex novia que no había visto en años.

- No le veo el punto a esto - susurré.

Edward volvió a mirarme, con esa intensidad que solo él conseguía, mostrándose sorprendido por mis palabras. Yo era consciente que nada bueno podía salir de esto pero una cosa era reconocerlo y otra totalmente distinta era hacer algo al respecto. Porque sabía que él y yo juntos en un lugar apartado del resto era una mala idea pero no lograba dar ni un paso en la dirección contraria. Mis pies parecían anclados al suelo. Mi cuerpo ya ni siquiera respondía ante el frío.

- Solo... solo quédate - dijo con voz baja, cadenciosa, envolvente... - No voy a hacerte nada, te lo prometo. Solo quiero conversar contigo un rato

Algo en mí me gritaba que dijera que no, que huyera, que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Tal vez era lo poco que me quedaba de consciencia.

- Por favor - volvió a intentar al percatarse de mi falta de convencimiento. Eran muy contadas las veces que Edward pedía las cosas. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a ordenar que resultaba raro cuando no lo hacía. - Si digo o hago algo mal o que te moleste, tú puedes irte y te prometo que no te molesto más.

No sé por qué esa posibilidad no me entusiasmaba mucho. Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, algo en mí se rehusaba a dejarlo ir y hablar un momento era algo que podía concederle.

Solo como precaución, evité mirarlo y fijé mi vista en el agua. Estaba tranquila pues solo unas pequeñas ondas se formaban en la superficie.

- ¿Conversar? - pregunté con duda. Él musitó un suave sí en respuesta menos de diez segundos después. Asentí pensativa mientras procesaba su pedido. - ¿Por qué ahora?

Tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle y él seguramente tenía otras tantas para hacerme a mí pero en ese momento, solo se me ocurrió una. ¿Por qué ahora? Habíamos tenido tiempo. Bueno, al parecer él no tanto. De acuerdo al interrogatorio de la otra noche, él había estado soltero apenas un par de meses antes de comenzar lo que fuera que empezó con mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tú lo dijiste - respondí, frustrada por sus evasivas. - Anoche me dejaste bien claro que si tù lo hubieras querido, habrías podido ubicarme. Tú sabías que no me había mudado y que seguía viviendo en nuestra casa - expliqué al notar su confusión. - Tú sabías donde yo estaba, si tanto querías hablar podías haber ido a buscarme. Yo nunca supe a donde te fuiste, no tenia forma de comunicarme contigo.

- Eso no es así...

- Cállate, Edward. Solo cállate - espeté volteando a mirarlo. Él lo hizo sin protestar. - ¿A quién jodidos se supone que tenía que preguntárselo? Solo éramos tú y yo... y tu único amigo era Jasper...

- Ni lo menciones - masculló, interrumpiéndome otra vez.

En un arranque de coraje, me acerqué hasta él. - ¿Por qué eres así? - le increpé. - Lo nuestro se acabó, no eres nadie para hacerme esta clase de...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me vieron la cara de estúpido?

Ninguno dejaba hablar al otro. Cada vez que uno lo intentaba, era cortado por alguna pregunta demandante. Teníamos tanto pendiente que los dos estábamos desesperados por obtener cualquier cosa del otro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Bella? - volvió a preguntar, con el rostro ensombrecido.

- No sé a qué te refieres - respondí. Ese cambio suyo de actitud estaba completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué me había perdido?

Una risa amarga se le escapó apenas terminé de hablar. Esperó unos segundos más antes de explicarse. - O sea que estas intentando decirme que fue después que rompiste conmigo que recién te diste cuenta que era a él a quien de verdad querías ¿Es eso lo que quieres que crea?

Sentí como si un kilo de piedras me hubiera caído encima en cuanto capté lo que estaba sugiriendo. ¿Qué había pasado para que llegara esa conclusión? Su mente debía estar trabajando de una manera muy retorcido para siquiera considerarlo.

Di unos pasos más en su dirección antes de replicar. - Edward, entiende de una puta vez que yo nunca terminé contigo - le dije enojada. Luego, recordé que estaba pasando por alto algo mucho más importante. Una acusación desesperada que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Jasper y yo? - ¿Quien rayos eres? - conseguí preguntarle. Estaba tan agotada que no podía aspirar a más. - Tú no eres mi Edward - Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde. Era estúpido porque yo misma había establecido la diferencia. Él ya no era nada mío.

Cuando la comprensión me golpeó, tuve suficiente como para irme.

- Es cierto - dijo cuando pasé por su lado, haciéndome detenerme. - Ya no lo soy y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Me giré sobre mi lugar al escucharlo. Decía cosas que me confundían. Por un lado, me acusaba de haberlo engañado con su mejor amigo y por otro, insinuaba que lamentaba no estar más conmigo. Todo era tan contradictorio y dañino.

- Cuando te vi en casa de Renee - empezó diciendo, llamando nuevamente mi atención. - yo no podía creerlo - completó mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. Lo observé ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia mí. Mis piernas no respondían así que no conseguí alejarme a tiempo. - Estuve a punto de volverme loco. Rose... ella no suele hablar mucho de ti y cuando lo hace...bueno, cuando lo hacía, nunca mencionaba tu nombre. No lo dijo ni una sola vez - murmuró. - Yo... no sé, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia. No esperaba verte aquí y mucho menos que estuvieras emparentada con ella. Ya sabes... tú eres Swan y ella, Hale y ustedes son tan diferentes que no hay forma de establecer la conexión - hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar. Era demasiado para ambos. - Y desde ese momento...no sé que pasó. Perdí el control de mí mismo, de todo y cada vez que intento hablarte, termino cagándola olímpicamente... No sé por qué o cómo lo hago pero créeme, no es mi intención lastimarte...Nunca lo ha sido

- Pero lo sigues haciendo - contesté testarudamente. - Y yo... creo que yo tampoco soy buena para ti - agregué a pesar de lo difícil que me resultaba admitirlo. - Hace unos cinco minutos me has acusado de traicionarte con Jasper

- No - negó con la cabeza con insistencia. No estaba segura si estaba hablándome a mí o a él mismo - Yo... tú ya lo habías hecho - susurró mirando hacia otro lado. Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. ¿Qué había hecho antes? No parecía estar pensando claramente. Luego, sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados y volvió a dirigirse a mí. - Tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí verte con Jasper

- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me fue fácil enterarme de que ahora estás con mi hermana?

Sus ojos brillaron después de mi respuesta. - ¿Eso quiere decir que aún sientes algo por mí?

- ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? - pregunté para evadir la suya. Sin embargo, su rápida réplica me dejó de piedra.

- Por supuesto - declaró con firmeza. ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? - Todas estas cosas despertaron en cuanto te vi y ahora no sé muy bien qué hacer con ello

- Parecías muy seguro de lo que ibas a hacer antes de que yo llegara - respondí únicamente. Había sonado terriblemente resentida pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Escucha, sobre lo mío con Rosalie...

- No me debes ninguna explicación - lo intercepté antes de que se pusiera a hablar de cómo se había dado cuenta que mi hermana era perfecta para él.

- Entonces tú tampoco piensas decirme cómo pasó lo de Jasper

- No, no planeo hacerlo - le dije. Eso era algo muy distinto porque entre Jazz y yo no había nada. Lo amaba profundamente pero no de la manera que él creía. - ¿Para qué, Edward? No ganaríamos nada con ello

Él asintió lentamente. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas. Estaba intranquilo y podía apostar que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo a pesar de manifestar lo contrario.

- ¿Él te hace feliz?

- Lo hace - respondí sin dudar. No mentía, Jasper me había ayudado mucho después de que Edward se marchara. Nosotros ya éramos muy buenos amigos desde antes pero ese punto marcó un cambio drástico en nuestra relación. Jasper me había ayudado a ponerme de pie de nuevo y ahora, las cosas ya no dolían tanto.

- Eso es ...

- ¿Y ella? - pregunté cuando no terminó lo que estaba diciendo.

- Yo fui feliz contigo, muy feliz... lo más feliz que he sido en mi vida - murmuró. - Y ahora no puedo creer que se haya echado a perder por una tontería - sacudió la cabeza una vez más y se tomó el pelo con cierta desesperación. Yo solo lo observaba, siguiendo cada movimiento en silencio. - Ese día, en el hospital, yo de verdad creí que no querías volver a verme nunca más en tu vida. Tenías una expresión de odio, de asco que no te había visto antes... pero ahora lo recuerdo...- dijo en voz muy baja. - Me gritaste que no me querías ahí e incluso recuerdo que dijiste que todo había acabado - iba a interrumpirlo pero él no me lo permitió. - Ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo que te referías a nuestro... a él... a ti y a mí de alguna forma pero no de manera definitiva... No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido

- Edward, basta. Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia

- ¡Joder que la tiene! - gritó él. Yo di un salto por la sorpresa. - ¡Y tienes que saber que yo volví por ti, Bella! Te juro que lo hice.

- ¿Qué?

En el preciso instante en que él iba a responderme, un hombre en traje se nos acercó. Traía uno de esos celulares con radio colgado en el cinto de su pantalón y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Los dos nos callamos inmediatamente a pesar de que era ridículo pensar que a ese hombre le interesaría saber acerca de nuestros problemas.

- Señores, voy a tener que solicitarles que me acompañen - pidió con tono aburrido. - Pasadas las once de la noche, los huéspedes ya no pueden estar en esta zona y mucho menos causar perturbaciones.- añadió mirando a Edward. Al parecer había gritado bastante fuerte

Como nos pidió que lo acompañáramos, recogí mi toalla y la eché sobre mis hombros y tomé las llaves de la habitación y mi identificación del bolso. Cuando iba a empezar a recoger el resto de mis cosas, Edward se me adelantó y las cargó por mí. El hombre nos condujo hasta el lobby y se instaló tras un mostrador.

- Habitación 707 - anuncié mostrándole mis llaves para luego extenderle mi ID. - Seguramente está bajo el nombre de Whitlock

- Whitlock - Swan - corrigió él para luego dirigirse a Edward. - ¿Usted?

- Él es un invitado - contesté al ver que Edward no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. - Le pedimos disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas, esto no va a volver a ocurrir - le dije.

El hombre asintió lentamente antes de devolverme mi documento. - De todas maneras, voy a pedirle al señor que se retire.

- Ni un jodido...

- Edward, cálmate - lo tomé del brazo apartándolo un poco. - Por favor, ya fue suficiente por hoy. No busques más problemas.

- Bella, yo todavía no he terminado...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Podemos hablarlo luego - mentí. Él me miró con duda. - Por favor

Edward accedió y se marchó gruñendo. El hombre nos miraba sin muchas ganas.

Me arrastré con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas hasta el ascensor y subí hasta mi habitación. Jasper seguía durmiendo profundamente. Estaba tumbado sobre un lado de la cama, de costado. Pasé tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para dirigirme hacia el baño. Tomé una larga ducha de agua caliente para intentar relajarme. El efecto de la piscina ya se me había pasado después de mi encuentro con Edward. La verdad era que no sabía que pensar. Habíamos hablado tanto y a la vez tan poco que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Él no había tenido problemas en admitir que todavía le pasaban cosas conmigo pero no sabía dónde nos dejaba eso. Necesitaba saber más pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo a lo que sea que pudiera encontrar. ¿Él me había ido a buscar? Al comienzo, él lo había negado. ¿Por qué ahora decía lo contrario?

Para cuando salí de la ducha, mi piel ya estaba un poco arrugada y algo roja por el calor del agua. Me puse una camiseta larga y unos pantalones de buzo como pijama, lista para acostarme. Ya era de madrugada y el vuelo de papá llegaría en unas horas y nosotros teníamos que estar ahí a tiempo. Todavía no podía creer que Charlie fuera a pasar Navidad con nosotros. Era extraño tener a toda mi familia junta de nuevo.

Miré hacia mi cama vacía y la descarté de inmediato así que me trepé en la de Jazz. Me tumbé a su lado, abrazándolo por detrás. El olor de su colonia se coló por mis fosas nasales, dándome esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Odiaba haberlo arrastrado a todo este desastre pero agradecía tenerlo aquí conmigo. Él era mi mejor amigo y lo amaba con locura. En ese momento, sintiéndome terriblemente vulnerable sin saber por qué, me puse a pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

Nos habíamos conocido en la biblioteca de la universidad, de casualidad. Yo no le había prestado atención y a las horas, ya me había olvidado por completo de él. Luego, nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, ya a través de Edward. Ellos eran amigos desde el bachillerato y cuando se fueron juntos a la universidad, alquilaron un piso para los dos. Había sido gracias a Edward que nos habíamos conocido realmente y fue también por él que nos volvimos tan cercanos. No había sido su intención causar ese acercamiento pero ese había sido el resultado. Los primeros meses de nuestra relaciòn, yo prácticamente vivía con ellos. Después, cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas entre Edward y yo, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos, dejando a Jazz solo. Edward no tenía nada de dinero pero yo contaba con el fideicomiso de mi abuela paterna, que utilizamos para empezar a pagar la casa en la que yo aún vivía y terminamos de pagar el resto con los míseros salarios de nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la mudanza, Jasper siguió viéndose con nosotros. Cuando Edward comenzó a vivir entre sus libros y el hospital, Jazz empezó a pasar más tiempo conmigo. Aunque los dos estudiaban lo mismo, él no era tan obsesivo.

Recordando esas cosas fue que me quedé dormida.

- Princesa, despierta - lo escuché llamarme mientra me movía suavemente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con los de Jasper. No sabía cómo había conseguido voltearse si yo todavía seguía aferrada a él, como una especie de mono.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? - le pregunté apenas las memorias del día anterior llegaron a mi mente. Él sonrió divertido por mi desvarío.

- ¿Qué?

Él estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

- Te quiero mucho, Jazz, te lo digo en serio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado mientras dormías? - bromeó él.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. Me desperecé lentamente, liberándolo de mi agarre. - No es nada, solo siento que a veces no te lo digo mucho

Jasper se sentó en el borde de la cama, bostezando. - No sé qué ha hecho que despiertes tan expresiva pero sabes que yo también lo hago - respondió volteándose para mirarme. - Te amo, princesa.

- Y es raro porque no he hecho más que darte problemas - me reí yo pero él no me siguió. Estaba serio. - Todo empezó cuando te quité a tu compañero de piso y después de eso, el desastre se desencadenó. Por ejemplo, fuiste tù quien tuviste que acompañarme a casi todas mis citas con la Dra. Jobs porque Edward estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a ser dios

- Bella...

- Es la verdad, Jazz. Fuiste tú quien me encontraste cuando empecé a sangrar y fuiste tú quien me llevó al hospital. Estuviste dos días enteros sin dormir solo para no dejarme sola y estuviste ahí cuando lo mío con Edward terminó. No dejaste que me hundiera en mi depresión...incluso me salvaste cuando yo...

- No lo digas

- Cuando yo intenté matarme - completé ignorándolo. Él se removió incómodo ante el recuerdo. No era algo de lo que nos gustara hablar pero yo de verdad habìa caìdo en una depresiòn tremenda y Jasper lo habìa abandonado todo para estar conmigo. - Estaba muy jodida, Jazz y tú me salvaste

- Hey, tú también me has ayudado en más de una ocasión

Tuve que reírme ante su pobre intento por compensar las cosas. Lo que yo había hecho por él no era nada comparado con lo que él había hecho por mí. - ¿Ayudarte a librarte de tus acosadoras? Si, Jazz...eso es exactamente lo mismo

Jasper se carcajeó en respuesta. - Oye, Carol sí era de temer. La vez pasada Charlotte me contó que su familia la había internado en un psiquiátrico. Dice que su padre, Marcus creo que se llamaba, estaba buscándome

- ¿En serio? - pregunté con una risa.

- Sì, ellos creían que yo podía salvarla. Están igual de locos, ella ya no tenía remedio

- Bueno, sí. Carol estaba un poco fuera de sí. - coincidí. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando se me tiró encima porque creía que tú la dejabas para estar conmigo? Ew

- Oye - se quejó. Se puso de pie y se desvistió en segundos. - No estoy tan mal - dijo apuntàndose a sí mismo.

Yo tuve que reírme pues no conseguía verlo de una manera romántica. Él me puso mala cara y luego se vistió como sea, con unos vaqueros azules desteñidos, una sudadera y su gorra de siempre.

Lo imité, poniéndome unos pantalones sueltos, un sweater negro y una de sus camisas a cuadros encima.

- O tienes una manía con mi ropa o lo que en verdad quieres es dejarme desnudo y no te atreves - bromeó él al darse cuenta de ello. - Apúrate que Charlie va a congelarse con el frío que está haciendo afuera - me apresuró echando un vistazo por la ventana. - Podemos comer algo con él luego

Bajamos rápidamente hacia recepción y entregamos las llaves. El tío de la noche anterior estaba ahí, al parecer saliendo de su turno. Me dio una mirada medio extraña, acusadora pero preferí ignorarlo. Vale, tal vez él pensaba que yo realmente tenía algo con Jasper y que estaba jugándole sucio.

Jasper manejó porque yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para avanzaren línea recta. No tardamos mucho en llegar y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta por donde se suponía que papá saldría. Media hora después, lo vimos aparecer. Llevaba una maleta más o menos grande, sorprendiéndonos pues Charlie no era de cargar muchas cosas.

- Hey, Charlie - gritó Jazz al notar que iba distraído. La cara de papá cambió a una más alegre en cuanto nos localizó. Me apresuré a llegar donde él y lo abracé. No es que yo fuera muy emotiva pero lo había extrañado bastante. Papá respondió torpemente pero me apretó con fuerza. Eso era suficiente.

- Gracias por venir, papá - le dije yo.

- Renee por fin planeó algo bien - contestó él riendo entre dientes. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas con su bigote para luego girarse donde Jazz. - Hola, muchacho - saludó dándole la mano.

- Jefe Swan - le respondió estrechándosela para luego darle un abrazo. Papá se removió un poco incómodo pero lo aceptó de buena gana. Él de verdad apreciaba a Jasper.

Después de los saludos, nos encaminamos a la salida. Papá se rehusó a que lo ayudaran con su maleta y Jazz lo entendió de inmediato.

- ¿Así que ustedes siguen sin definirse? - preguntó jocoso.

- ¡Papá! - me quejé. Unos meses después de que le aclaráramos que nosotros solo éramos amigos, él no había dejado de hacer ese tipo de bromas. ¿Quién lo entendía? Yo no

- Hija, por favor. Viajas con él, me lo has presentado a mí, se lo has presentado a Renee, tú conoces a toda su familia hasta cuatro generaciones atrás, pasas casi todo el día a su lado, prácticamente viven juntos... bueno, no sé si también dormirás con él pero eso sí es algo que prefiero no saber.

- ¡Charlie! - chillé. Miré a Jasper pero él solo sonreía. - Jazz, dile algo

- Lo siento, princesa. Tú sabes que no me meto con el jefe - se excusó.

- ¡Princesa! ¿Tú cómo le dices, Bells? ¿Príncipe? - se carcajeó papá.

Charlie siempre me molestaba por la forma en que Jasper me llamaba. Solo nosotros dos sabíamos el porqué lo hacía y la verdad era que preferíamos mantenerlo así. Era algo especial y a mí me encantaba que lo siguiera haciendo a pesar del paso del tiempo. Casi nadie lo entendía, en especial las ex novias de Jazz. Él nunca había dejado de llamarme de esa forma a pesar de que yo le había pedido que se detuviera para evitarle problemas. Jasper se había hecho el sordo y por más egoísta que sonara, en el interior se lo agradecía.

Pero papá tampoco lo comprendía así que yo me enfurruñé hasta llegar a la camioneta. Me monté en la cabina del piloto mientras que ellos acomodaban el equipaje de papá. Cuando se subieron, prendí la radio y conduje en silencio.

- Ya, Bella...solo estaba bromeando - dijo papá después de unos kilómetros en silencio.

- Déjala, Charlie...así es ella

Fulminé con la mirada a Jasper a través del espejo retrovisor. Él nisiquiera me prestó atención

Papá asintió dándole la razón. - La tienes muy engreída

- Ok, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí - exigí. Ellos solo se rieron a mi costa. - ¿Y tú por qué estás de tan buen humor? - pregunté apuntando a Charlie. Él no era ningún ogro pero por lo general, era más callado.

Él se encogió de hombros y contestó mirando por la ventana. - Me va a hacer bien alejarme de Forks

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, Charlie? - intervino Jasper. - Nosotros vinimos por un par de semanas.

- No...Jazz - lo llamé recordando lo que había pensado pedirle. - Yo quería que nos fuéramos un poco antes

Mi amigo me miró sorprendido. - Vale, ¿cuándo?

- El tiempo que se quede papá

- Bella, yo voy a quedarme unos meses . Me han dado licencia

- ¿Qué?

- Tuve un par de problemas en el pueblo y bueno...me dieron la licencia. Iba aprovechar para pasar el tiempo contigo y con Rose. Esa chica una vez que se case se va a olvidar de todos. También quiero conocer a su prometido. Renee me ha hablado maravillas de él pero...ella se deja encandilar por cualquiera. Ustedes ya lo conocen, ¿no? ¿Cómo es?

Yo me tensé al procesar su pregunta. Charlie tampoco sabía de lo mío con Edward. Había pasado un tiempo con él después de nuestra ruptura pero nunca le dije de quién se trataba.

- A mí no me cae - dijo Jazz, aliviando un poco la tensión del momento. - Es muy snob

- Pues que se prepare porque tiene que tener mi aprobación para poder casarse con mi Rose - declaró él.

- No creo que le importe mucho tenerla, Charlie. Ella está embobada con el tío - replicó mi amigo.

- Papá, ¿cómo está todo en Forks? - intervine, cambiando el tema. Yo no me caracterizaba precisamente por ser muy sutil.

Eso fue lo último que hablamos al respecto de la boda de Rosalie. Papá se dedicó a relatarnos qué había pasado con todos en el pueblo por el resto del camino. Mamá había llamado hace un rato diciéndonos que nos juntaríamos todos en casa para desayunar así que nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

- ¡No vas a creer quien regresó hace un par de semanas! - exclamó cuando ya estábamos por llegar.

- ¿Quién? - pregunté consternada al escucharlo tan emocionado.

- ¡Jacob Black!

Me tensé un poco al escuchar ese nombre. No había sabido nada de él desde poco después de terminar el bachillerato.

- ¿Quién es Jacob Black?

- ¿Jake? - le pregunté a papá tratando de que no notara ningún cambio en mí.

- ¿Quién es Jacob Black? - repitió Jazz, mirándome confundido.

- Sí, sí..Jake, Bella. Regresó de Nueva México. Está muy cambiado y ha crecido un montón. Hablé un poco con él y me contó que no va a quedarse mucho tiempo en Forks. Dice que va a poner un taller en Seattle y me preguntó por ti

- ¿Quién es Jake?

- ¿De verdad? - volteé a mirarlo. Papá adoraba a Jacob porque era el hijo de su mejor amigo, Billy Black. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- No mucho, en realidad. Solo que ya habías terminado la universidad y trabajabas en una editorial. Él quiere verte

- ¿Quién es?

- Jake es solo un amigo - le contesté por fin a Jasper pero papá decidió que eso no había sido suficiente.

- Lo siento, muchacho pero Jake siempre fue mi favorito para Bella. Fue su primer novio, antes de que ella dejara Forks

Jasper se echó a reír con ganas. - Nunca me habías hablado de él, princesa

- Ya llegamos - dije apagando bruscamente el motor.

Renee fue quien nos abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida informalmente por lo que deduje que Phil no se uniría a nosotros esta vez. Nos saludó a todos con un abrazo y luego nos hizo pasar al comedor.

- Rose y Edward van a bajar en unos minutos - dijo sentándose en su lugar. La mesa estaba llena de un montón de cosas, preparadas por el ama de llaves por supuesto. - Esos chicos son peor que conejos - bromeó. - No me sorprendería que su primer hijo naciera en su primer año de casados.

Todos nos removimos incómodos, sobre todo yo. No sé que mierda andaba mal con mamá que siempre decía cosas de ese tipo. Papá no respondió nada y se dedicó a comer mientras que Jasper solo removía su taza de té mientras que con su mano libre sostenía una de las mías. Papá estaba acostumbrado a eso pero mamá no así que sí lo notó

- Charlie, estoy tan celosa

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó mientras se engullía un pan dulce.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Bella te presentó a su novio primero!

Charlie se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo en contestación. Mierda, habíamos olvidado mencionarle nuestra pequeña mentira. Para empeorar las cosas, Rosalie y Edward entraron en la cocina en ese instante.

- ¡Charlie! - mi hermana se abalanzó sobre él, con toda la efusividad del mundo. Edward se mantuvo alejado, a la espera.

El pobre de papá seguía tosiendo como loco mientras Jazz y yo rogábamos porque nos siguiera el juego.

- Rose - saludó él tras tomar un sorbo de jugo y aclararse la garganta. - ¿Cómo has estado, cielo?

- Te he echado mucho de menos - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un reencuentro algo dramático. Yo me acomodé en mi silla, ajena a la situación y concentradìsima en mi tostada mientras que Jasper acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. - Déjame presentarte al que me vas a entregar en el altar - declaró con una sonrisa y se giró para llamar a Edward. - Ed, este es Charlie, el papá de Bella... también es como si fuera el mío.

Cuando levanté la mirada, papá estaba observándome como si quisiera ver dentro de mí.

- Edward Cullen, Señor Swan - se presentó él.

- Jefe Swan - lo corrigió papá.

Edward palideció por un instante pero supo recomponerse y asintió en respuesta.

El desayuno pasó muy lentamente. Papá no hizo muchas preguntas y se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado así que nos retiramos al poco rato para llevarlo al hotel. Jasper le había conseguido una habitación pues su padre era muy amigo del dueño y papá había aceptado solo hasta que consiguiera algo más. Sin embargo, era un poco difícil encontrar un sitio disponible por las fechas. El camino de vuelta lo hizo Jazz, con la música de la radio como único fondo. Papá dormitaba en el asiento trasero mientras que yo solo miraba el perfil de mi amigo, perdida en sus enormes pestañas. Eran preciosas.

Cuando llegamos, acompañamos a Charlie hasta su habitación. En un momento dado, el celular de Jazz sonó y él se excusó para contestar dejándonos solos.

- No sé qué decirte, Bells - susurró de repente.

Miré a papá extrañada por la seriedad de su voz.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Tú sí que tienes mala suerte, chica. ¿Fue él, no? Este sujeto, Edward. ¿Fue él? - Charlie dejó a un lado su maleta y bufó por lo bajo. - No necesito que me lo confirmes. Me bastó con ver cómo lo miraba Jasper, como si quisiera matarlo y sobre todo con ver como lo mirabas tú para saberlo

* * *

Juro que voy a escribir un fic para redimir a Edward, no sé qué me pasa con él en este que siempre termina rebelándose. Voy a intentar avanzar un poco con Butterfly porque ese Ed me cae mejor.

Disculpen la demora pero estoy en exámenes, como compensación el capítulo salió más largo :D

Sobre el cap, no pude resistirme e incluí a Jake! Aparecerá luego, todavía falta.

**Posible fecha de actualización: 20 o 27 de abril**

**Chicas, muchas gracias por los rw's! A las que no tienen cuenta, si gustan dejen su correo (con espacios) para poder contestarles :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

- Papá...

¿Qué iba a decir? Me había cogido desprevenida y la verdad era que no tenía el coraje para negarlo así que solo lo quedé mirando. Sus ojos, idénticos a los míos, reflejaban todo su malestar. Lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía. No debía ser fácil estar en su posición . Quiero decir... era mi papá y él ya me había visto destruida como consecuencia del fin de la relación que había mantenido con quien ahora le presentaban como el prometido de su otra hija. Porque las cosas eran así... Rosalie no tenía su sangre ni su apellido pero papá la había adoptado como suya.

Lo observé cruzarse de brazos, incómodo frente a mí.

- Papá... - volví a intentarlo pero me quedé en nada.

- No es necesario, Bella - me cortó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano. - No hace falta - repitió más para sí mismo. Lo observé negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba unos bufidos. - No necesito que me digas lo que pasó

- ¿Cuánto sabes?

Charlie alzó la cabeza bruscamente para mirarme. - Lo suficiente - respondió de manera cortante. No estaba molesto conmigo sino con la situación en general. - Sé lo suficiente como para que no me caiga nada bien ese chico

Me estremecí al procesar sus palabras pues nadie aparte de Jasper conocía la historia. Ahora que papá me decía esas cosas, me sentía terriblemente sobre expuesta y ridículamente avergonzada. No estaba segura del porqué. Tal vez al verme descubierta pues había mantenido a Edward escondido durante años. Charlie siempre había creído que yo había vivido una experiencia universitaria típica y hasta donde él sabía, yo había utilizado el dinero de la abuela para pagarlo. No tenía idea de que recién hace muy poco había liquidado mi préstamo universitario.

- ¿Quién...?

- Jasper - dijo de inmediato, sin dejarme terminar.

¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho?

- Oye, Bells, no te precipites - volvió a hablar papá cuando mis orejas ya se estaban calentando por la ira que estaba sintiendo. - El chico no hizo nada malo. Fue hace dos años más o menos...cuando ustedes llegaron a visitarme... Tú estabas pasando por un mal momento y yo lo encaré al poco tiempo.

Hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse que todavía lo estuviera siguiendo.

Asentí levemente, esperando a que continuara. - ¿Y?

- Bueno...- empezó tomando asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, a unos metros lejos de mí. - Habían pasado unos... ¿diez? diez o doce días desde su llegada y tú seguías bastante... ida así que una noche, lo intercepté para que me lo explicara.

- Y lo soltó todo - completé volviendo a enojarme. La labilidad de mis emociones era impresionante.

- No - replicó Charlie. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo. - No lo hizo, lo cual es curioso porque incluso saqué el arma para asustarlo - susurró con una risa medio apagada. - Me dijo más o menos lo que cualquier padre quisiera escuchar - corrigió volviendo a prestarme atención. - Ustedes que se lo cuentan todo, ¿sabes que fue? - pregunto de manera retorica. Era extraño que Charlie diera tantas vueltas pero no comente nada. - Me miró directo a los ojos y me dijo: "Jefe, lo único que puedo decirle es que no voy a permitir que nadie más le haga daño a Bella, voy a protegerla de todos, incluso de ella misma". El chico se había estado temblando todo el rato pero la voz no le falló ni una sola vez mientras lo dijo. Fue en ese momento que se ganó algo de mi respeto - agregó tratando de disimular lo mucho que estimaba a Jazz. - Me dio a entender que alguien te había lastimado y yo tenía mis sospechas de que se trataba de un hombre pero...no sé. Al fin y al cabo, tu amigo tenía razón, Bella. Yo no necesitaba los detalles, solo tenía que saber que alguien más aparte de mí estaba ahí para cuidarte.

Los ojos se me humedecieron un poco al escucharlo pero no fui capaz de decir nada.

- Pero ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad de que te lo volvieras a encontrar. Te vi tan mal en ese momento que pensé que tú no querrías volver nunca más a lo mismo... pero parece que me equivoqué.

- Charlie, yo no busqué esto - me apresuré a decir. No sé por qué sentía como si me estuviera acusando de provocar este encuentro. - Créeme, no fue así...solo sucedió

- Y Rose no sabe nada al respecto - afirmó desde su sitio. Bajé la mirada al comprender lo que quería decirme con todo esto.

- Papá, por favor, no le digas nada

- Eso no me corresponde a mí, Bells... pero conociendo a tu hermana, te recomendaría que lo hicieras pronto. Cuanto más tardes, será peor

- Lo sé. El problema es que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo sin echar a perder lo poco que hemos avanzado

- Si se hubieran preocupado por trabajar un poco su relación antes, no estarían pasando por esto - me reprochó él. - Ahora es un poco tarde para eso

Me encogí en mi lugar por sus palabras porque sabía que tenía razón. - Tengo que hablarlo con Edward... Yo voy a arreglar todo esto, papá. Necesito un poco de tiempo pero de verdad voy a hacerlo - le aseguré a pesar de las mil dudas que me acechaban. Mis pies se habían puesto a andar solos de forma inconsciente y me habían llevado en dirección a la puerta. - Te prometo que lo haré - repetí más convencida. - Ahora voy a dejar que te acomodes y que descanses. Jazz y yo teníamos pensado regresar a eso de las siete a casa de mamá. Mi habitación es la 707, llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites

Regresé hasta donde él estaba para darle un beso.

- Ten cuidado, Bells - me advirtió papá justo cuando estaba a punto de salir. - Y la próxima vez que le mientas a tu madre, avísame para que no esté a punto de morir atragantado

Charlie sonrió con esto último, quitándole un poco de seriedad a nuestra conversación.

- Gracias por la ayuda

Él negó con la cabeza. - Ustedes se comportan tan raro uno alrededor del otro que no necesitan fingir mucho. Pero ya sabes que yo estoy a favor de Jake y tengo su número esperando por ti - me dijo. Yo solo pude reír en respuesta antes de dejarlo. Papá no podía superar que lo nuestro ya había terminado. Fue solo una cosa de adolescentes.

Ya en el pasillo del hotel, el peso de los acontecimientos me golpeó con fuerza. Charlie me había descubierto, lo cual me llevaba a preguntarme qué tan obvia estaba siendo. Quiero decir...cómo mierda lo miraba para que él se hubiera dado cuenta de todo. Y cómo ni Renee ni Rose lo habían hecho. Tenía que poner más de mi parte para poder salir bien librada de esta y lo único que se me ocurría era limitar al mínimo mis interacciones con Edward y tratar de que mi "relación" con Jazz resultara más creíble. Vale, podía hacerlo. No era tan difícil.

Tomé el ascensor para ir a mi habitación. Jasper sabía que yo prefería los pisos bajos pero la había elegido por la vista. Cuando llegué, encontré la puerta entreabierta. Cuando pasé, me sorprendió un poco no toparme con Jazz. Entré cautelosamente hasta que lo vi. Estaba refunfuñando en el balcón, con su teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! - lo escuché gritar, paralizándome. Jasper no solía explotar seguido. Él era muy paciente y no solo conmigo. Era precisamente esa habilidad que tenía con la gente la que lo había posicionado en el lugar que ocupaba en la empresa de su padre. No era puro nepotismo, Jazz tenía un talento innato, un poder de convencimiento extraordinario que lo convertía en un excelente negociador. - ¡NO! Te he dicho que no y si me conoces siquiera un poco, sabes que no voy a ceder en esto - vociferó nuevamente. Estaba tan ensimismado despotricando en la línea que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que yo ya había vuelto. - Si es tan importante, manda a otro. A cualquiera - replicó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirar a ninguna parte. De un momento a otro, se detuvo de espaldas a donde yo me encontraba. Decidí acercarme al verlo temblar levemente. - Jódete, no voy a hacerlo. Tengo una vida y no voy a dejar que mandes en ella. No me interesa que les hayas dado tu palabra - dijo antes de cortar, sin dejar de estrujar el aparato entre sus dedos. - No vayas por ahi - advirtio, conteniendo el aire y cuadrando los hombros. - No la metas a ella en esto... ¡No! ... Entonces dejo de trabajar para ti en este momento. Renuncio

Con ese "renuncio", se confirmaron mis sospechas. Había estado hablando con su padre. Ellos tenían una relación bastante tensa que cada cierto tiempo alcanzaba sus picos máximos. En defensa de mi amigo, Theodore Whitlock era un hombre sumamente difícil, casi imposible de complacer y él mismo no había tenido problemas en admitir en voz alta lo poco satisfecho que se encontraba con lo que había conseguido Jasper.

- ¿Estás bien? - susurré al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por detrás.

- Perfecto - respondió él soltando un suspiro.

- Jazz...

- Es un cretino, ya lo sabes - dijo tensándose de nuevo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido solo con la mención de su padre. - Los tíos estos con los que me reuní ayer lo llamaron interesados en cerrar el trato. Quieren abrir una estúpida sucursal aquí en Boston

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - pregunté confundida. -¿No era lo que querían ?

- Que eso lleva tiempo, Bella. La construcción de las oficinas, la selección de personal, la introducción al mercado y todas esas mierdas...

- Sigo sin pillarlo

Jasper se deshizo de mi agarre para girarse. - Ellos le preguntaron si era posible que fuera yo mismo quien se hiciera cargo de supervisarlo todo y él aceptó sin siquiera consultármelo

- ¿Qué? - me quedé inmóvil apenas lo entendí. No podía ser.

- Tendría que quedarme un año o seis meses como mínimo en esta jodida ciudad

- No, no - negué con la cabeza aturdida por lo que me estaba diciendo. No podía ser que él tuviera que quedarse aquí tanto tiempo.

- Por eso lo mandé a la mierda, princesa - me dijo levantando mi mentón suavemente.

- Jazz... ¿lo estás haciendo por mí? - pregunté con miedo. Si bien no quería separarme de Jasper no podía pedirle que dejara de hacer algo por estar tan pendiente de mí. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. - Si esto es importante para ti...

- Me gusta Seattle y no voy a dejarlo - dijo mirando sobre mi hombro. - Ven, vamos adentro que me estoy congelando

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Yo me quedé de pie, todavía analizando lo que me había contado. Lo observé desaparecer y volver con una bolsa que identifiqué como la de sus regalos.

La cargó hasta dejarla sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación. Caminé para ponerme frente a él, a la espera de no sé qué cosa pero él solo alzó una ceja en respuesta.

- ¿No quieres dejar Seattle o a mí?

- Bella...

- Responde, Jasper.

Él se hundió en el sofá y me miró a los ojos. - Tú eres Seattle

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Yo pertenezco a Seattle, es mi casa... Seattle eres tú. Yo no quiero alejarme. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo

- ¿Y si yo me mudara contigo? - ofrecí vehementemente. Él había renunciado a muchas cosas por permanecer a mi lado, yo podía hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Lo harías?

Lo pensé un minuto antes de darle una respuesta porque quería que fuera una verdadera. - No, probablemente no lo haría pero porque Edward vive aquí y eso sería arriesgarme demasiado. Lo que podría hacer es quedarme contigo un tiempo y luego venir a visitarte... lo más que pueda

Jasper se hundió más en el sofá al escuchar mi propuesta. Me acerqué hasta él, dejándome caer de rodillas. Puse mis manos sobre sus piernas y palmeé una de ellas para llamar su atención.

- No quiero que pienses que quiero que te alejes de mí. Eso...eso no es así - le dije. - No hay nada que me guste más que estar contigo pero Jazz... yo no quiero que pierdas cosas por mi culpa. A veces me siento terrible cuando recuerdo todo lo que dejaste por cuidar de mí.

- Bella, basta.

- Es verdad, Jazz. Tú lo dejaste todo para irte conmigo cuando estaba en mi peor momento y no sabes cuánto significó y significa para mí que lo hayas hecho pero... tampoco tienes idea de cuan seguido me pregunto si tú no estarías mejor si no fuera por mí - susurré apretando una de sus manos. Él estaba a punto de interrumpirme pero no lo dejé. - Solo piénsalo, ¿vale? Si te conviene y quieres hacerlo, acepta. Yo podrìa hablar con mi jefe y quedarme un tiempo aquí y después vendría a visitarte todo el tiempo que tengas que quedarte. Estaríamos a solo cinco horas de vuelo - apreté una vez más su mano antes de pararme e ir por mi propia bolsa de regalos, sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Me agaché para buscar debajo de mi cama y cargué los paquetes con mucho cuidado.

- Feliz navidad, mejor amigo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le entregaba mi regalo estrella.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente al reconocer lo que contenía el estuche. No lo había envuelto, solo le había puesto un gran moño verde.

- Creí que había logrado esconder lo suficientemente bien mi entusiasmo - susurró mientras lo abría, descubriendo la guitarra que tanto le había gustado. Una Taylor 514ce. - Es perfecta, gracias - me devolvió el beso y luego se volteó para entregarme los míos. - Ese ábrelo con cuidado - dijo cuando saqué uno casi plano. - No lo vimos juntos pero en cuanto lo vi supe que tenía que ser tuyo

Enarqué una ceja intrigada y rasgué el papel lo más delicadamente posible. La inconfundible portada de un disco de vinilo me hizo soltar un grito.

Pictures of you, con la firma de Robert Smith. - Es...

- Lo sé - contestó Jazz con una risa y dos segundos después sentí su mano deslizarse por mi mejilla. - Princesa, si hubiera sabido que te haría llorar, no te lo daba - bromeó él, secando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Negué, fascinada con el objeto que tenía en mis manos. Él sabía cuanto amaba esa canción. Sabía que había sido la primera que había escuchado después de perder a EJ y sabía que no había dejado de repetirla una y otra vez durante los días siguientes.

- Hubiera sido perfecto que me enamorara de ti - dije sin pensar. Jasper alejó su mano y se enderezó en su sitio al escucharme.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No sé...solo lo pensé - expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. No había querido decir nada con eso pero Jasper estaba tan pálido que me asustaba. - Aunque tal vez no, ya sabes... EJ no hubiera existido o tal vez sí, si una noche Edward y yo nos emborrachábamos y terminábamos liándonos - bromeé intentando relajarlo.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y terminó de entregarme el resto de los obsequios.

- ¿Pasajes a Inglaterra con fecha abierta? ¿Es en serio, Jazz?

Él solo me dio una media sonrisa y se quedó mirando al vacío. Habíamos viajado allá hace casi un año. El lugar me había fascinado y él había disfrutado muchísimo de ir al estadio. Fue en ese viaje que le compré la gorra que usaba todo el tiempo.

El resto de sus regalos sí coincidían con lo que habíamos visto juntos en nuestro viaje al centro comercial. Un tocadiscos, una copia de El extranjero y una gorra negra que terminó arrebatándome.

- Tengo que usarla primero para que te guste más, ¿no? Tenía otra sorpresa extra pero no llegó a tiempo así que te la daré cuando estemos en Seattle

- ¿Qué es? - pregunté intrigada.

- ¿Te acuerdas que la noche de tu cumpleaños dormimos tumbados en el techo? - preguntó. Asentí sin poder evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. - Me dijiste que lo que más te gustaba de la noche era que sin ella no podías ver las estrellas... así que registré una con tu nombre

- ¿Me compras una estrella y me lo dices así como si nada? - pregunté incrédula. Era gracioso y abrumador al mismo tiempo... Era lindo, muy lindo. Estábamos sumidos en una atmósfera tan cargada que me obligué a buscar una salida para aligerarblas cosas. Fue así que tomé la bolsa que había traído para ello. - Oye no te olvides del resto por tu jodida guitarra - me quejé con falso enojo. Le había comprado una cámara, unos lentes de sol, unos audífonos gigantescos y la nueva casaca oficial del Chelsea. Jasper cogió entusiasmado la cámara y disparó en mi dirección. Lo golpeé en el hombro en protesta pero al final terminé acercándome más a él. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y le di un beso casi por la nariz. - ¿Jazz?

- ¿Hm?

- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? - Su reacción de hace un rato, cuando dije la estupidez de enamorarme de él, me había dejado pensando.

- ¿Gracias?

Reí por su pregunta pero traté de no desviarme del tema. - No exactamente

Me alcé un poco más hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara. Necesitaba quitarme la duda y si tenía que besarlo para averiguarlo, lo haría...

* * *

Disculpen que no haya nada de Edward pero sino el capítulo salía muy largo y me demoraba una vida en subir como en Butterfly. A partir del próximo cap sí les prometo más Edward/Bella, retomando lo cannon

**Recomendación: Escuchen Pictures of you, es preciosa como todo lo de The Cure. Por cierto, ¡feliz día, Robert Smith! 54 años y su voz sigue perfecta.**

Espero que les guste y dejen review. No saben lo terriblemente feliz que me hacen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, disculpen la demora.. no he tenido nada de tiempo, mil exámenes y un problema personal, bueno no tan personal, que afectó a una persona muy cercana a mí.

Yendo al capítulo, he decidido cambiar la narración de aquí en adelante, espero que lo disfruten.

En cuanto a la próxima actualización, ya tengo gran parte del cap. Como ya dije antes, no suelo subir antes de la semana para que la gente no se pierda pero no sé, ¿qué opinan?

**Sobre la trama, por ahí me han dicho, ¿por qué simplemente Bella no se va? Creo que es bastante obvio, se acortaría (por no decir, terminaría) la historia así que quería preguntarles si ya les aburrió. Ya saben, para reducir el fic y eso. **

**Capítulo X**

Cuando Jasper comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su expresión se desfiguró a una casi maníaca.

- Epa... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inquirió tratando de suavizar su voz.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? _La pregunta de Jasper retumbó en mis oídos unos minutos, dejándome helada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto no podía ser, así de sencillo. Él era Jazz y yo... pues era yo. Él y yo de esta manera, así... _juntos. _¿Besándonos? Mierda, no. Simplemente no estaba bien. No se sentía bien. Había sido una mala, malísima idea.

Me replegué en mi sitio, sin saber qué decir ahora. Era incómodo, de esos momentos en los que solo quieres desaparecer. Desaparecer de cualquier forma. De esos momentos que son tan pero tan incómodos que lo único que te provoca es ponerte de pie e irte sin dar más explicaciones.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?,_ volví a preguntarme. ¿Se me había congelado el cerebro?

La risa de Jasper, explosiva e inesperada fue la que le puso fin al tenso silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación. Levanté la cabeza al oírlo, solo para encontrarme a mi mejor amigo con la cara completamente roja de la risa.

- Ay, Bella - dijo entrecortadamente, recostándose contra el respaldar del mueble. - ¡Cómo te encanta complicar las cosas!

Y luego de eso, volvió a carcajearse, incluso cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué podía replicar a eso?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Jasper me estaba enviando señales confusas todo el tiempo y por más que lo intentaba, me resultaban imposibles de descifrar. A veces, él se comportaba solo como mi mejor amigo, un tío completamente desinhibido, tosco y un auténtico dolor en el trasero. Pero de cualquier forma, él seguía siendo al mismo tiempo el chico más genial que había conocido. Era de esa clase de chicos que ni siquiera pueden considerarse dentro de una clase... él era esa persona que hacía de todo con tal de hacerme sonreír. No tenía límites conmigo ya que hasta me había comprado una estrella.

Yo lo amaba, joder que lo hacía y no quería echar a perder lo que teníamos. Era por eso que tenía miedo de no quererlo de la misma forma que él parecía quererme a mí. Quiero decir... Jasper no se había vuelto a mostrar interesado en mí de _esa _manera desde que nos conocimos pero de vez en cuando, las cosas que decía o hacía me generaban dudas. No era que yo quisiera que él estuviera muerto por mí... no, por supuesto que no. No quería que me viera de esa manera porque yo sabía que no podría corresponderle... de nuevo y casi por el mismo motivo. La primera vez, por supuesto, había sido apenas me mudé a Seattle. Yo había pasado de él y lo peor de todo era que había terminado enamorada de su mejor amigo y frente a sus ojos. Vale, no podía afirmar que en ese tiempo él se hubiera enamorado de mí pero sí sabía que había sentido una curiosidad muy fuerte cuando me vio. Él mismo me lo había dicho.

Ugh... no saber. Ese era mi problema con Jasper. Aunque quizás saber fuera peor porque la situación actual no era muy distinta de aquella inicial. Yo seguía siendo una idiota porque había algo en Edward que seguía jalándome hacia él, un no sé qué que me resultaba imposible de explicar. Magnético.

¿En qué estabas pensando?, me recriminé por enésima vez. ¿Qué sentido tenía que Jazz sí me quisiera de la forma que yo creía? ¿Qué cambiaría eso? En mí, quiero decir.

Era por eso que me sentía tan mal de haber intentado darle un beso. Porque la verdad era que yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecer. Estaba vacía en ese sentido. Él tenía razón y lo entendí en ese preciso momento. Si mis sospechas eran correctas, besarlo era lastimarlo y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

- Lo siento - murmuré, acurrucándome en mi asiento. Las primeras palabras después de un silencio tan largo siempre son las peores. - No sé qué mierda estaba pensando. Lo siento mucho, Jazz

Jugué con mis manos en mi regazo, sin saber qué más agregar para arreglar lo que había hecho. Si bien no había llegado a besarlo, había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, sabiendo que eso no le haría ningún bien.

- Hey, princesa - Jasper chasqueó los dedos para llamar mi atención. - Tranquila, yo sé que tu cabeza está hecha un lío ahora pero ya vas a ver que todo se va a ir desenredando. Solo confía en mí.

Asentí despacio, de manera casi ausente.

- Bien - dijo él, con un volumen bajo. - ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Dar una vuelta? ¿O...?

- No - contesté de inmediato, consciente de lo que implicaba su ofrecimiento. Lo que él me estaba intentando preguntar era si quería que hiciéramos algo por E.J. La primera vez habíamos dado un simple paseo por la playa. Habíamos sido solo nosotros dos caminando con la arena hundiéndose bajo nuestros pies. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era haber llorado mucho, como pocas veces en mi vida. La navidad siguiente, un año después de que lo perdiera, Jazz me había llevado a la montaña y me había hecho gritar muy fuerte para botar la rabia. Al principio me pareció una estupidez, no voy a mentir pero creo que de alguna forma terminó siéndome útil.

Ese primer año la había pasado terrible. Era difícil de describir y al mismo tiempo muy simple. Estaba molesta, con nadie en específico...solo molesta con el mundo. Vale, tal vez parte de mi enojo se concentraba en Edward pero en general, solo estaba enojada con cómo había ocurrido todo. La impotencia que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada había terminado por sacar lo peor de mí y por más que había trabajado mucho en ello, todavía no lograba librarme por completo de ese asfixiante sentimiento de culpa.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de ese tipo de pensamientos pero Jasper lo interpretó como si le estuviera respondiendo, como si le estuviera diciendo: "no, no quiero ni moverme". En parte era verdad, yo solo quería echarme en la cama y que para cuando despertara, ya fuera un mejor día.

- Está bien - accedió Jazz después de evaluarme un rato en silencio. - ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. La miré con duda unos segundos. Al final, terminé aceptándola. Jasper me condujo de regreso a nuestra habitación pero me soltó apenas llegamos. Me quité las zapatillas y me tumbé en una de las camas. Estaba tan distraída que no tenía ni idea de cual de las dos era, no era como si hiciera mucha diferencia pues él igual se tumbó a mi lado.

Me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda pero él me rodeó suavemente. Cruzó su brazo sobre mí, sin apretarme.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra mi cabello. Sin embargo, todavía conservaba su efecto tranquilizador tan característico.

- En que me gustaría mucho saber que va mal conmigo - le dije. No era normal, no podía serlo.

- No hay nada malo contigo, preciosa

Guardé silencio al escuchar su respuesta. Había algo en ella que me molestaba pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarme del estado de ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Jazz?

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola? - pedí. Sabía que él no se esperaba algo como eso y su silencio, la duda que podía sentir en él, me lo confirmó. Estaba siendo ridícula pero en ese momento, solo quería que se fuera y me dejara sola. Necesitaba espacio, no podía estar siempre dependiendo de él.

- Bella...

- No voy a intentar nada estúpido... no de nuevo - lo corté, adivinando lo que estaba pensado. Sabía que había sido yo misma la que le había dado los motivos para que estuviera tan paranoico pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba recordar casi nada de ese episodio que él tanto temía revivir. No entendía cómo había podido llegar a una decisión tan... agh, tan descabellada. No sé qué pretendía arreglar intentándolo pero lo que sea que fuera que me llevó a eso... no iba a repetirse. - Solo vete, por favor

Pude sentir cuando él se paró pero no volví a hablar, ni siquiera antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Me mantuve en la misma posición, sin hacer nada en específico hasta que el timbre de un celular me despabiló. Me di la vuelta para encontrar sobre su lado de la cama el móvil de Jazz. Lo había dejado olvidado. El teléfono repicó insistentemente una y otra vez, poniéndome nerviosa pero no pude contestar. El porqué era sencillo. En esos segundos, yo ya no estaba ahí así que solo lo dejé sonar.

**Bella, 21 años**

_- Vamos, Edward. Por favor, contesta - Apreté el botón de marcación rápida una vez más, empezando a asustarme. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y él aún no había vuelto a casa. - Mierda - susurré al sentir un cólico muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que su móvil me mandaba nuevamente a la casilla de voz. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en relajarme y respirar. Podía con esto. Tenía que poder. _

_Intenté de nuevo pero solo obtuve como respuesta el saludo formal que yo tanto detestaba. Dejarle un mensaje era casi inútil pero era mejor que nada. Solo esperaba que se tomara el tiempo de revisarlo o mejor aún que estuviera ya por llegar y que no hiciera falta. - Amor, algo... algo malo está sucediendo. No es... mierda... esto no es normal. - me las arreglé para decir. El dolor era fuerte pero yo tenía una razón para no rendirme. - Te necesito conmigo. Por favor, vuelve apenas puedas... Mierda... Lo prometiste, Ed... dijiste que las cosas cambiarían_

_Dejé cae el móvil en cuanto sentí otra punzada. Era como si cada una de ellos me sacara el aire y era por eso que me costaba tanto terminar una condenada oración. Fue cuando sentí una de los más fuertes que me llevé instintivamente las manos a mi vientre. Estaba muy plano aunque ya tenía casi tres meses. Lo había agradecido al principio, cuando no sabía cómo decírselo a Edward pero ahora solo lograba preocuparme. __Fue en ese breve momento en el que la realización me golpeó que empecé a sudar frío al recordar lo peligroso que era el primer trimestre._

_Me recosté contra el cabezal de la mesa. Los ojos me pesaban pero no podía dormirme. No sin que antes llegara Edward. Tenía que mentalizarme en que todo saldría bien. No podía ser más una jodida pesimista. Me acomodé un poco, con esfuerzo para demostrarme a mí misma que tenía la situación bajo control. "No es nada", me dije en voz baja. Seguramente solo estaba histérica sin motivo alguno. Quiero decir, había cumplido con cada una de las indicaciones. Había dejado mi puesto en el restaurante el mismo día que me dijeron que guardara reposo absoluto. Y había tomado las condenadas pastillas que me había dado la Dra. Jobs. _

_A pesar de mis esfuerzos, el dolor no remitía. El pánico lo hacía lentamente. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando vi correr la sangre. _

_- ¡Bella!_

- ¿Bella?

Fruncí el ceño al oír mi nombre y me incorporé perezosamente en la cama. Unos golpecitos tímidos resonaron en la puerta, acompañando mi nombre por segunda ocasión. Me arrastré hasta allá al identificar la voz de papá. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo observé con detenimiento. Se había afeitado y tenía el pelo mojado, oscurecido por el agua. Mi atención estaba concentrada únicamente en su rostro, perdida en cada línea de expresión, en cada atisbo de mueca hasta que lo escuché aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté con algo de molestia.

- Ya es hora

Me quedé parada hasta que sus palabras hicieron efecto. Abrí los ojos y saqué mi móvil para fijarme en la hora. Eran pasadas las siete y tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas. Me quedé en blanco unos segundos hasta que papá volvió a hablar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? Estás pálida.

- ¿Dónde está Jasper? - le pregunté al recuperarme un poco.

Papá se encogió de hombro, aún en el umbral de la puerta. - No sé, pasó por mi habitación para decirme que iba a salir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿No te dijo a qué hora regresaba? - insistí, recelosa.

- No realmente. Solo me pidió que viniera a avisarte cuando fuera la hora. Me dijo que si se le hacía tarde, nos daría el encuentro en casa de tu madre.

Asentí en silencio al escuchar su respuesta. Ahora sabía que había sido una pésima idea dejarlo ir. En realidad, todo este viaje había sido una pésima idea.

- ¿Vamos?

- Dame cinco minutos - le dije a papá, dejándolo parado en la puerta y saliendo disparada hacia el baño. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con la misma ropa que traía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? - susurró Charlie en cuanto salí hacia el hall pues no se había animado a pasar.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí andando con las llaves de la camioneta en la mano. - ¿No tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar Jasper?

Ahora fue su turno de negar.

- Ha dejado su móvil olvidado - comenté sacándolo de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. - ¿No crees que sería mejor que lo esperamos?

Charlie se encogió de hombros pero siguió avanzando hasta que se dio cuenta que yo me había detenido. - Él sabe como llegar a la casa de Renee - explicó sin darle mucha importancia. Por la expresión de papá, parecía ser que él sabía más de lo que me estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, después de lo que le había hecho a Jazz no podía esperra más.

- Bien - murmuré reanudando la marcha.

Nos demoramos un poco en llegar porque las calles estaban bastante congestionadas. Estaba tan frustrada por el tráfico que tuve que intercambiar posiciones con papá apenas a unas cuadras de distancia. Como copiloto, me dediqué a observar pasar a las personas y a los autos. Papá no habló durante el camino y eso funcionó bastante bien para mí.

Una de las casas vecinas estaba organizando una fiesta de Navidad por lo que nos costó encontrar un lugar donde estacionar. Papá me devolvió las llaves y se apresuró a tocar la puerta. Estaba haciendo mucho frío afuera.

Renee nos recibió muy efusiva. Estaba usando un mandil de cocina sobre lo que parecían sus pijamas y con una coleta desordena. No tenía maquillaje encima por lo que tenía un aspecto mucho más juvenil. Ella me había tenido a los dieciocho más o menos así que apenas llegaba a los cuarenta y pocos. De todas maneras, el estilo que acostumbraba llevar la hacía ver más mayor de lo que era.

Charlie se instaló rápidamente en el sofá de la sala, frente al gran plasma adosado a una de las paredes. Edward también estaba sentado en uno de los muebles y miraba de manera ausente lo que sea que estuvieran pasando. En cuanto me vio, me hizo un gesto torpe con la mano. Le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza y opté por seguir a mamá hacia la cocina. Si bien no se le daba muy bien, ella acostumbraba a intentar un par de recetas durante las festividades. Cuando entré, me topé con un montón de utensilios desparramados y mucha harina regada por todas partes. Rose, quien también traía un mandil encima, me sonrió a modo de saludo.

Me acerqué cautelosa.

- No querrás que te enharine - bromeó al verme dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla. Lo hice de todos modos y tomé uno de los recipientes y empecé a darle vueltas a la masa. No se veía nada bien.

- ¿Qué se supone que están preparando? - las molesté, removiendo ese misterio de consistencia dudosa. Renee se carcajeó en respuesta.

- Rose quería darle una sorpresa a Edward. Le encantan los postres caseros.

Asentí de manera automática, olvidando pretender que no lo sabía. Claro que lo hacía pues prácticamente yo había sido la responsable de esa adicción suya. Cada vez que él se amanecía para algún examen, casi todo el tiempo, yo inventaba alguna especie de pie.

De todas formas, no me lo esperaba de Rose porque cuando éramos más jóvenes ella le tenía una especie de alergia a la cocina. Realmente debía quererlo mucho y la verdad era que no sabía cómo me sentía al respecto. Era incómodo, retorcido que las dos hubiéramos estado con él.

- Oye, yo también puedo hacer cosas lindas por mi chico

Fingí una sonrisa pero no dije nada más.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Jasper, Bells? Pensé que ustedes no se separaban por más de diez segundos - bromeó mamá mientras encendía el horno.

- No sé - contesté honestamente. - ¿Dónde esta Phil? - repliqué sintiéndome un poco atacada. Estaba muy paranoica últimamente.

Me arrepentí de ello cuando le vi la cara a mamá, tras un agudo silencio. - Hemos peleado

Rose mantenía su rostro inexpresivo pero no sé por qué sentía que había algo que le molestaba.

Me removí incómoda, sin saber qué decirle ahora. - ¿Por qué?

No quería ser entrometida pero no se me ocurrió qué más preguntar. Tal vez solo debí quedarme callada porque lo que me dijo fue algo que preferiría no haber sabido.

- Él quería saber qué relación teníamos con su tío Robert

Dejé de amasar al escucharla. - ¿Y? - la animé a continuar. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

Rosalie soltó un bufido de molestia, llamando mi atención. - Vamos, dile lo que le dijiste - le recriminó enojada. No sé en qué momento el ambiente había cambiado tanto pero parecía que Rose estaba de mi lado.

Mamá bajó la mirada y continuó batallando con el horno. - Como fuiste tú quien se mostró interesada por él, le dije que eras tú quien te liaste con él pero solo por poco tiempo...

Parpadeé incrédula al oírla. - ¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? - grité.

- Se puso muy mal, Bella. Imagínate cómo hubiera sido si le hubiera dicho la verdad.

- ¿Si le hubieras dicho que fuiste tú quien se metió con su tío, quien por cierto era un hombre casado? ¿Eso? - repliqué acercándome a ella.

- Bells, cálmate - intervino Rose, alejándome. - Estuvo mal lo que hizo pero... - la silencié con la mirada y fijé la vista en Renee.

- ¿Sabes qué? No te entiendo, simplemente no lo hago. No me pidas que lo haga porque por más que lo intento no lo consigo - solté todo furiosa, sin importarme el echar a perder su masa. Di unas cuantas pisotadas hacia el lavador para deshacerme de la harina de mis manos y me fui directo a la sala.

Irrumpí violentamente, pero solo llamé la atención de Edward. Él nunca había sido fanático de los deportes, a diferencia de papá quien seguía atento cada una de las jugadas.

- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó con timidez, algo raro en él.

- No, nada - me apresuré a negar, demasiado rápido como para que fuera verdad. Él enarcó una ceja sin creerme ni media palabra. Al parecer había algo que no había cambiado con el paso de los años: mi incapacidad para mentirle - Solo necesito salir a comprar algo - inventé desesperada. Un poco de aire serviría para despejarme un poco.

- Bueno, por aquí no creo que haya nada abierto pero hay una especie de supermercado a unos quince minutos en auto - me informó poniéndose de pie. Me quedé estática observándolo.- Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.

Lo seguí medio perdida, no sin antes darle una última mirada a papá, quien ahora sí me prestaba atención. Quise rodarle los ojos porque en realidad no había nada de malo en lo que estábamos haciendo. O por lo menos, desde mi posición no podía verlo.

Edward abrió la puerta, dando paso al frío viento. Salimos al exterior y anduvimos en silencio los pocos metros que nos separaban de donde había dejado el vehículo. Froté mis manos para entrar en calor mientras buscaba con la mirada la camioneta alquilada.

- Mierda - mascullé al encontrarla. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver cómo Edward sonrió al oírme maldecir. Antes, él solía molestarme con que tenía boca de camionero y a pesar que él se comportaba muy engreído casi todo el tiempo, eso era algo que no le molestaba. - Me han atrapado - expliqué apuntando a los autos estacionados adelante y atrás del mío que hacían imposible mi salida.

Edward rió en respuesta al darse cuenta. Me sorprendí mucho al oír su risa verdadera. No recordaba exactamente cuando la había escuchado por última vez pero estaba segura que había sido bastantes días antes de nuestra despedida. Siendo honesta, debo decir que oírla nuevamente no me provocó lo mismo de antes. Me ocurrió todo lo contrario ya que sentí cierto fastidio.

- Ten, puedes usar el mío - me dijo tendiéndome sus llaves. Yo solo me quedé viéndolas fijamente. Vamos, tenía que estar bromeando. - Está allá - señaló al ver que no reaccionaba.

- ¿Tú me estás prestando tu auto? - pregunté.

Debía haber un truco a todo esto.

Él se encogió de hombros como si de verdad el asunto no fuera de gran importancia.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque antes no dejabas ni tocar el volante! - le respondí. Si no hubiera estado tan confundida y media encabronada, me hubiera reído. Edward lo ignoró y aprovechó mi despiste para tomar mi mano y depositar sus llaves en ella. Mi agarre era tan flojo que las dejé caer. Él se agachó a recogerlas y repitió la acción. Esta vez, sí conseguí tomarlas. - En cuatro años, nunca pude manejar el otro. No puedo creer que ahora me dejes manejar este - comenté mientras nos acercábamos a su auto. También era un Volvo, solo que mucho más lujoso. Al parecer, tenía una especie de fijación con la marca.

- Eres una exagerada - se quejó.

Negué enérgicamente al percatarme de su tono de voz risueño. - No, tienes que admitir que querías más a tu viejo Volvo que a mí.

Lo escuché reír entre dientes, casi como una hiena. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan animado? Yo estaba de un pésimo humor.

Sin embargo, no hice más que sonreír al darme cuenta que tenía sus llaves en mi mano.

Edward no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al darme su auto. Me estaba dando el poder, el control de la situación. Sonreí al imaginarme estrellándolo. Tal vez eso sí le dolería.

Luché con los botones de la alarma pero no conseguí desactivarla. Tal vez el auto presentía mis malas intenciones. Edward se carcajeó al notarlo, provocandome otra vez una sensación desagradable a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Vamos, yo solía estar obsesionada con su risa. Esta reacción no era lo natural en mí.

- Siempre tan cavernícola

Le rodé los ojos y me metí en el vehículo. Él se quedó a un lado de la acera, observándome. Probé a encenderlo un par de veces pero no parecía funcionar.

- Vale, has hecho trampa - mascullé al quinto intento. Edward soltó una larga risa pero después no dijo nada y yo dije algo estúpido de lo que luego me arrepentí. - ¿Quieres venir?

- De acuerdo - aceptó rápidamente montándose a mi lado pero dejándome a cargo.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Se puso el cinturón y encendió la radio. Esperé a que sintonizara alguna estación antes de intentar poner el vehículo en marcha. Su auto me odiaba.

- Y ahora qué hago - pregunté dándome por vencida. Edward tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan típica en él. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo en ella que me impedía que la detestara, al menos por completo.

- Aprieta esos botones de ahí y ... - señaló unos cuantos así que me apresuré en seguir sus instrucción. - Y este de aquí.

Apenas terminó de darme las indicaciones, bajó el freno de mano. Después de eso, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar cosas inaudibles.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? - pregunté interesada.

- Rezo para que lleguemos vivos - respondió mirándome fijamente, con un tono de voz suave.

Yo solo bufé por lo bajo.

Tal vez él no estaba tan equivocado y sí hacía falta rezar un poco para que esto terminara bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

- Dobla a la derecha y avanza unas cinco cuadras. En la siguiente intersección, vuelves a girar a la derecha - susurró indicándome el camino hasta la tienda. Luego, enmudeció de nuevo.

Así había sido gran parte del recorrido. Él ni siquiera me había vuelto a mirar y eso estaba bien para mí pero igual me ponía nerviosa. Edward se había mantenido muy rígido en su asiento, con sus ojos clavados en el espejo retrovisor de su lado. A simple vista, parecía que él solo estaba muy interesado en el camino. Claro, cualquiera hubiera pensado eso pero yo, que lo conocía, sabía que se traía algo entre manos.

Por mi parte, yo estaba muy tensa al volante. Tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia no me permitía disfrutar el viaje. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que su coche era simplemente perfecto. Se deslizaba sin esfuerzo sobre la pista y cada vez que pisaba el acelerador, ronroneaba de manera exquisita. Yo distaba mucho de ser una fanática de los coches pero sí sabía apreciar uno bueno cuando lo conducía. Sabía algunas cosas básicas, gracias a Jake quien había luchado conmigo para conseguirlo cuando me mudé a Forks. A decir verdad, la mayor parte de mi adolescencia la había pasado en su taller pero no habíamos logrado mucho. Yo sencillamente me entretenía viéndolo trabajar en los motores y esas cosas.

- Buen cambio - comenté refiriéndome a su nuevo auto. - Un poco escandaloso pero se maneja muy bien

Lo miré de costado para evaluar su reacción.

- Bandido dejó de andar en cuanto llegué a Boston - dijo en voz muy baja, algo ronca. Bandido era su antiguo coche, así lo habíamos bautizado bastante tiempo atrás. Al principio, Edward se rehusaba a llamarlo así pero terminó aceptándolo. Por más ridículo que sonara el nombre, a mí me encantaba.

Asentí lentamente en respuesta. - Y te deshiciste de él. Lo reemplazaste

Ahora no sabía si estaba hablando solo del coche. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma al escucharme. Dios, yo sí que tenía un severo problema superando mi mierda.

Edward no contestó nada. Tal vez comprendió el mensaje oculto en mis palabras.

Las cosas empeoran un poco más cuando una canción empezó a sonar en la emisora. El inconfundible comienzo de Brown eyed girl retumbó en los parlantes. Solo que esta vez él no la cantó como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos. Me incliné hacia adelante y la cambié, reemplazándola por una pop que estaba de moda. Cualquiera era mejor.

Estacioné en una de las plazas libre y me bajé apresurada del vehículo. Empecé a andar a través del estacionamiento sin esperar por él. Entré en el supermercado y me dirigí a cualquier sección. El lugar no estaba muy lleno pero sí había algunas personas haciendo compras a última hora. Tomé una de los carritos e inspeccioné el local, buscando qué comprar. La verdad era que no tenía nada en mente. Edward se materializó de la nada pero se mantuvo detrás de mí, siguiéndome en silencio. Solo se limitó a tomar un par de six pack de cerveza. Yo cogí un paquete de macarrones y una soda grande.

Edward aprovechó mi distracción para tomar el control del carrito. Yo lo dejé pasar, no iba a discutir sin razón.

- No necesitabas comprar nada - afirmó cuando llegamos a las dulces.

Me di la vuelta y lo observé mientras tomaba un paquete de mis galletas favoritas. Había varias cosas que él no había olvidado. - No

Él no preguntó nada más pero yo intuía que sabía más de lo que quería demostrar.

- Jasper se va a poner como loco cuando no te encuentre - dijo mientras leía unas etiquetas. Enarqué una ceja al oír su comentario.

- No lo creo - respondí. - Él confía en mí

Edward alzó la vista de inmediato. Vale, eso había sonado más como "Él confía en mí, no como tú".

No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que me dirigía a él, parecía que lo estaba atacando.

A pesar de ello, dio unos pasos en mi dirección acortando el espacio entre nosotros. Fingí no notarlo y centré toda mi atención en una caja de cereales que tomé de uno de los estantes.

- Lamento haber reaccionado tan mal al enterarme de lo de ustedes

Él tomó mi brazo suavemente, haciéndome girar hasta quedar frente a él. Mis ojos se posaron en su mano, que no me soltó pero volaron hacia su rostro en cuanto habló de nuevo.

- Y siento mucho habernos puesto en esta posición.

La sinceridad de su voz me tomó por sorpresa, dejándome muda.

- Edward, yo...

Realmente no sabía lo que iba a decir. Tampoco tuve oportunidad de responderle porque un jadeo nos interrumpió, quebrando el momento.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Cerré los ojos unos cuantos segundos, tratando de salir de mi aturdimiento. El contacto visual con Edward había sido tan intenso que repentinamente me sentía agotada. Me separé de él y miré hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Me había sonado conocida pero no fue hasta que la vi que supe de quién se trataba.

- ¿Ángela? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Ella prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a mí y me abrazó, descolocándome. Habíamos ido juntas a la preparatoria pero en realidad no éramos muy cercanas. No le había mentido a Jazz en absoluto. Mi única amiga en Forks había sido Alice y cuando ella... Bueno, cuando ella murió, yo me quedé sola. Jake y su padre habían dejado el pueblo seis meses antes del accidente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! No te he visto desde... - exclamó alegremente, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

- Es bueno verte, Áng - la corté sabiendo que mencionaría el accidente de Alice. Intenté sonreírle y al parecer funcionó porque ella volvió a abrazarme. Recién cuando se alejó fue que reparó en la presencia de Edward.

- Hola. Soy Edward. Edward Cullen - se presentó él, dándole la mano. Ángela lo miró de una manera medio extraña antes de tomarla.

- Ángela Webber - respondió bajito. - No sé por qué pero me parece haberte visto antes

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron ligeramente ante esto. Posiblemente ella no se equivocaba. Edward y yo empezamos a salir cuando yo me mudé a Seattle pero nuestra historia se remontaba unos cuantos meses atrás. Para ser más exactos, a mi fiesta post graduación. En realidad, había sido una coincidencia que nos encontráramos en el campus.

- Seguramente lo has hecho, trabajo en el hospital local...

Ángela lo observó detenidamente antes de negar con la cabeza. - Tal vez... he estado por ahí un par de veces en los últimos meses. Tom y Jim son muy enfermizos pero no sé...

- ¿Tom y Jim? - pregunté deseando desviar su atención.

- Son mis gemelos, tienen poco menos de un año - explicó con una gran sonrisa. - ¡No puedo creer que al fin te haya encontrado, Bella! No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preguntando por ti. Ben y yo intentamos localizarte por todos los medios posibles para nuestra boda pero nada dio resultado

- Siento habérmelo perdido pero me alegro por ti y por Ben

Estaba siendo honesta, yo era de las pocas que había creído que sobrevivirían la universidad.

- ¿Ahora vives aquí? Tal vez podamos salir los cuatro alguna vez. Sería divertido...

- ¿Qué? No, no... nosotros no - negué atropelladamente, señalándonos a Edward y a mí. - Edward, no. Edward no es nada mío - aclaré. - Él es... él es el prometido de mi hermana.

Al decirlo en voz alta, recién caí en cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos. Edward ya no era más algo mío. No era más mi novio, ni el hombre con quien estuve a punto de ser madre. Ahora solo éramos dos personas con un pasado en común, un par de personas que no habían podido sobrellevar la historia que había entre ellas. Eso éramos, solo eso.

- Oh, por un momento pensé que...

- No, él está con Rosalie - la interrumpí.

- Oh...

Vale, esto se había tornado bastante incómodo. - Ang, nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo. Nos están esperando - me excusé para marcharnos. Ella asintió confundida. - Yo... vivo en Seattle, solo estoy de visita por unos días pero tal vez podríamos salir un día de estos y quedar en algo - ofrecí.

Ella aceptó rápidamente. Registré su número en mi móvil y nos despedimos con prisa. No había cola en caja así que unos minutos después ya estábamos cargando las compras en el asiento trasero de su auto. No eran muchas así que cupieron en este y no hizo falta abrir la maletera.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Decidí subirme en el asiento del copilo y devolverle las llaves a Edward. Él las recibió sin cuestionar nada y se montó en silencio.

Encendió la calefacción pero no la radio. Lo agradecí internamente. No quería más sorpresas.

Como ya se había hecho más tarde, las calles ya estaban despejadas. Sin embargo, Edward tomó otra ruta. Yo no conocía la ciudad así que no estaba segura si estaba llevándome a casa de Renee o a algún otro lado. La verdad era que me daba lo mismo. No tenía ganas de volver con mi familia.

Edward condujo unos kilómetros más hasta que llegamos a una especie de mirador. Era un lugar poco transitado, apenas iluminado por unos faroles de luz tenue. Él apagó el motor pero mantuvo la calefacción encendida. Lo miré en busca de respuestas pero no explicó nada, simplemente correspondió mi mirado. Sus ojos se habían suavizado. Estaban raros. No soporté el contacto más que unos minutos y terminé por rehuirlos. Levanté el seguro de mi puerta y salí al exterior. Me senté en una de las piedras más grandes del sitio, con la vista clavada al frente.

Después de un rato, pude escuchar el sonido de la alarma del auto y el golpeteo de las puertas al cerrarse.

Él caminaba hacia mí con un par de bolsas en sus manos, las que dejó en el suelo en cuanto se sentó a mi lado. Abrió un paquete de galletas y empezó a comerlas sin decir nada más. Yo opté por tomar una lata de cerveza. La bebí sin parar hasta dejarla vacía. Él abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto la estrujé entre mis dedos.

- Me estoy imaginando que este eres tú - le dije mirando fijamente la lata.

Edward rió entre dientes y tomó una para él aunque solo dio unos sorbos.

- Es lo justo

- No me hables de justicia otra vez - respondí enojada, mientras vaciaba mi segunda lata.

- De acuerdo

No sabía donde estábamos pero era un buen lugar. Necesitaba ese silencio para no volverme loca.

- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó con tu madre y Rose?

- Mierda - susurré. - Lo de siempre

Destrocé mi segunda lata antes de coger una más. Esta vez, me tomé las cosas con más calma. No era mi intención emborracharme.

- ¿No estás apurado por llegar a casa? - inquirí articulando con lentitud.

- No realmente. A mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho la fecha

¿Qué pretendía? Fingiendo empatía no iba a conseguir nada. - Bueno, no creo que sea por los mismos motivos que los míos

Su rostro se crispó en una mueca triste. Sus labios, de un rojo un poco intenso, temblaron apenas unos segundos. - No te equivocas. Tú odias Navidad porque perdiste a... nuestro bebé. Yo la odio porque perdí a mi familia entera.

Esa respuesta me desarmó por completó pero me esforcé en ocultarlo. Edward no tenía que saber cuánto me afectaban sus palabras pues eso lo colocaba por encima de mí, ese conocimiento le daba cierta ventaja. - No te creo - repliqué. Quería ser cortante, dejarle claro lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza sin darle acceso a nada muy íntimo.

- Lo sé

Sus ojos me escanearon esos escasos instantes que le tomó darme esa simple respuesta. Me erguí en mi sitio, tratando de lucir una mayor fortaleza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

- Por ahora solo quiero que me creas, con que sepas que yo te amé en serio, que no había nadie más importante para mí que tú

- Me amaste - repetí soltando un resoplido y sonreí sin ganas. No era una sonrisa de las que cuentan. Tenía mucho de burla y nada de auténtica felicidad - Es difícil creerlo con todo lo que pasó, ¿no?

Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. No esperaba ninguna replica de su parte.

Nos dejamos absorber por el silencio de la noche.

Edward estaba con la cabeza agachada hasta que quiso volver a hablar.

Se acomodó sobre su piedra y tomó aire antes de hacerlo. - Cuando las fiestas pasen, voy a dejar a Rose.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa nueva información y justo en ese momento, mi teléfono empezó a repicar.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

Me fijé en la pantalla antes de decidir si hacerlo o no. El nombre que vi era el último que me podía imaginar.

Edward trató de ver sobre mi hombro pero no lo dejé.

- ¿Tú otra vez? - dije como único saludo


	12. Chapter 12

Disculpen el retraso. Mi facultad me absorbe demasiado

Les quería pedir un favor inmenso que tiene que ver con la trama del fic... ¿pueden recomendarme fics con buenos lemmons? No es mi estilo pero creo que quiero incluir uno aquí y bueno, quiero darme una idea de como hacerlo. No pienso copiarlo ni nada parecido, solo necesito saber cómo es la cosa porque estoy perdida. Gracias, son lo máximo.

Capítulo XII

_Bella, 21 años_

_- ¿Entonces? _

_Otra vez estábamos en lo mismo. Él esperaba ansioso por lo que yo tenía que decirle y yo… yo no tenía ganas de contárselo. No cuando ello significaba ser la responsable de su tristeza. No quería herirlo. _

_Mi móvil vibró en el interior de mi chaqueta, distrayéndome por unos segundos de mi tarea. Lo saqué disimuladamente y eché una ojeada a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Edward, por supuesto. "¿Dónde estás?", decía únicamente. Quería responderle que en el infierno. Vale, estaba siendo una exagerada pero detestaba estar en esta situación. _

_- ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día? – pedí con suavidad. Él me observó de forma inquisidora hasta que bajé mis ojos hacia mis manos, que rodeaban mi taza de chocolate. Estaba caliente a pesar que él la había pedido mucho antes que yo llegara. Me había retrasado casi media hora por atender un par de mesas extras. _

_- ¿Sucede algo? – Me respondió con otra pregunta. La preocupación en su voz y en su rostro era evidente. _

_- No… no es eso – murmuré soltando un pequeño suspiro. – Solo no me siento muy bien hoy_

_Él se irguió en su asiento, adoptando una postura de alarma. Bufé por lo bajo. Él también era un exagerado. Era jodidamente imposible que hubiera heredado su paranoia por una sencilla razón: no éramos familia pero sí podía haberla aprendido. Después de todo, él había sido un personaje bastante importante durante mi infancia ya que su dizque relación con mi madre había empezado poco tiempo después de la muerte del padre de Rose. _

_- ¿Has ido al médico? – inquirió con el mismo tono de antes. Ahora sí se estaba pasando. No era para tanto. _

_- Vivo con uno – repliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Eso no era completamente cierto pero Edward estaba a solo unos años de conseguirlo. No pude evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. Estaba condenadamente orgullosa de él. Mi acompañante correspondió mi sonrisa, de manera cómplice. Me sentí ligeramente abrumada así que traté de quitarle un poco de intensidad al momento. – Uno y medio – agregué para su sorpresa. – El medio es Jasper, por supuesto – expliqué riéndome. – Él pasa bastante tiempo conmigo_

_- Me alegra que no estés sola – comentó bajando el volumen de su voz. Sabía a lo que se refería y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar de tema. Detestaba verlo así pues él era alguien demasiado importante para mí. _

_Me recosté en el sillón, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos. – Creo que solo es cansancio – le aseguré, capturando su atención nuevamente. – He estado cubriendo demasiados turnos extras. Y me parece que ayer comí algo descompuesto – añadí al recordar el malestar que me había aquejado a lo largo del día. – No es nada, solo debo tomarme el trabajo con más calma_

_- Isabella… ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte? _

_- No quiero tu dinero – le dije de mal humor. – Ni siquiera lo acepto de mi padre _

_Mi respuesta lo dejó callado durante unos minutos. Había sido un golpe bajo pero era la única forma de conseguir que no insistiera con lo mismo. Yo no era la niña pequeña de nadie, tenía veintiuno y estaba a punto de tener un título con mi nombre inscrito en él. Bien, no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer una vez que lo consiguiera pero sí sabía que no estaba perdida. Además, sabía que él __estaba buscando la forma de llevar esto en dirección a mi madre y esa sola idea bastó para encabronarme._

_Mi móvil volvió a vibrar una vez más. Mierda…había olvidado contestarle. "Vale, ya entendí. Es un fastidio tener a Jasper como única compañía. Ya estoy en casa. Ven pronto, preciosa. Te amo". Sonreí al leer lo que escribía. Edward amaba molestar a Jazz. Le escribí una breve respuesta para no preocuparlo antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa. _

_- ¿Y qué te parece si convertimos esto en una transacción? – habló después de un rato, apoyándose sobre la mesa para acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Yo no me moví sino que aguardé atenta. No entendía lo que me proponía. Mi cerebro estaba medio aletargado, tal vez debido al cansancio. - Te doy lo que te falte a cambio de información - movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un gesto que pretendía ser juguetón. Él no se iba ir de aquí sin algo, ya lo tenía claro. __- ¿Te ha llamado?_

_- No quiero tu dinero, ya te lo dije. Pero si tanto quieres saberlo, sí, sí lo ha hecho – respondí. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba mi escueta respuesta. Me hundí en mi asiento al no verlo reaccionar. – Está saliendo con un tío nuevo. Es de su clase de cocina – expliqué. Si bien sentía que me estaba sacando un tremendo peso de encima, detestaba ser siempre yo la que se lo dijera. – Lo siento_

_Mi celular empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Eché un vistazo a pesar de que ya sabía quién era. _

_Él levantó la cabeza al sentir la vibración del aparato. __– Adelante, contesta – me animó con una leve sonrisa. Estaba esforzándose por fingir normalidad._

_- No, no es nada– susurré. Edward era terriblemente celoso y a mí no se me daba nada bien mentirle. – Pero ya no puedo más con esto – solté de manera repentina._

_Él me miró confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿No lo ves? Esto te hace daño – susurré. – Así que esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos._

**Bella, 23 años**

Mi respiración se había vuelto agitada apenas comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-_Isabella…_

Una sensación vertiginosa de estar volviendo en el tiempo me invadió al oír su voz pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorarla y mantenerme en mis cabales.

- No me llames así – espeté con un poco de brusquedad. Lo escuché suspirar a través de la línea, como si estuviera esperando una reacción como esa de mi parte. Y eso me enojó, me enojó muchísimo. Él creía saber quién era yo pero estaba equivocado. Él solía conocerme, sí… cuando yo tenía siete. - Es más no me llames en absoluto – agregué.

- _No he olvidado que prometí dejarte tranquila pero no entiendo qué ha pasado. Phil me hizo una escena en el aeropuerto y no dejaba de gritar tu nombre__y bueno… me sorprendí._

Bufé ante su pobre excusa. – No es conmigo con quien tienes que resolver tus asuntos.

- _Tienes razón_ – coincidió él de manera conciliadora. Esa actitud en vez de calmarme me encabrono un poco más. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer y no iba a funcionar conmigo. – _Pero solo en parte porque tú también estas implicada en "mis asuntos" como los llamas_

La forma en que dijo las últimas palabras hizo detonar algo en mi interior. – No es mi culpa estar metida en esto – me defendí. ¿Qué mierda había hecho mal? Solo había sacado a colación su nombre en una charla con Phil.

_- ¿Renee?_

- ¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo? – repliqué con acidez. – Ella es así, tiene que llevarse todo consigo cuando cae. Por fin entiendo el porqué te alejaste. Hiciste bien, por cierto – lo felicité. Él lo dejó pasar.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

- Perfecta – contesté de mala gana - Solo...llámala o lo que sea para que sepas el lío que ha armado.

Encajé mis dientes con fuerza para no soltar nada fuera de lugar. Aunque después de lo sucedido en la tarde, sentía que ella no se merecía ni mi respeto. Sabía que no era perfecta, yo tampoco lo era pero esto último me había sacado completamente de quicio.

_- Isabella..._

- Es Bella – lo corregí. Odiaba que usara mi nombre completo. Era una absurda manera de llamarme la atención que él había adquirido cuando yo era pequeña. Al recordar esto, me levanté con violencia. En realidad, lo hice tan rápido que terminé mareándome. Estuve a punto de caer pero de alguna forma conseguí mantenerme en pie. En gran parte se lo debía a Edward quien llegó muy rápido hasta mí y me ayudó a estabilizarme, recordándome que seguía aquí. Estaba tan furiosa que por un segundo había olvidado su presencia. – Es Bella – repetí de forma ausente. - Y no voy a meterme entre ustedes dos… no otra vez

_- Está bien, Bella... ¿Podrías darme algún teléfono? Solo tengo el tuyo y Phil no quiere verme ni en pintura_

Si bien no le debía nada, quería ya acabar con todo el asunto así que le ladré el número de su móvil y luego colgué sin dar lugar a réplica.

Me puse a dar vueltas en círculos sin saber qué más hacer. No tenía a donde ir y ni siquiera sabía cómo ubicar a Jasper. Tenía su condenado móvil en mi bolsillo y este no había sonado ni una vez. Seguí caminando por el lugar, desquitándome con cada piedra con la que se topaban mis pies.

- ¿Te están buscando? - preguntó Edward, deteniendo mi pequeño ataque. – Puedo llevarte al sitio que necesites – ofreció en voz baja. Aunque pretendía sonar desinteresado, yo estaba segura de que sentía curiosidad por saber con quién había hablado. Edward sabía que yo no era una persona fácil de irritar. Quiero decir… si reaccionaba así, era por algo.

- No... era... era solo un... alguien que no...

No sé por qué me costaba tanto admitir de quién se trataba. Tal vez era porque nunca le había hablado de él a pesar que yo había mantenido el contacto con ese tío durante el tiempo que nosotros estuvimos juntos. Es más, más de una vez le había mentido a Edward para poder encontrarme con Robert Dwyer. Realmente no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero en ese tiempo había sentido como si se lo debiera, como si esas breves reuniones en las que le informaba lo poco que sabía de mi madre hubieran sido la única forma que tenía de pagarle lo que él había hecho por mí cuando era pequeña

Lo observé asentir antes de regresar a su sitio. Sacó un cigarrillo de su abrigo y lo encendió bajo mi atenta mirada.

- Ahora fumas

Asintió otra vez más, mientras daba una larga calada.

- Odiabas que yo lo hiciera – dije recordando las discusiones que habíamos tenido al respecto.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome ligeramente. – No era lo mismo… tus labios sabían distinto, tu aliento mezclado con el tabaco… no lo sé. Sé que era algo jodidamente egoísta pero me gustaba más así… me volvía loco sentirte solo a ti

Me removí incómoda al oírlo. ¿Con qué derecho me decía esas cosas?

- Lo siento – se apresuró a añadir. - ¿Ves? Sigo arruinándolo sin querer

Me dejé caer en la tierra, más alejada y me distraje viendo los escasos autos que pasaban. Era lo normal, era Nochebuena y ya debían ser más de las ocho. – Tal vez no estamos listos para esto… para estar juntos de nuevo – dije. - Quiero decir, juntos en el sentido de estar en el mismo sitio… en el mismo espacio… en el mismo estado…

- Te entiendo – me cortó con voz suave, exhalando un poco de humo. - Pero no lo comparto

Yo solo guardé silencio. No tenía sentido continuar la discusión. Tenía sed. Fijé mi vista en la bolsa a sus pies pero descarté tomar otra cerveza. No quería ponerme de pie y acercarme. Sin embargo, Edward lo captó y rodó una lata en mi dirección.

Tardé unos segundos en tomarla y otros más en abrirla. La espuma rebalsó la superficie, derramándose sobre la tierra. Mis jean debían estar bastante empolvados y me importaba una mierda. Bebí un sorbo largo y miré hacia el cielo. Estaba de un negro intenso y la luna no se dejaba ver.

- La chica del supermercado me reconoció - comentó llamando mi atención.

Botó un poco de cenizas antes de enfocar sus ojos en mí. – Creo que sí – respondí pensativa. – Pero lo manejaste bastante bien, lograste confundirla y hacerla dudar – le aseguré para tranquilizarlo. Tal vez temía que Rose se enterara de otra forma. – No puedo creer que tenga mellizos

- No creo haberlos atendido – susurró casi para sí mismo. – Tampoco recuerdo haberla visto esa noche – dijo más fuerte, evocando la fiesta en la que nos conocimos. Había sido en la casa de Emmett, un tío con el que había ido al bachillerato y que había querido celebrar nuestra graduación por todo lo alto. Yo ni siquiera le había preguntado que hacía él ahí.

- Bueno, tal vez tú no la viste pero créeme, más del 90% de las chicas que estaban ahí sí se fijaron en ti – repliqué al recordar lo último que había dicho.

Edward se rió entre dientes. – Vamos, solo porque era un par de años más grande

- Y condenadamente guapo

- ¿Ya no lo soy? – preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. - Perdiste el encanto

Edward no dijo nada esta vez, solo apagó su cigarrillo en su zapato.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? Esa noche, en esa fiesta

Para mi sorpresa, él se rió con ganas, echando la cabeza para atrás.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Edward negó con la cabeza, ahogándose con su risa. – Que recién ahora me lo preguntes – se las arregló para decir. Lo miré ceñuda, esperando que se le pasara el buen humor. – Mi primo Emmett me invitó

- ¿Em? ¿Emmett McCarty?

- Emmett McCarty Cullen – me corrigió sin borrar su sonrisa. Mierda… claro, Emmett también era un Cullen. ¿Cómo no había hecho la conexión antes? Sin embargo, esa noche no nos habíamos dado nuestros nombres así que no era tan difícil de esperar que no lo descubriera. – Em nunca me perdonó que me metiera contigo. Después de esa noche, nos hemos visto menos de cinco veces

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida ante esa nueva información. - ¿Por qué?

- Yo sé que no eran muy amigos pero él… no sé

- Em era muy amigo de mi mejor amiga – expliqué recordando lo unido que era a Alice. Él murmuró algo así como "ahora tiene sentido". – Yo era muy tímida como para acercarme a él… no es que no le dirigiera la palabra pero… me intimidaba un poco

- ¿Em? – inquirió con una risa. – No hay forma, él es una de las mejores personas que conozco. – hizo una breve pausa, enseriándose. – Aunque no lo creas, esa noche se mostró muy protector contigo. Me dijo que no te jodiera, amenazó con no hablarme si intentaba algo y te juro que lo cumplió. Supongo que presentía que iba a hacerte daño – terminó en voz bastante baja.

- Nos hicimos daño los dos – repuse yo, tomándolo con la guardia baja. Edward abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

- ¿Puedo yo preguntarte un par de cosas también?

Asentí de acuerdo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Está bien, tú primero – indicó con un gesto. Luego, frotó sus manos para darse calor. El clima era una mierda, yo también lo sentía.

- ¿Por qué me estás tratando distinto?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomé un poco de aire antes de explicarme. Estaba tan frío que me dolió un poco, o quizás era por la situación en sí. Estaba en busca de respuestas y las estaba obteniendo y aunque no estuviera completamente segura de que estuviera lista para escucharlas, me estaba arriesgando porque ya no quería seguir más así. Estaba harta de vivir a medias, sin vivir realmente.

- Ahora me sonríes e incluso intentas bromear conmigo. Los dos primeros días parecía que querías matarme.

Edward bajó la mirada, luciendo infinitamente derrotado. – Es sencillo

- No lo es para mí

- Nunca he sabido manejar bien mis emociones, tú lo sabes – respondió. – Sé que mi comportamiento te confunde pero… mierda, es difícil explicarlo cuando hay tantos vacíos entre nosotros. Hay tanto que quiero contarte y hay tanto que quiero saber… de ti. Mierda… he sido un imbécil, ¿vale? Me ha costado tremendamente dejar de pensar en ti y luego…verte, verte me descolocó por completo y reaccioné pésimo – confesó. Estaba temblándose, no era muy perceptible pero su cuerpo se sacudía suavemente. Podía ser por el frío como no. - ¿Sabes que no te mentí, no?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- El otro día en tu hotel - añadió. Yo seguía perdida. - Te mentí en el club pero no la última vez. Yo sí volví al poco tiempo que me marché, no sé por qué dije lo contrario... supongo que solo estaba siendo un idiota.

- Pues estás tan acostumbrado que ya se ha vuelto algo natural, ¿no?

Él sonrió al escucharme pero la alegría no llegó hasta sus ojos. Estos estaban ligeramente... empañados pero no podía ser, Edward no lloraba. La vez pasada en la cocina solo había soltado una lágrima, nada más. - Tienes razón. Soy un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, he sido un idiota contigo en el pasado y después de que nos reencontramos, no he hecho más que cagarla en cada oportunidad. Sé que te perdí y me perdí a mí mismo en el proceso...

- ¿Qué estás tratándome de decir?

- No sé... carajo, no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando. Solo sé que quiero saber en qué momento nos perdimos - se interrumpió unos segundos que aproveché para tomar otra lata. Había tomado tres o cuatro, no era la gran cosa. - Me gustaría lograr desenmarañar el lío en el que nos convertimos al final.

Enarqué una ceja al percatarme de la emoción contenida en su tono. No sabía si era por el alcohol en mi sistema pero nunca me había sonado tan sincero como en esos instante.

- Vale - accedí con simpleza. Ya no quería seguir huyendo, nos debíamos esto y no creía que tuviéramos otro momento como este para hacerlo. Teniéndolo frente a mí, por fin comprendí el punto de Jasper. Yo necesitaba hacer esto para de una buena vez seguir adelante. No podía seguir aferrándome a lo que había pasado hace ya tanto tiempo, no podía simplemente borrarlo y pretender que nunca ocurrió. Eso estaba bien para los libros y cuentos pero en la vida real las cosas no funcionaban así. Tenías que golpearte, incluso sangrar y luego curar tus heridas para volver a andar. No podías simplemente decidir continuar sin sanar, yo ya lo había intentado y no había dado resultado. - Adelante

Tomé asiento a su lado y lo miré directo a los ojos.

- Bien - dijo él a su vez.

Se irguió en su sitio e inspiró con fuerza. Yo dejé mi lata en el suelo y apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas mientras esperaba por él.

- No tiene que ser ahora mismo - comenté.

Edward botó el aire contenido y tomó sus cabellos con cierta desesperación, en ese gesto involuntario al que me tenía tan acostumbrada. Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que tiraba de ellos. Traté de detenerlo atrapando sus manos para liberarlo de la presión. No fue mi mejor decisión pues sentí esa vibración típica de cuando nuestras pieles chocaban. El efecto no era el mismo, obviamente pero seguía ahí, muy tenue.

Así que hice lo que consideré mejor, soltarlo.

- No creo que cuente con mucho tiempo para hacer esto

Solté sus manos y miré hacia otro lado para despejarme.

Asentí cabizbaja, dándole la razón. - No tiene sentido que me quede aquí por más tiempo. Las cosas con Renee no funcionan y Rosalie va a odiarme en cuanto sepa la verdad

Había estado pensándolo y siendo crudamente honesta, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea. No dolía como creía que lo haría y eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable. Luego, esa culpabilidad simplemente desaparecía porque después de todo, era algo de esperarse pues yo no las sentía como parte de mí. Sí, eramos familia de sangre pero aparte de eso, éramos simples desconocidas y aunque era triste, ya no había nada que hacer. No sabía de quién había sido la culpa, si mía o de ellas, pero tampoco creía que eso hiciera alguna diferencia. Cada uno de nosotros había cometido sus propios errores, llevándonos a donde estábamos.

- ¿Cuándo vas a...?

- En cuanto encuentre un vuelo, lo más antes posible - me anticipé con firmeza a pesar que lo acababa de decidir en ese momento. - Probablemente lo último que haga aquí sea hablar con ella. Tú vas a hacerlo primero, ¿no?

Lo observé asentir, con el rostro inexpresivo. Era casi como una máscara.

- Creo que es lo mejor - susurré. - Tiene que saber toda la verdad de ti, eres todo lo que ella quiere – dije, dándome cuenta de los hechos. Yo no conocía a profundidad a Rose pero sí podía darme cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por Edward.

- Entonces es cuestión de días

- No vas a poder arreglar nada conmigo alrededor

Edward frotó sus manos contra su pantalón mientras negaba insistentemente. - No hay nada que arreglar. Yo… no quiero lastimarla pero ella y yo no podemos seguir juntos.

Vale, sí lo había escuchado la primera vez antes de recibir la llamada pero no le encontraba el sentido. - ¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte una última cosa, Edward?

Él sonrió antes de esconder su cabeza entre sus manos. - Lo que quieras

- ¿Tú estás enamorado de ella?

Otro timbre inoportuno irrumpió el silencio que se había instaurado en el ambiente. Esta vez era el de su móvil.

- Edward Cullen – masculló sin siquiera fijarse en quién lo llamaba. Me acomodé en mi sitio, tratando de darle su espacio. Sin embargo, él me tendió su teléfono. – Es para ti – dijo con gesto contrariado, haciéndome pensar que se trataba de Jasper. Estaba equivocada. – Es tu padre

Sentí que perdía el color del rostro en cuanto lo mencionó y me apresuré a contestarle. Sin embargo, mis movimientos eran tan torpes que terminé dejando caer el aparato. Me disculpe pero Edward se limitó a sonreírme y devolverme el condenado móvil - ¿Papá?

_- Bella, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? _

Me pilló con la guardia baja oírlo tan enojado. Pero en vez de provocarme algún temor, también me molesté. – Nada, no estoy haciendo nada – le respondí, antes de acabar mi cerveza. – Necesitaba dar una vuelta

_- Estás jugando con fuego – _lo escuché mascullar en voz baja.

- Yo sé bien lo que estoy haciendo, Charlie – repliqué. No sé por qué me enojaba tanto su intromisión. Tal vez se debía a que no confiaba en mí. Vamos, no iba a hacer nada estúpido. Yo no quería lastimar a Rose. Después de todo, ella era mi hermana. No teníamos una relación como se debía pero ella seguía importándome.

Unos ruidos se oyeron a través de la línea. Iba a colgar hasta que identifiqué a lo lejos la voz de mi mejor amigo. – _Dame eso, Charlie_ – dijo. - _¿Bella? _

- Jazz – sentí alivio al saber que ya había regresado. Había sido una idiota al pedirle que se marchara durante la tarde y me sentía fatal por eso. – Jazz, lo siento mucho…

- _Sh, escucha, princesa_ – me callé en cuanto lo pidió. Sabía que ya habría tiempo después para hablarlo. – _Necesito que vuelvas. Ahora. Las cosas… las cosas no están muy bien por aquí –_ explicó muy rápido. Asentí aturdida al percatarme de la urgencia contenida en sus palabras. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

- Él no puede verte – notó Edward, cruzado de brazos.

Dios, qué idiota. – Estaré ahí en unos minutos – añadí. – Lo siento, en serio

- _Olvídalo, te quiero_ – me interceptó él antes de que empezara nuevamente con lo mismo. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer, lo había arrastrado a mi drama familiar y lo había dejado lidiar con ello.

- Yo también

Le devolví el teléfono a Edward antes de pararme y regresar hacia su auto. Él no tardó en seguirme.

- ¿Te dijo algo mi padre? – inquirí casi a mitad del camino, fijándome en sus nudillos blancos sobre el volante.

- No

Evalué sus gestos. No parecía ser así pero no iba a insistir en el tema. Si él decía que no era nada, le creería. - Bien

Cuando estábamos por llegar, Edward me sorprendió volviendo a dirigirse a mí. – Me prometí ser completamente honesto contigo esta vez – empezó diciendo. – Pero no respondí tu última pregunta

Asentí al no encontrar mi voz para contestarle. Él ya había estacionado, en un espacio que había quedado libre no muy lejos de la casa. No tenía idea de por qué algunos carros ya se habían retirado, incluso mi camioneta ya no estaba bloqueada.

- La quiero, la quiero mucho – confesó con incomodidad.

Yo tomé la manija de la puerta. No tenía que pensar mucho mi respuesta. – Sabes que no es lo mismo

Salí del vehículo y me apresuré en salir de ahí. No quería causar más problemas. Quería irme a la cama. Edward tardó un poco más pero luego se acompasó a mi ritmo, caminando con el garbo que lo caracterizaba.

- No, no lo es - concedió.

- Te lo digo porque yo…

- ¿Porque te pasa lo mismo con Jasper? – me interrumpió cuando estábamos ya a pocos metros de la entrada.

- No – refuté. – Te lo digo porque cuando estábamos juntos, me pasaba lo contrario. Muchas veces sentí que tú estabas enamorado de mí pero que no me querías – expliqué justo antes de pararme frente a la puerta. - ¿Tiene sentido? – le pregunté aunque sin darle tiempo a responder ya que toqué el timbre, dejándolo pasmado.

Jasper apareció frente a mí, seguido de Rose y unos metros más atrás de papá.

Lo abracé con fuerza, diciéndole lo mucho que sentía todo. Él me rodeó rápidamente, dándome el confort que tanto necesitaba. – Te quiero – susurré en su oído. Jazz me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Charlie nos observaba detenidamente. Edward se había acercado a saludar a Rose. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella estaba bastante encabronada.

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró Jasper, bajando su cabeza hasta quedar a mi altura.

- Sí

- ¿Has tomado? – cuestionó, medio divertido. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

- Solo cerveza. Tenía que salir de aquí – le dije. Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me observó detenidamente, como buscando algo en mí. Él me conocía bastante bien. – Luego te cuento – lo tranquilicé. Yo no pensaba ocultarle nada pero no me parecía correcto hablar aquí. No me sentía a gusto. - ¿Volvemos al hotel?

Él me miró con curiosidad e intriga pero terminó accediendo. – Rose estaba como loca, lo has metido en problemas – agregó con tono ligero. Sin embargo, por la cara que tenía mi hermana, él no estaba bromeando así que me solté de Jazz para dirigirme hacia ella.

Ambos discutían de forma discreta en un rincón alejado. Edward estaba de espaldas pero ella sí me vio en cuanto me acerqué.

- Rose – la llamé. Ella me miró con fijeza. - Era yo la que no quería regresar, tardamos más de lo que debíamos, lo sé pero solo ha sido un malentendido. Lo siento, en serio

Mierda, últimamente no dejaba de disculparme.

Ella se quedó muda pero asintió una única vez.

- Jasper y yo ya nos vamos

Me acerqué a despedirme. Rosalie me sorprendió dándome un abrazo. – Siento ser una exagerada – susurró en mi oído. – Feliz navidad

Me sentí pésima con ello.

- Feliz navidad, chicos – murmuré sin ganas. Jasper pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, llevándome a la salida. Papá seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Renee ni siquiera se había aparecido pero no me interesaba realmente saber donde se había metido.

- ¿Charlie, vas a quedarte?

El aludido aguardó unos minutos antes de asentir. - Bien, entonces… feliz navidad – le deseó mi amigo. Yo solo pasé por su lado.

- Tu madre está en la cocina – dijo, provocando que me detuviera.

¿Por qué se metía si ni siquiera sabía que había pasado? – Bueno

- Tiene la cena lista

Me planté frente a él sin poder creer lo que me decía. - ¿Y quieres que pretenda que somos una familia? No, gracias

Vale, eso había sido un poco rudo pero no había podido contenerme. Rose soltó un jadeo al escucharme y lo sentí por ella pero no podíamos seguir con esta farsa.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el incómodo momento. Ni Jasper ni yo nos movimos, nosotros solo éramos visita, no sentíamos correcto atender la puerta. Charlie aún seguía rojo por mi respuesta así que tampoco se movió.

Fue Edward quien lo hizo y hubiera sido mucho mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

Porque en cuanto identificó al visitante, le dio un derechazo que lo mandó al piso.


	13. Chapter 13

Subo ahora porque no voy a poder actualizar en un par de semanas, ya estoy cerca de fin de ciclo y todo el caos que implica y bueno, tendré ff un poco abandonado. En cuanto salga de vacaciones voy a volver a actualizar con más regularidad. En realidad, espero poder terminar el fic antes de agosto. Ojalá.

**Gracias por los favoritos y alertas, en serio! Las espero al final del cap, con una única pregunta que me encantaría que contesten :)**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

El hombre se había desplomado en el suelo y desde mi posición no podía ver de quién se trataba. Si bien me era imposible identificarlo sí sabía una cosa: Edward lo detestaba. Tenía una mirada cargada de odio que muy pocas veces le había visto antes. El sujeto intentó ponerse de pie pero fue interceptado nuevamente por Edward quien le propinó otro golpe que retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Todos nos habíamos quedado aturdidos. El primero en salir de ese aturdimiento fue Jasper, quien se apresuró a llegar a su lado, dejándome completamente descolocada. Sin embargo, no pudo contener a Edward. Él volvió a lanzar un puñetazo y por el gesto de su cara supe que le había dolido. Era de esperarse porque Edward nunca fue bueno peleando.

Jasper aprovechó esos breves instantes de distracción y lo apresó como pudo, aguantando sus sacudidas.

- ¿Qué carajo hace él aquí? - preguntó con el rostro enloquecido. No estaba segura a quien se dirigía pero me parecía que era a Jazz. Él lo empujó un poco, para hacerlo retroceder. - ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE ÉL AQUÍ?- repitió gritando. La confusión de Jasper lo hizo girarse en dirección al hombre caído. Su expresión desencajada me extrañó aún más.

- Cálmate - pidió tratando de sonar tranquilo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él también estaba sorprendido. - Lo estás arruinando todo

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! - negó exaltado, propinándole un empujón a Jasper. Quise hacer algo pero mis piernas no me respondieron. - Cómo carajo quieres que lo haga

Charlie intentó intervenir pero fue anulado. - Jefe, no se meta - dijo Jazz. Él respetaba mucho a mi padre pero fue muy firme en su decisión. No había dado lugar a réplicas. - Solo... llévelas a otra habitación - le pidió de forma rápida y clara. Me miró durante unos segundos y luego regresó su atención a Edward.

Papá no supo que responder ante esto. Imaginaba que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pues yo estaba igual de perdida que él. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Rose, no me moví cuando él intentó llevarme. Solo me quedé ahí observando cómo Edward y Jasper se zarandeaban mientras que el tío ese seguía en el piso.

A pesar de los gritos, mi bloqueo mental no remitía. Recién después de unos minutos, conseguí salir de él. Lo primero que vi me impactó de una manera tremenda.

Edward había dejado de batallar y se había derrumbado contra Jasper, aferrándose a él como a un bote salvavidas. Jazz lucía jodidamente incómodo pero no lo rechazaba. Solo estaba ahí muy quieto. Edward parecía haberse olvidado de su profesado odio e incluso de la presencia del sujeto tumbado, quien yacía medio inconsciente a unos metros de distancia. Me acerqué casi sin proponérmelo al notar que no se movía, obteniendo una mejor visión del escenario. Debo confesar que sentí un poco de miedo, por él aunque fuera un desconocido, por Edward... no sé, solo sé que me dejé caer a su lado y sacudí su hombro levemente.

Él levantó la cara con dificultad.

Y juro que en el momento que le vi el rostro, toda la sangre drenó del mío.

Carajo.

Era el ex de mi madre, con el labio partido y una marca en el pómulo que no iba tardar en oscurecerse.

- ¿Bella? - me llamó con una voz muy débil.

Mis músculos se agarrotaron en respuesta a su simple llamado.

- Estás aquí - dije sintiéndome un poco idiota por esto. Claro que estaba ahí. Era un hecho innegable aunque parecía haber pasado a segundo plano.

Lucía desorientado. Era entendible porque los golpes de Edward habían sido torpes pero no débiles. Con dificultad, lo ayudé a incorporarse. Cargué con su peso unos segundos hasta que pudo estabilizarse. Dudé un poco antes de soltarlo, temiendo que volviera al suelo. A pesar que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre él y yo, tampoco quería que se hiciera daño. Bueno, más del que ya le había infligido Edward.

Él, casi como si lo hubiera llamado, se acercó vehemente hacia nosotros. La amenaza yacía latente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Vale, no entendía el porqué lo odiaba tanto pero no iba a permitir que continuara con esa jodida actitud así que me interpuse entre ambos. Edward me había lastimado de tantas formas pero estaba segura de que no lo haría físicamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le reclamé, alzando la cara. No iba a dejarme amedrentar por su temperamento.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? - preguntó dando dos pasos más cerca de mí. La distancia era prácticamente inexistente. Me cogió del mentón, enfrentando de manera directa a nuestros ojos.

Y no sé cómo pero lo vi.

Vi realmente a Edward. Era como si se hubieran aflojado los hilos que sostenían su careta, dejando al descubierto su verdadero yo, un yo que no estaba segura de conocer por completo. Solo había una cosa de la que estaba convencida: Edward estaba herido y lleno de mucha rabia y si esto no cambiaba, él estaría perdido para siempre.

No sé qué es lo que él vio en mí pero terminó por soltarme y pasó por mi lado, abandonando la casa.

Fui tras él, con las palabras de Jasper como único fondo.

- Solo ten cuidado

Empujé la puerta y salí al exterior, sintiendo el hielo del viento contra mi piel. La nieve se hundía bajo mis pies pero nada de eso importaba porque yo estaba ahí por una razón y no tardé en encontrarla.

Él estaba en el interior de su auto, casi inmóvil. Toqué la luna de la ventanilla con mis nudillos para llamar su atención. Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocándolos en mí. No parecía poder creer que yo estuviera ahí y no lo culpaba, no solíamos resolver así nuestros asuntos. En el pasado, simplemente nos dábamos espacio hasta que nos calmáramos o sino uno de los dos ignoraba lo que le había molestado. Las dos formas parecían haber dado resultado antes pero lo cierto era que no lo habían hecho. No habían funcionado. Lo único que habían provocado era que acumuláramos resentimientos y mala vibra por el otro.

Edward levantó los pestillos automáticos con un solo botón. Rodeé el auto y entré.

- No estás cumpliendo tu promesa - dije para empezar. - Solo sé honesto y dime qué es lo que te molesta

Él soltó un suspiro y cuando creí que no contestaría, lo hizo.

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez... que algo que asumías como cierto, resultaba no siendo así? Eso es lo que me pasa

Medité sus palabras y sí, lo entendía. Sin embargo, no encontraba la conexión con la aparición del ex de Renee y su violenta reacción.

- ¿Y te diste cuenta que esto que creías que era verdad, no lo era al ver a Robert?

Edward sonrió sin ganas. - ¿Así es como se llama?

- No te sigo, Edward. Necesito que seas más claro

Él reposó sus manos sobre el timón, tomándose su tiempo. Los nudillos de su mano derecha ya estaban poniéndose morados.

Al fijarme en ellos, tuve una idea. Abrí la puerta de mi lado y tomé un pañuelo que guardaba en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Envolví un poco de nieve con este y cerré nuevamente la puerta.

Estiré mi mano para tomar la suya y sostuve el frío paquete contra su piel. Esperaba que el frío aliviara el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Cuando la nieve empezó a cambiar de consistencia, opté por tirarla y tomar un poco más, repitiendo el proceso durante varios minutos. Todo ese tiempo lo pasamos en silencio.

- Me siento un idiota, ¿lo sabes, no?

Me encogí de hombros sin interrumpir mi tarea. - Me lo has dicho un par de veces

- Pues hoy ya me he extralimitado

- Estoy de acuerdo - concordé. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque desconfiaba de ti

Dejé caer el pañuelo por su respuesta. La nieve derretida se esparció sobre sus pantalones pero él no se inmutó.

- Y fui un estúpido por eso. Recién hoy me di cuenta - agregó con prisa. Estaba desconcertada pero necesitaba escuchar un poco más para entender lo que me estaba diciendo. - Yo... el tío...

- Robert - le recordé a pesar de que su nombre era lo menos importante.

- Yo ya te había visto con él antes... unas cuantas veces. La última vez que los vi juntos fue poco antes de que descubriéramos que estabas embarazada. Tú sabes que yo era un celoso de mierda contigo... vi cosas donde no las había... asumí demasiado y nunca te lo dije. Fui un imbécil al pensar que tú me habías engañado

- ¿Y si nunca me lo preguntaste cómo sabes que no lo hice? - repliqué con frialdad. Su confesión me había lastimado así que no pude contenerme.

Edward negó insistentemente y se acercó más a mí. Sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, estaban heladas. - Solo lo sé. Debí darme cuenta antes. Tú me amas - dijo muy convencido, provocándome un escalofrío. - O me amabas, de eso estoy seguro... y me mata el saber que tu no sepas que yo también lo hacía, de una forma un poco distorsionada pero sí lo hacía - repitió con fiereza antes de bajar un poco su cabeza, juntando nuestras frentes. - Perdóname por no haber podido amarte como lo merecías.

Y luego, rozó sus labios con los míos. Duró apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente para mandar todo a la basura.

No respondí. Bueno, lo hice con palabras.

- Esto es un error - le dije antes de salir corriendo de su auto.

Sabía que él no estaba detrás de mí y eso me causó alivio. Volví ya más tranquila a la casa aunque sin entrar completamente. Me paré en el umbral de entrada y busqué a Jasper con la mirada. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la antesala. El ex de Renee estaba ubicado en el que se encontraba frente a mi amigo. Él todavía no se había limpiado o no lo había hecho bien porque tenía un poco de sangre seca en la cara. Miré a Jazz. Él no necesitó nada más para ponerse de pie e ir a mi encuentro.

- Renee está por ahí - dije a modo de despedida.

Nos metimos en la camioneta sin decir ni una palabra. Jasper tomó el control del volante. Tenía que ser así porque la regla de no manejar habiendo bebido alcohol se aplicaba para los dos. Estuvimos de vuelta en el hotel en unos quince minutos. Jasper me abrió la puerta y me condujo hasta recepción para ir por las llaves. Yo me mantuve callada. Lo que había sucedido con Edward me había afectado. Era imposible que no lo hiciera, yo había comenzado a superarlo pero todavía no lo había hecho por completo. Después de todo, él había sido alguien muy importante para mí y con lo que me había dicho, algunas cosas, como sus cambios de humor conmigo durante el día, habían cobrado sentido. Ahora también entendía el porqué creyó que yo lo había sido infiel con Jasper cuando se enteró de nuestra supuesta relación.

Era bastante triste. Todo este tiempo, yo había idealizado lo nuestro y recién hoy me daba cuenta de lo frágiles que habíamos sido juntos. Había sido algo nuevo, electrizante y... letal. Eso era lo que había experimentado al sentir sus labios nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me permití relajarme. Era como estar en casa y eso era ridículo porque no había nada más lejano a ello que un hotel. Jasper se encerró en el baño y yo me dirigí al frigobar. Me llené las manos de pequeñas botellas de diferentes tragos y las llevé a la cama, repitiendo el proceso hasta no dejar ninguna. Me quité los zapatos y la ropa pesada para poner una camiseta vieja y un pantalón de buzo como pijama. La temperatura había dejado de ser un problema porque la calefacción en el cuarto era perfecta. Me acomodé sobre la cama y tomé la primera de las botellitas. La acabé rápidamente a pesar de que el líquido ardía a su paso por mi garganta. Parecía whisky. Ni siquiera miré la etiqueta para confirmarlo. Había decidido que no me importaba. Fue así que vacié unas cuantas antes de que Jasper volviera. Él se había quitado todo menos un pantalón de franela grueso y sus medias blancas. Se veía gracioso.

Él se subió a la cama y se acomodó, descansando su cabeza en mi regazo. Yo bebí unas cuantas botellas más, hasta que me sentí un poco grogui, aunque no tanto como para no recordar esto mañana.

- No digo que verte emborracharte no sea divertido pero tenía unos planes diferentes para este año - murmuró Jazz con los ojos cerrados. Yo estaba distraída acariciando su cabello. Jasper lo tenía tan suave que no podía resistirme a peinarlo con mis dedos.

- Lo siento, de verdad - le respondí honestamente. Esta Navidad entraba con facilidad dentro de las peores que había pasado. Sin embargo, la peor de todas seguía siendo aquella en la que perdí a mi bebé. - Prometo que te lo compensaré en la siguiente

Mi mejor amigo sonrió ante esa promesa. - ¿En serio? - inquirió con voz juguetona. - ¿Cómo exactamente?

Mierda, no tenía nada en mente así que opté por lo tradicional, lo seguro.

- Bueno... podemos hacer una excepción y comer pavo o comprar un árbol y llenarlo de luces

Jasper soltó una risotada en respuesta. - Eso suena... malísimo. No es algo que tú y yo haríamos. Tú y yo somos más como los grinch de Seattle

Me reí con él. Tenía razón. No era mi fecha favorita por la razón que él ya conocía pero no tenía sentido que siguiera siendo así. Eso no me iba a devolver a EJ. - Entonces ya encontraremos la forma - acepté sin dejar de masajear su cabello. Jasper sonrió con más ganas. - Podemos pasarla con tu familia

- Mamá te manda saludos - comentó repentinamente. - Hoy hablé con ella por skype cuando volví al hotel. Duramos casi una hora - me explicó. Jasper la adoraba pero se había alejado un poco de ella porque según él, ella siempre anteponía a su padre por encima de él. Yo los conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y la verdad es que le daba la razón a Jazz pero no se lo decía abiertamente.

- ¿Me odia por haberte arrastrado lejos de ella? - pregunté al notarlo medio decaído.

Jasper rió como si yo hubiera dicho la más gracioso del mundo. - No seas boba, sabes que te adora - afirmó pero luego se puso un poco más serio y finalmente abrió los ojos. - ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté con curiosidad. Parecía ser algo importante, tal vez tendría algo que ver con su situación en la empresa.

- Que está embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? - Jasper no lucía nada contento con la noticia. - Quiero decir, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Tuve que reírme ante su pregunta, estaba siendo ridículo. - Jazz, tu mamá tiene menos de cuarenta

- Cuarenta y dos - me corrigió él. Intenté interrumpirlo pero él se me adelantó. - Ya, ya... ya sé que sí es posible pero... es raro. Yo tengo veinticinco.

- ¿Y?

- ¡No sé! - chilló haciéndome reír. Él se incorporó a mi lado para luego echarse, rebotando sobre el colchón. Yo también me dejé caer. - El mes pasado no dejaba de fastidiarme con ese rollo de "nunca tendré nietos" y ahora me dice que tendrá su propio bebé

- Bueno, tal vez se cansó de esperar por los tuyos - bromeé.

- ¿Tú crees? Porque la tía estaba tan desesperada por ellos que hasta aceptaba que los tuviera con María

Se me escapó una gran carcajada. - ¿Tanto así? ¿No la odiaba? - Jasper asintió, divertido con la idea de que su madre detestara a su novia de turno. Ni siquiera él se la había presentado, solo habían coincidido una vez en su departamento. Sin embargo, su mamá la había odiado desde el primer momento. Ella misma me lo había dicho y no se cansaba de preguntarme qué le había visto. Vale, reconocía que María era... complicada pero Jazz parecía entusiasmado con ella así que yo estaba feliz por él.

- Bueno, lo gracioso del asunto es que le pregunté si era de Theo y ella se indignó tanto que me dejó colgado - terminó carcajeándose con ganas.

- ¿Es en serio? - pregunté contagiándome. Jasper era todo un caso.

- ¡Sí! Joder, es que no lo entiendo, Bells. ¿Cómo alguien como ella puede soportar a un tío como él?

- Está enamorada de él, Jazz - le dije encogiéndome de hombros. - ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho?

Jasper se empinó en un codo y me quedó mirando, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Yo lo imité, quedando frente a frente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - cuestioné asustada.

Él se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. - Nada - aseguró. - Y sí, sí lo he hecho

Me fijé en los labios de Jasper mientras lo dijo.

Recordé que todavía no le había mencionado lo del beso de Edward aunque técnicamente no lo había sido porque yo no había respondido. De todas maneras, algo me decía que no hacía falta que lo hiciera porque tenía la sensación de que Jasper ya lo sabía. Tal vez nos había visto, quizás solo lo intuía por mi comportamiento.

Me pregunté si también sabía cómo me sentía yo al respecto. Jasper me conocía tan bien que incluso a veces lo descubría mucho antes que yo misma.

Esta vez me había costado un poco descifrarlo pero ahora lo tenía más o menos claro. Quería borrar las huellas de Edward de mis labios.

Y fue esa determinación la que me llevó a cometer un acto puramente egoísta: besar a Jasper.

Lo tomé por la nuca, jalándolo hacia mí. Él estaba sorprendido, por supuesto pero no se apartó. No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo si él lo hubiera hecho. A pesar de mi insistencia, tardó en contestar. Lo hizo eventualmente aunque con cierta reticencia. Era como si quisiera advertirme que esto estaba mal pero que tampoco iba a parar.

* * *

¿E/B o B/J? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Rápidamente, 6 de 6 dijeron B&J. Me pareció curioso porque los capítulos que gustan más son aquellos en los que hay más Edward y Bella. Raro, ¿no?

Tenía escrito algo distinto pero terminé cambiándolo todo y dándole una dirección diferente. No me convence del todo pero ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que actualicé.

**Hay dos detalles en el capítulo**

**Uno de ellos es el peor defecto de Jasper. ¿Lo detectaron?**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Yo solo quería dejar de ser esa chica.

Esa idiota que había sido en el pasado, aquella que lo había dado todo hasta quedarse vacía. Esa era la verdad. Era así como me sentía y ya estaba harta de eso. No quería sentirme más la víctima. Yo era todo lo contrario, era una sobreviviente y aquí estaba ahora para probarlo, aventurándome en algo nuevo.

Era consciente de lo grande que era el riesgo pero si yo ganaba, esto sería malditamente bueno. Estábamos por cruzar una línea sin retorno, y por más que me aterraba... quería hacerlo. Quería llegar hasta el final con Jasper, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Mierda – lo escuché maldecir mientras atacaba su cuello con frenesí. Besé los lunares que lo marcaban y que trazaban el inicio del camino que seguían por su espalda, llena de ellos. Mañana iba a estar cubierto de mis chupones y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea. Estaba marcándolo como mío aunque él ya lo era en más de un sentido.

Cuando noté su piel enrojecida, decidí volcar mi atención en sus labios. Por lo que había escuchado, Jasper era muy bueno besando pero conmigo, ahora lo sentía demasiado tenso. Parecía tan nervioso que dudaba que estuviera disfrutándolo tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo... Mierda, lo había dicho y qué. Lo encontraba jodidamente bueno. ¿No le parecía a él lo mismo?

No pude seguir pensando porque nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas me nublaron la mente. Quise ir un paso más allá y me subí encima de él, casi sin despegarnos. Desde mi nueva posición, pude darme cuenta de la reacción de su cuerpo ante mí y sonreí satisfecha. Jasper me miró sorprendido a través de sus larguísimas pestañas.

- Vamos bien – le dije divertida. - Ya vi que estás listo

Acaricié sus mejillas tímidamente hasta que mis manos empezaron a descender por su pecho perfectamente trabajado. Su piel era muy blanca, incluso un tono más que la mía. Éramos casi dos trozos de papel. Recorrí su torso desnudo con temor pues aún no estábamos parejos ya que yo aún conservaba la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa y que no estaba retrasando el momento. Me sentía un poco gallina pero trataba de no ser muy dura conmigo misma porque después de todo, esta era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien, aparte de Edward.

No me había sentido preparada hasta ahora.

Me senté a la altura de sus caderas y me quité la camiseta en un rápido movimiento. Todo mi cabello cayó hacia adelante. No lo había cortado en meses así que las ondas llegaban hasta mis pechos. Observé a Jasper desde arriba. Tenía los labios rojos, un poco hinchados y los ojos puestos en mi rostro hasta que se distrajo con mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se calentaron un poco al pillarlo en medio de ello. Ahora que me había detenido, esto ya no me resultaba tan fácil.

- Eres preciosa, Bella - me interrumpió, quizás percibiendo mi duda. - Siempre lo has sido

Reí bajito. - No mientas, antes de entrar a la secundaria parecía un niño. Tú lo has visto

Jasper también rió negando a ambos lados. Sus manos se posaron en la parte baja de mi espalda, consiguiendo invertir nuestras posiciones. Mi espalda estaba ahora contra el colchón y él se había hecho un poco a un lado para no hacerme cargar con su peso. Lo jalé del cuello para juntar nuestros labios nuevamente y recién caí en cuenta de algo que no había notado.

- Estás temblando

- _It's okay_ – susurró separándose un poco para tomar aire. – _I'm alright_

– Leo tiene que saber que le estás robando sus frases*- bromeé tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Aproveché su entumecimiento para tomar la liga de sus pantalones. Se los bajé hasta las rodillas, dejándolo solo con sus bóxers negros. Hice lo mismo con los míos y terminé quitándomelos a patadas.

Bien... yo ya sabía que él era grande pero nunca lo había visto así... excitado. Puta madre, era enorme.

- Ven aquí – le dije aferrándome de su nuca. Volví a atacar sus labios, succionando juguetonamente el inferior en un intento por relajarlo. Él entreabrió la boca y metí mi lengua en ella, buscando la suya. Una lucha feroz se desató entre ellas. Lo escuché soltar un gemido bastante fuerte que terminó encendiéndome. Me restregué contra su cuerpo, creando una fricción exquisita. Nuestras caderas chocaban a un ritmo suave y enloquecedor.

- No puedo hacerlo

Me detuve un segundo al oírlo. – Sí, si puedes - ¿Qué carajo? – Soy yo, Jazz

- Exactamente – respondió con un suspiro. Sus ojos me traspasaban con intensidad, como pidiendo ayuda. – Además estás borracha

- No lo estoy - repliqué tercamente – He tomado, lo sé pero quiero esto. Te quiero a ti – agregué casi contra sus labios. Los rocé suavemente tratando de convencerlo. Supongo que no me importaba sonar desesperada.

- No así – volvió a negar.

- Jazz, mírame – pedí al ver que rehuía mi mirada. – Por favor – insistí. Pude notar la contrariedad en su expresión. Él estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas. Jasper estaba pensando en el mañana. Era por eso que se echaba para atrás. Estaba tratando de ser lógico pero él también tenía un límite y yo estaba muy cerca de quebrarlo. Acerqué mis labios a su oído para dar el último golpe. – Cógeme

No fue lindo. No esperaba que lo fuera. Quería desatar al animal que dormía en él. Necesitaba consumirme en nuestro deseo. En un parpadeo, él estuvo completamente desnudo. Casi sin sentirlo, se deshizo también de mis bragas, dejándome a mí en las mismas condiciones. Pude sentir cada milímetro de su piel en contacto con la mía y cada parte de su cuerpo ejerciendo presión sobre el mío. Mordí mi labio por la anticipación de los hechos. Realmente íbamos a hacerlo.

- No tengas miedo – susurré mientras él separaba mis piernas para darle más confianza. Había intentado ser delicado pero no había funcionado mucho. Él me sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba encima de mí.

- Mierda, Swan. ¿Has vuelto a ser virgen? – bromeó introduciéndose con dificultad.

- Eres un idiota – murmuré tratando de sonreírle. Mi intento de sonrisa terminó convirtiéndose en una fea mueca por el dolor.

- Pero me amas así – me molestó con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Estaba distraída buscando una respuesta ingeniosa a esto y él lo aprovechó para hundirse por completo en mí.

Luego, se quedo quieto.

- Muévete – ordené con voz débil. Jasper me miró como si yo estuviera loca. – Joder, Jasper. Lo has hecho antes y se supone que eres bueno – lo piqué.

Con eso, él tuvo un arranque de locura y vaya que fue bueno.

**~o~**

El despertar es el peor momento del día, peor aún si lo haces con dolor de cabeza. Rodé sobre mi estómago solo para hallar su lado de la cama vacío. Terminé enredándome entre las sábanas. A decir verdad, no me importó. Solo luché un poco para liberarme y poder ir en busca de Jasper. Teníamos que hablar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Esperaba poder hacerlo con algo que me quitara la resaca. Mi genial idea de beber todo a mi paso me había mandado al carajo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y masajeé mis sienes en un pobre intento por acabar con el malestar. Me puse de pie, ansiosa de encontrar a Jazz. En el momento que lo hice. Todo mi cuerpo dolió. Estaba muy adolorida pero no lo suficiente para acabar con mi buen humor.

No sé en qué momento de la noche había recuperado mi ropa interior pero lo agradecía. Me sentía muy perezosa hoy. Tomé una polera que Jazz había dejado botada y salí del dormitorio.

- Jazz… mi cabeza me está matando - dejé de hablar al notar que no estaba solo.

- Buenos días, Bells – saludó papá con normalidad.

Bueno, esto era incómodo.

- Hey… no te preocupes, estoy preparado – dijo Jasper apuntando a la mesa del centro, donde había unas pastillas, una botella de agua y lo que parecía ser un gran vaso de café. – Ven

Me acerqué y tomé asiento a su lado. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué éramos ahora? ¿Estaba bien si le daba un beso en los labios? Era difícil determinarlo, peor aún con papá aquí.

- Toma – Jasper me tendió la aspirina y el agua. Lo tragué todo sin dudar.

- Gracias

Papá se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. – Veo que tomaste de más con este Edward

Jasper se tensó ante la mención de su nombre. Decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora, tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía Charlie. Por uno segundos, había olvidado lo que había ocurrido antes de que volviéramos al hotel.

- Ni siquiera voy a contestar eso – mascullé exasperada por su actitud. Él me examinó con recelo durante unos instantes. – De todas formas, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Papá y Jazz intercambiaron miradas rápidamente antes de que yo obtuviera mi puta respuesta. – Edward se marchó unos minutos después que ustedes

Me quedé en blanco ante esta revelación pero logré recomponerme. – Él no vino a buscarme si eso es lo que te preocupa – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. – Papá, entiendo que seas policía pero no por eso vas a tratarme como si yo hubiera cometido un jodido delito. No soy un puto criminal que debes interrogar

- Isabella, no me hables así

- Pero…

- Charlie, ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y bebió tanto que al poco rato se quedó dormida – intervino Jasper. – Es más, te apuesto que ni siquiera recuerda algo de lo que pasó ayer.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Lo miré a los ojos en busca de una explicación pero no encontré nada.

Eventualmente, papá nos dejó solos.

Jasper se paró y desapareció por unos minutos. Yo me había quedado aletargada en el sillón. Luego, lo observé volver junto a mí, solo que con su laptop en su regazo. La encendió en silencio ante mi atenta mirada.

- Quedé en hablar con mamá – explicó mientras abría skype.

- Pero…

No pude decir mucho porque una ventana se abrió anunciando el inicio de una nueva conversación. No tenía nada en contra de su madre. Es más, la quería mucho pero él estaba arruinándolo todo así que hice algo de lo que no estoy nada orgullosa. Le cerré la laptop.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Así que nada pasó? – pregunté molesta.

- Bella

- Tú sabes que sé lo que hicimos

Jasper se irguió en su sitio. - ¿Y qué fue, Bella? – contraatacó enojándose también. No lo entendía.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos – insistió perdiendo la calma. – Dime qué fue para ti

- No sé por qué estás haciendo esto – susurré al no tener una buena respuesta. Estaba segura de que no tenía la que él estaba esperando.

- Bien. Entonces no hay ningún cambio

Empecé a desesperarme y dije lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho. Algo que ni siquiera creía. – Fue solo sexo, Jazz

Tenía que irme si no quería estallar y estropear lo que quedaba de nosotros así que empecé a alejarme en dirección al baño.

- Ese el problema – dijo cuando ya me encontraba bastante lejos. – Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo conformarme solo con eso.

Me giré bruscamente al comprenderlo. – ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Jazz? Tienes que decírmelo, no puedo adivinarlo

- Lo quiero todo contigo – respondió sin dudar. - Pero sé que no estás lista

- Eso es mierda

- No lo es

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo eché a perder?

- No – negó con la cabeza para darle más fuerza a sus palabras. – Podemos seguir como antes, solo sígueme el juego.

Lo miré con incredulidad. No podía estar hablando en serio solo que sí lo hacía. – No lo sé

**~o~**

- Y luego de la graduación, me mudé aquí con Ben

Se suponía que Ángela y yo nos estábamos poniendo al día pero sinceramente me estaba costando demasiado concentrarme en lo que me decía. Me sentía un poco mal por ello solo que no podía evitarlo.

Le sonreí al recordar sus últimas palabras. – Me alegro, se te ve muy feliz – comenté tratando de imprimirle un poco más de vida a mi voz. Mi vida estaba de cabeza pero ella no tenía la culpa de ello. Ángela solo había llamado en el momento equivocado. Realmente yo no hubiera aceptado reunirme con ella si no me hubiera dicho que esta era nuestra única oportunidad ya que saldría de la ciudad mañana para pasar fin de año con la familia de Ben. Además, si no salía del hotel, probablemente me habría vuelto loca.

- Bueno… tú pareces un poco ida – bromeó mirando a sus gemelos que dormían placenteramente en sus cochecitos. No había encontrado nadie que los cuidara. En realidad, eran muy tranquilos.

- Es complicado – respondí mirándolos también. Ángela me caía bien pero tampoco la conocía tanto como para contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando. Siendo honesta, no había vuelto a tener ese tipo de confianza con una amiga desde la secundaria.

- Puedes hablar conmigo… ya sé que no soy Alice pero… - Ángela se detuvo unos segundos y suspiró. – Realmente lamento lo que ocurrió, nunca pude decírtelo personalmente

Me encogí de hombros, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

- Sé que fue muy duro para ti, Jess me comentó que estuviste bastante deprimida. Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte de alguna forma

Tomé un sorbo de café sin despegar la vista de sus hijos. – No me siento cómoda hablando de esto

- A veces tienes que abandonar el confort para hacerle frente a las cosas

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza. Sabía que no se equivocaba y yo venía haciéndolo pero aún estaba débil por todo el asunto de Edward como para reabrir las otras heridas de mi pasado. – Sé que tienes razón…- mi móvil vibró cortando lo que estaba diciendo. Le pedí disculpas con la mirada antes de abrir el mensaje.

"_Te debo una disculpa y más que eso. ¿Podemos vernos?"_

Dudé unos segundos antes de mandar una respuesta. Era un simple monosílabo.

_"Gracias, ya te mandé la dirección. Te espero"_

- Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez – dijo Ángela a modo de despedida. Yo solo sonreí, incapaz de prometer nada.

**~o~**

No me tomó ni diez minutos llegar al lugar. Era una zona muy tranquila. El edificio incluso tenía un portero. Me identifiqué y subí por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, dándome esos minutos para pensar.

- Viniste – murmuró en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta. Él se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar.

- Hola – le dije de forma incómoda. Me quedé parada frente a él.

- Hola – respondió igual. – Pasa

Lo seguí despacio, sin preguntar ni decir nada. Él y yo solo teníamos un tema en común ahora así que me imaginaba el porqué me había citado aquí.

Su departamento era pequeño pero todo lucía bastante limpio y ordenado. Cuando llegamos a la sala, me sorprendí al notar que no había nada, solo una gran alfombra en el piso y unas cajas de cartón en las esquinas.

Él se sentó en la alfombra y me hizo una seña para que me uniera. – Lo siento, ya he vendido los muebles. Voy a dejar este lugar en los próximos días– explicó. Permanecí de pie unos segundos más hasta que opté por sentarme.

- Mi padre estuvo preguntándome por ti por la mañana – informé.

- Siento eso también. Después de… después de que hablamos, tuve que irme – me dijo agachando la mirada. – No podía enfrentar a Rosalie. Estaba alterado y quizás hubiera terminado soltándolo todo así que hice lo mejor para todos

Asentí mostrándome de acuerdo.

- Escucha… - empezó tomando mis manos entre las suyas. – Siento que hasta ahora solo te he dado fragmentos de respuestas y tú no te mereces una verdad a medias así que voy a darte mi verdad, sin rodeos

- Edward

- Por favor, solo dame estos minutos – pidió sorprendiéndome. No estaba acostumbrada a este Edward, él solía ser mucho más mandón así que cedí y guardé silencio. – He cometido error tras error a lo largo de mi vida, ¿vale? Pero sabes cuál fue el peor – me preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

- Edward, ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir. Rose sigue siendo mi hermana…

- Creer que podía reemplazarte – soltó callándome. – Yo no puedo estar sin ti, Bella. Recién ahora lo veo. Todo este tiempo con Rose… he tratado de resarcirme pero con la persona equivocada. Todo lo que no hice contigo, traté de dárselo a ella… mierda, suena terrible pero no lo es. Escúchame, Rose me importa y la quiero pero lo que siento por ella no se aproxima ni un poco a lo que siento por ti. La única razón por la que con ella he sido diferente has sido tú

- No te sigo

- Tú lidiaste conmigo cuando yo era un desastre y me hiciste una mejor persona. Cuando lo nuestro terminó… me di cuenta que casi todo lo que yo había hecho estaba mal y me prometí cambiar. Cuando te dejé, sentí que perdía mi rumbo. Tú habías sido mi constante los últimos cuatro años, los únicos que para mí contaban. Eras mi familia, mi vida entera pero por otro lado… estaba dolido y molesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los últimos meses estuviste muy rara y yo asumí que era por este tipo. Realmente no sé cómo pude creer una cosa así. La jodí, ¿vale? Algo va mal conmigo. Creo que tengo una mala autoestima o una de esas mierdas – murmuró sonriendo aunque hablando en serio. – Sé que soy un arrogante y un creído la mayor parte del tiempo y si supieras de dónde vengo te darías cuenta de lo ridículo de ello pero cuando estábamos juntos, yo sentía que no te merecía y para encontrar cierto alivio, te buscaba fallas cuando no las tenías. Es por eso que asumí que tú me eras infiel cuando te vi con este sujeto. Debí hacerle caso a Jasper y hablarlo contigo…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – Me dijo que no era posible, que debía haber otra explicación pero yo no quise oírlo. Creé una historia en mi cabeza y empecé a distanciarme, usando mi carrera de escudo. Yo estaba en medio de una crisis, ahogándome con mis dudas y resentimientos y fue en ese momento que…

- Que descubriste mi embarazo – completé por él. Edward asintió en silencio, tomándose unos segundos para retomar la conversación con fuerza. Caminó de rodillas para acercarse más a mí. Levantó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

- No voy a mentirte, estaba aterrado. Sentía que nuestra relación estaba en un mal momento. Pensaba que el embarazo complicaba aún más las cosas. Lo práctico era que no lo tuviéramos y fue por eso que te lo pedí.

- La salida fácil

- La de un cobarde – puntualizó él. – Y un egoísta

Mi corazón dolió al comprenderlo todo. - ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste?

- Tú me botaste y no te culpo – se adelantó antes de que lo interrumpiera. – Pero sí, creí que todo estaba arruinado, que ya no había nada por lo cual luchar. Tú me odiabas, yo me odiaba… no sé

- ¿Entonces? ¿Este es nuestro cierre?

- ¡NO! – gritó asustándome. – Dios, no. Yo te aseguro que ese idiota que los dos odiábamos quedó en el pasado. Quiero otra oportunidad, Bella. Te juro que voy a hacer bien las cosas esta vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… mierda. Ya sé que va a ser raro por mi pasado con tu hermana pero… yo no puedo renunciar a ti. Simplemente no me pidas eso. Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho. No te lo demostré antes pero déjame probártelo ahora.

- Estás loco

- No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata pero…

Tenía que detenerlo. No podía seguir oyéndolo. - Ayer me acosté con Jasper

* * *

* It's okay. I'm alright: "Está bien. Estoy bien." Esto lo dice Jack de Titanic (interpretado por Leo Di Caprio) en la escena del carro. Jasper está bromeando con ella.


End file.
